


Tightly Bound

by Mandalorious



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Eventual Smut, F/M, M/M, Porn With Plot, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 76,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandalorious/pseuds/Mandalorious
Summary: Krem is amazing, and deserves all the love in the world. So I gave him some. Slow burn with eventual smut, because I am trash. Thanks for reading.





	1. Coming Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Inspiration- Coming Over- by Dillon Francis

“Master Denant?” 

The grizzly old man straightened a little and she heard some joints pop as he stood. He was still very much the stern man she remembered, but age had caught up with him it since the last time she had seen him. His hair was streaked with more silver, but his presence was still intimidating. 

“Depends on who’s askin’,” he grumped as he checked over the dapple grey gelding. His hands skimmed around a foreleg down to his hoof to check for stones. 

“I- I’m Rhion Carter. My father Aeron sent me?”

“Ah, yes. Been expecting you.” 

Rhion nodded when he finally looked at her. “I’ve brought fifty of our finest quarter horses, as promised. Father gave me this to give to you as well.” 

She reached into the leather satchel and produced the waxed envelope her father had given to her. Her heartbeat was deafening as she waited for him to read the letter. Master Denant’s eyes flicked from the paper to her face a few times as he read. She shuffled from one foot to the other nervously. 

“Your father requests that you stay on as an assistant,” Master Denant stated matter-of-factly.

“Yes, Sir. I asked him to. I’d like to help. P-please,” she stumbled. 

Denant squared his shoulders, and planted his feet. “You father is a good man. I’ve many a favor owed to him. But it’s dangerous here. What happened at Haven is proof enough o’ that. You’ll be expected to work hard. Your father being who he is, I can assume yer good with a horse.”

“Yes, sir. Been riding since I was little. But I can hunt, track, and scout too. I’ll turn my hand to anything you need me to do.” 

“You hear we’re fighting a would-be god, then? And one with an Archdemon at that.”

“I understand that. I can look after myself well enough. After I heard about Haven, I knew I had to come.”

Denant narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. She could almost see the gears in his mind whirling. He looked her over again, while the corners of his mouth turned down slightly. With a sigh, he reached out his hand. “We’ll see how ya fair for the next two weeks. If all goes well, you can stay on.”

Rhion’s grey eyes lit up with excitement as she took his hand in hers and shook it a few times. “Thank you, Messere! I’ll work hard! You won’t regret it!”

“See that I won’t. Get yourself settled, and I’ll see you at dawn tomorrow. There’s a quartermaster just outside that can get you fitted with some work gear, and he’ll be able to get you situated with some sleeping quarters. Tell him you’ll be working for me, and he’ll make sure it’s close to the stables.”

“I’ll get my horse brushed down and put away first. I’ll go talk to him right after. Thank you again, Master Denant. See you in the morning.” 

He waived her off, and went back to checking the gelding. He watched as she brushed down her blue roan. She hummed a simple tune, although it was more than a little off-key, and let her arms do the movements they had long since memorized. She moved into the barn to get some oats and hay for Tipper’s pen, unknowingly startling a great bear of a man delicately carving a griffon rocking horse.

“Ah. Oh-I’m sorry! I didn’t know anyone would be in here.” she apologized as her heart started again.

He recovered from the fright quickly, settling into an easy stance. He had a bushy black forked beard, long black hair that settled at just above his shoulders. His blue eyes were set under thick black brows were permanently drawn together, as though suffering from an ache. “Not a problem.” he rumbled. “Been a hermit for so long, it doesn’t take much to startle me these days.” 

“I’m Rhion,” she introduced herself and extended her hand. 

“Blackwall,” he said with a smile and a nod as he took her hand. 

“Nice to meet you. Is that for your little one?” She gestured to the rocking griffon. 

Blackwall sputtered a bit before saying, “No. I-Ah- just need to keep the hands busy.” After a nervous chuckle, Blackwall continued. “I'm a Grey Warden, as it happens.”

“You are? That's amazing! What is it you do here, sir? If you don't mind me asking," she back-peddled as she cursed herself for her insatiable curiosity. "I have a hard time thinking they'd make a Warden a groom.”

“I help out where I can,” he said as he shuffled back and forth on his feet. “What brings you here?”

“I just came on as Master Denant’s assistant. I'm glad I did. He looks fair busy.”

Blackwall nodded confirmation. “Never an idle moment here, I can assure you. Have you situated yourself yet?”

“Not quite. Master Denant said to see the quartermaster about getting a room, but I'm not sure what to do with myself after that.” 

“You could go to Harold’s Rest." he suggested. "Food’s good. Ale could be better. I'll be done in an hour or so. Could meet you there, introduce you to some of the locals.” 

“I’d like that, thanks. See you there later!” She waved as deposited the oats and hay, and then left the stables.

After talking to the Quartermaster, Rhion made her way to her new quarters. It was a small room, but it had decent amount of light coming from a small narrow window, and the bed had a comfortable stuffed straw mattress. She put away her clothes in a small chest near the bed, and decided to explore the fortress grounds. 

Putting one foot in front of the other, she strolled through a small market, passed the make shift tent that seemed be set up to tend to the wounded. The overall state of the fortress was pretty pitiful. The mortar on one of the walls was starting to crumble, boards and rubble were littered the ground. But scaffolds were being built to repair the damage time had etched away. If she squinted her eyes just right, she could get a pretty decent picture of what it would become. 

Her stocky legs moved up the stone steps that slowly wiggled their way under a stone archway. She saw an armory had been put together in one of the buildings. A sparring ring had been put up, and practice dummies had been set around it. There was one soldier in the far corner wailing away on a dummy relentlessly. With one swing, they cut the head clean off, and then moved to the next one. Not wanting to be caught gawking, she moved toward the sign labeling the tavern. 

 

↟↟↟↟

Krem sat in in his usual corner of Harold’s Rest, alone with his thoughts. He had poured over maps, and figures, but they still danced around in his head. He'd voiced his concerns to the newly appointed Inquisitor about Therinfal Redoubt. It had gone quiet soon after Redcliff had been dealt with. He hoped that they might find anything that might give them some insight into how those bastards created the monstrous Red Templars. His gut told him to expect trouble, even if all outward signs pointed to the fortress being vacant. They planned on moving out in a few days time, with the help of some of Liliana’s scouts.

The Chief had put him in command of the operation. He had taken his appointment as the Inquisitor’s bodyguard seriously, as Krem knew he would. The Inquisitor sought Bull’s council often, and she seemed to have good head on her shoulders. She had a way of assembling strays much like the Chief, each more outrageous than the last. But, each addition brought different skills, different ideas, and different points of view. The Inquisitor took the time to talk to each of them, learning about them, and more importantly learning from them. She even took spoke to Krem when she could. That surprised him especially. 

He tried to clear his mind. Closed his eyes and let the murmurs and thrums of the tavern wash over him like the sea. He heard Bulls deep rumble of a laugh bellow to his right followed by a high giggle. 

Krem shifted his gaze towards them thought with a sigh. Rose was nestled next to him, talking to him about Maker knows what. He bit back a laugh as he thought about how much they looked like clucking hens at this moment. With a small shrug he went back to his preparations.

After a time, he heard the tavern door creak open, and felt the rush of wind that always accompanied it. He peaked up through his lashes to see who it was. A woman he'd never seen before ambled into the dimly lit tavern. She had a tumble of windblown brown curls that ended just where her waist flared out into rounded hips. She shrugged off deep green leather jacket revealing simple traveling clothes that looked soft and worn. As she got closer, he could make out more of her face. It was round, with a full bowed mouth set above stubborn chin. Her nose was on the larger side, and it looked like it had been broken once. Her grey-blue were framed by long dark lashes. He watched her look around the tavern, seeming to take in every aspect of it in seconds. After she looked up to the other floors she seemed satisfied in her appraisal of the building, she made her way to the tables near the bar and sat down.

Rose pulled herself away from the Chief and made her way to table to take her order. Ears straining, he tried to make out their conversation. Instead, all he could hear was lumbering footsteps as Bull made his way over. 

“Well, Krem-de-la-Creme,” he whispered as he leaned down towards him. “Someone’s caught your attention.” He gave him a sly wink to match his crooked grin. 

“Donno what you’re talking about, Chief.” He felt his cheeks warm, betraying his attempt to keep keep his voice even. 

“Sure, Krem,” he said with a rumbling chuckle. “Sure.” 

Krem heard Rose giggle again, and mystery woman's curls bounced and swayed as her hands gestured to and fro. Rose smiled again, nodded and then went to fetch the food and drink. She came back a few minutes later with a steaming meat pie, and a pint of ale. After depositing it at the table, she turned and sauntered back to Bull on opposite side of the room. Krem watched the two of them whisper to one another, laughing softly. 

Krem took the bottle he’d been nursing, and raise it to his lips. The door opened again. Blackwall gave him a nod as he entered, but to his surprise he made his way to the table with new addition. He was so surprised that the bottle missed his mouth entirely and he spilled some of the wine down the front of his armor. He swore under his breath as he wiped it off.

Blackwall's choice in dinner companion must have piqued the Chief’s interest too. He allowed the two to settle in and then made his way to the table after Rose came back with Blackwall’s order. Bull sat down after introductions had been made. 

They conversed for a while. Bull let Blackwall do most of the talking, asking a few questions here and there. More than a few of her answers left them both roaring with laughter. Bull looked his direction and waved at him. He pretended to be engrossed by the reports he’d read a hundred times over. 

“Krem! Get over here and welcome the newest recruit!”

With a small sigh, he moved toward them. He sidled up to the table. “This lieutenant Cremisius Aclassi, my second in command,” Bull introduced. Krem looked down at her as she gave him a small smile while extending her hand out to him. 

“Rhion Carter. I've just come on as Master Denant’s apprentice.” She moved her hand out towards him in greeting.

“Nice to meet you,” he managed to mumble out as he took her hand in his. He felt a ridge of calluses along her palm and smaller ones along her fingers. Her eyes searched his a little, making him feel all of a sudden very exposed. He let her hand slowly drop out of his. Rhion moved to the side making room for him on the table bench. She looked up at him while giving the bench a light pat. 

Swallowing hard, he sat down next to her. He looked over to Bull, which was a mistake. Bull’s had a shit eating grin plastered on his face. Krem knew there was nothing good coming his way for the next few minutes. 

“So,” Rhion leaned onto the table, putting her head in her hand as she looked from Bull to Krem. “How’d you strike up with a brute like him?” She smiled at Bull as he barked out a laugh. 

“I was from Tevinter originally. Ran into a spot of trouble trying to leave and the Chief helped me out. Offered me a job on the spot and we've been working together ever since.”

“Tevinter, eh? Bet it's fair bit different from Fereldan?” Those searching grey orbs locked his gaze again.

“Mmmm,” he hummed as he tried to gauge her reaction. 

“Warmer than here, I’d imagine. Also less of the wet dog smell.” He could see her struggle to keep a straight face. 

Krem nodded. “Yes, but then there’s that pesky blood mage problem we can’t seem to rid ourselves of. So it balances out, I suppose.” 

“Mmm…”she brought her hand up to her lips in pretending to puzzle an answer. “I’ve heard mages go crazy when you take away their potions. They tend enter a state of de-lyrium.” 

Bull spit up some of his ale, and started laughing while pounding the table. Both Krem and Blackwall let out a groan. 

“Forgive them.” Bull wheezed while wiping his eye. “They don’t appreciate the finer nuances of comedy like you and I. Although I’ve rubbed off on Krem more than he’ll admit.”

“You two must work well with each other if you've stayed together all this time.” 

“That we do.” Bull puffed with pride. “Best mercs in the world, right Krem?!”

Krem smiled widely and puffed up himself. “Aye, that we are.” Bull picked up this tankard and took a long pull, wiping the foam off his lip after he slammed it down. 

Krem glanced out of the side of eye to look at Rhion. He cleared his throat a little, and tilted his head her direction. “What brought you here to help Master Denant?”

“He and my Da go way back,” she explained waving a hand casually. “We are horse traders ourselves, and he sent word that the number of horses he needed was growing to big for just him. So, Da ask me to bring a them over, and I asked my Da if I could stay on. Help where I could.”

She took a swig of ale and continued. “Took some convincing, but after we heard about Haven I knew I couldn't just stand by waiting.”

She let her gaze flick up to the three men and smiled. “Nothing like an good adventure, eh?” 

She got smiles in return. 

 

↟↟↟↟

The sun was starting to set behind the castle walls, streaking pinks, oranges, and purples through the sky. The tavern had started to pick up a bit. People started filtering in slowly over the last hour or so. The door opened again, but the whole tavern erupted at their entrance. Krem saw Rhion turn to see a stocky dwarf making his way inside. He gave a wave as Bull bellowed his direction.

“Varric, we've just met Denant’s new apprentice, Rhion.” One of his hands steered his attention to her. 

“Varric Tethras, at you service,” he flourished with a small bow. She let out a small chuckle. 

“Rhion Carter. Pleasure to meet you.” She offered her hand in return, “No need for such courtly graces with me, Master Tethras,” she teased as Bull pulled up a chair to the end of the table for him.

“Ah, you see I've always made it a habit to do so when speaking to a lady. Less chance of finding assassins at my door.” He finished with a wink as he sat, and earned a chuckle from the table. 

“Well when you see one, you make sure to point her out for me, yeah?” Rhion cocked her head to the side, and crossed her arms.

Bull hooted a laugh as Blackwall let out a full belly laugh. Krem let out a shy laugh too. 

Varric turned to Bull and Blackwall smiling. “Oh, I like her. She’s got sass.” He turned back to her. “You'll fit in fine.”

Rose brought Varric a glass of red wine, and followed by a whole bottle. Varric kept them enthralled with a tale or two before he turned his attention to her once more. 

“So, you wouldn't happen to be related Aeron Carter, would you?” he asked over the brim of his glass.

Krem looked over to Rhion. Her eyebrows tugged together for a moment and then she smiled. 

“He’s my father.” She said taking another sip of ale. Krem saw her cheeks start to flush a bit. He couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or from the ale, but it made the dusting of deep brown freckles along the bridge of her nose more noticeable. 

Varric gave an excited hoot, and grabbed the edge of the table. “I saw him at one of his shows a few years back. The things that man could do on horseback were astounding,” he said with a sigh. “Admittedly, dwarves aren’t the best with horses. So it may be more impressive to someone like me. But, he did vaults and flips, shot arrows, raced around the track like a madman.” He mimed the actions while describing the scene, much to everyone’s delight. “It made me feel like a kid again,” he said with another sigh.

He grabbed his wineglass, brought it up to his lips. “Although, I hear everyone in his family are just as good.” The table went quiet as he peaked up over his glass with a grin. 

Rhion matched his grin. “Not as good as my father,” she let out in a breath as she grabbed her glass. Her eyes narrowed and the right side of her mouth turned up. “But no one’s as good as he is.” 

“If Varric’s elaborate description is at all near the truth, that would be quite a sight indeed.” Blackwall mused. “Anyway we could convince you to give us a demonstration?”

“I’ll talk to Master Denant. If he has the supplies I need, I could put a circuit together. Although, with all your expectations heightened I’m frightened I won’t be able to meet them.” 

“Oh don’t worry about that. Everyone’s starved for entertainment around here. Trust me, I’m usually the entertainment. Talk about desperate.” He shook his head slightly from side to side in mock disgust.

“Well, I should turn in,” Rhion said with a stretch. “Want to make a good impression tomorrow. It was nice meeting you all. Thank you for the warm welcome.” She stood from the table, tucking her hair behind her ears. 

“See you around, Kiddo,” Varric said with a wave. 

“Good luck,” Blackwall raised his tankard. “I’ll be around tomorrow.”

“Come by any time.” Bull said, as he stood from the table, moving around toward her. “I’m a hugger,” he said with a lopsided grin as he opened his arms. 

She laughed and opened her arms. He lifted her off her feet momentarily causing her to squeak a little. He set her down and clapped her on the shoulders, causing her knees to buckle a little.

Rhion tucked her hair behind her ear again. “Nice to meet you, Krem.”

“Nice meeting you too. Let us know if you need anything.” 

“You’ll be the first to know.” She winked at him and he felt heat rising up from his neck again. She let out a giggle, and waved to the table as she made her way to the door. Krem let out a breath he didn’t know he was keeping. Everyone at the table fixed on him.

“Well,” Varric said as he leaned on the table. “that's an interesting development, eh Krem?” 


	2. Never Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Inspiration- Never Ever by Royksopp ft. Susane Sundfor

Denant hadn't been lying when he said he expected her to work hard. For the last three weeks he had worked her to the bone. Her daily routine had consisted of waking before dawn, working until just until evening, eating a quick meal , bathing and then going straight to sleep. A few times she fell asleep in the bath. 

Her room had turned out to be the most drafty room in the whole fortress. The mortar between the bricks has started to break down and any hint of wind scratched and clawed its way through the stone. She had inquired about getting the supplies to fix it, but her room was rather low on the list of repairs. One of the stands in the market had a wool that had been dyed a pretty green that reminded her of the rolling hills back home. She had intended to knit another blanket, but with her limited down time had yet to get very far. She had purchased a thick wool blanket to hang along the wall with her bed, so she could at least keep some of the wind out. It helped, but not nearly as much as she wanted. 

She had gone up to Herold’s Rest a few times. Bull had been pulled to go on a mission with the Inquisitor, and Krem had been sent on a scouting mission somewhere. Most of the time she had nothing but her own thoughts to keep herself company. Her sister had written to her of the goings on at home sending her well wishes and more bars of her mother’s specialty soap. The sent gave her a few pangs of homesickness, but she tried to damper it. She couldn’t help but see the irony feeling so lonely when she was surrounded by so many people every day. 

But she was learning a great deal, and she could see that her help was valuable. Denant was tough as a bear, but age was slowly catching up to him. He didn’t hesitate to ask her to do the things he couldn’t, which made her role clear. Each day they got better at reading each other, and she got better anticipating his needs. Her rest days were here, but the last thing she wanted to do was sit. She felt restless. She needed the wind in her hair she decided. 

After fetching tipper from the stables, she moved towards the great portcullis, waving as the guard raised it up. Once outside the gate, she wound her way down a few switchbacks and decided to explore a little. The air was crisp and bit into her a little as they cantered along. She discovered a small glade, protected by tall evergreen trees, and dotted with autumn colored shrubbery. Wildflowers littered the ground and the grass was green and plush, even with the traces of snow still lingering on the rocks above them. As she went farther along, she found an overhang. It overlooked the vast wilderness of the Frostbacks, sweeping from the mountain their fortress was nestled in, down to the rolling hills that eventually became the Hinterlands.

She dismounted, and let Tipper graze as she gathered some of the flowers to take with her. She didn’t know what she would do with them once she got back, but she would figure it out. Maybe adding a bit of color into her room would help her feel more comfortable there. 

She also found some elfroot sprouting around a few of the smaller aspen trees. She stripped the leaves, and took a cutting which she nestled in the small pouch on her hip. She let her mind wander as she went about gathering, and her bouquet had quickly become very large. 

She nestled most of the flowers into her two saddle bags, letting the vivid colors overflow from their tops. There were still quite a few stragglers that simply wouldn’t fit in her saddle bags. Her solution was to weave a flower crown for herself, and wove remaining flowers into an intricate braid along Tippers mane and tail. She scratched behind his ears and under his chin, telling him what a handsome boy he was. The sun was now starting its slow progression towards the horizon. With a sign, she decided to return to Skyhold. 

They slowly wiggled their way back to the main road that lead to Skyhold, moving through a patch of large evergreen trees that stopped just a few yards from the road. Tipper’s ears when back, and he shied a little to the right, instantly putting her on high alert. A whinney from down the hill confirmed that a group was approaching. She reached down retrieve her bow from its sling behind her, and knocked an arrow. From the sound of it, there was quite a few of them. Not an overly large company, but much more than she would be able to handle on her own. She swore under her breath at her own complacency. There was only a few seconds to decide if she should go back towards the glade and hope her tracks went unnoticed, or if she’d risk being detected and make a run for the gate. 

She decided to trust Tipper’s speed, and went out to onto the road. She looked down the hill, seeing a small company of soldiers coming up on horseback. She counted around twenty-five or so. She was about to turn and run, but she noticed that they were flying the Inquisition’s banner. She stayed her ground, and kept her arrow knocked. Within a few seconds, her sharp eyes saw a friendly face at the head of the group. With a smile, replaced her arrow and re-slung her bow in it’s holster until they were closer. 

↟↟↟↟

Krem surged his horse forward when he saw who it was that was waiting for them at the crest of the hill. He first saw the bright blues, pinks, and yellows of the flowers blooming from her saddlebags, her head, and her horse’s mane and tail, but once they had gotten closer, he saw her soft smile and keen eyes. His stomach did a little flip when he thought about how the sun bathed her in golden light from behind the fortress.

“Well fancy meeting you here, Messere Aclassi!” she greeted once he got close enough. 

“Hello, Rhion. What are you doing out here?” He looked around trying to see who she was with, but there was no one. 

“I thought that answer would be fairly obvious,” she quipped gesturing to colorfull array blooming out from her saddle. 

“You came out here alone to pick wildflowers?” he asked incredulously, raising an eyebrow.

“Not exactly,” she explained with a laugh. “I was going a little stir crazy. Decided to go exploring a little. I discovered a glade just down the hill. The flowers where just a happy byproduct of the adventure, you see.”

Krem shook his head a little.. “You shouldn’t come out here on your own, Rhion. Next time it might not be us you meet.”

“You know, I had that exact same thought when I heard your horses coming up the hill,” she admitted while rubbing the back of her neck. 

Shaking his head again, Krem couldnt help but think how much she resembled a child who'd been caught doing something naughty.

“But, now I get to welcome you home!” she offered trying to appease him. 

He could get used to being welcomed back after a mission. Usually they never really stayed anywhere long enough to put down roots.

“Who’s this, Krem?” Dalish asked as she brought her Dalish-All-Breed up alongside him. She gave him a sideways glance before she looked to Rhion.

He flushed a little and cleared his throat. “Dalish, this is Rhion, Denant’s new assistant. Rhion, this is Dalish. Behind her is Skinner, Stitches, Rocky and Grim.” 

“Nice to meet all of you.” She said with a wave and a nod. “I’m sure you are tired from your journey, so please don’t let me keep you.”

“Aren’t you on your way back?” Krem saw the sun dipping down closer to the horizon, and they were still at least an hour from Skyhold. Staying out here at night alone was not ideal. 

“Yes, I was. I wouldn’t want to intrude though. I can wait until after your pass if you’d like."

“No trouble,” Dalish assured her. “We’ve had nothing but each other’s company for the last three weeks. It would be nice to talk to someone different.”

“Alright,” Rhion conceded. “If you are sure.” 

Dalish came around to her left as Krem went right. Skinner, Rocky, Stitches and Grim went just behind them. They rode at a leisurely pace. They traveled a fair distance already, and it was hard not to surge on with home so near. He did have to admit that it was easier to keep his pace now that she road beside him. 

Rhion and Dalish made small conversation as she started to weave the flower stems together forming a ring. With a flourish, she plopped crown on Dalish’s head, and she started working on another ring. This ring she gave to Skinner, who looked at it as though it were on fire at first, but after a moment she took it. She didn’t place it on her hear, but ran her fingers along the petals in thought. Rhion set to work on another ring, this time giving it to Grimm. He immediately set it on his head, giving a grunt of appreciation, much to Rhion’s delight. She reached ianto her bag again produced only a lone flower this time. It was cluster of pale blue flowers with yellow centers, She held it out it to Krem.

“What kind of flower is this?” he asked as he took it from her. 

“It’s a forget me not.” She said with a smile and a wink.

Dalish arched an eyebrow their direction. He cleared his throat with a cough. “I-I’ve never seen it before.” 

“They grow all over.” She dismissed as she reached back into her bag and pulled out another cluster. “They are my favorite flower.”

They reached the gates as the sky just started to turn a light purple. They dropped their horses and traveling equipment off at the stables, and Rhion moved inside to brush Tipper down. Krem dismissed the Chargers, and told to rest but be ready for the next time they were called out. Krem threw his pack on one shoulder, and went inside the stables. He saw Rhion standing with Blackwall, the setting very intimate. His stomach sank as he hung back towards the entrance, hoping they hadn’t seen him enter. He wondered if they had grown closer since he’d been away. 

She had given him large cluster of the flowers she had picked. “You should give some to her, Blackwall. I bet she would like them.” She gave him an elbow in the side. “A little color to brighten her day.”

Blackwall seemed to muse over it. “I don’t think that would be appropriate.” Krem’s heart lightened a bit. They had gotten closer, but not in a romantic sense it would seem.

“Screw being appropriate. You could sweep her off her feet. You have a romantic streak in you, I know you do. I don’t think they let you become a Chevalier without one.”

“I don’t know.” he grumped. “She deserves better than what I can give her.”

“It’s up to you. But, no one gets angry at receiving flowers.” She gave his arm a pat, and continued on to an empty stall. 

Krem went around the corner when he heard Blackwall stomp is way out of the stable, flowers in hand. 

Making his way to the stall she now occupied, he saw her saddle bags had been deposited outside of it, still brimming with flowers. Tipper had been brushed so he gleamed, and he was happily munching away on some oats. Rhion was checking his hooves for stones when came into her view. 

“You wouldn’t need a bushel of wildflowers for any reason, would you?” she asked with a grin. “Got a beautiful tavern wench who you call yours? Or maybe a fine lady? Or perhaps a fine lord?” 

Krem sensed there was more to her question than just a desire to offload her flowers. “No.” he replied, albeit shakily. “I’ve no one like that.” 

She looked up to him measuredly, and then shrugged. “Well, I’ll just take them to my room, I suppose.” She put the guardrail down on the stall, and started to try to juggle her tack and the flowers at the same time. “Going to look fair ridiculous waddling back there like this though.”

Krem laughed as she really did have to waddle to keep everything from falling. He reached over and lifted her saddle with one hand so she could secure the flowers as she walked.  
“Point the way.” he said with a laugh. 

“You’re fair handy to have around!” She joked. “Thank you.” She gave him an odd look before walking forward. “It’s just this way.”

It didn’t take them long to get from the stables to her room. It was small, but it looked like she had made some attempts to make it homey. She had bought in a incredibly tiny writing desk, which was pushed up near the sliver of a window accompanied by a small chair. Her bed had the standard issue bedding on it, which from his recollection was scratchy, and not exceedingly warm. He also saw a wool blanket tacked up to the wall directly over it. Krem couldn’t think of any reason why that would be there, but he didn’t mention it. She moved to the small chest of drawers and picked up the wash pitcher from the basin. The flowers were deposited into it, and put it on the desk. With a nod of approval, she moved to take her saddle from him, sliding it under the bed. 

“Well that’s done. Thanks again. I know you must be tired from traveling.” She slipped her riding jacket off her shoulders, and moved back to the chest of drawers. Krem’s gaze swept her over her back as she pulled a woolen sweater dyed pale pink over her head. He followed the hem as it fluttered down to brush the swell of her hips. She turned back to him and he quickly looked anywhere but where he had been.

“Happy to help.” He stammered out. 

“On your way back to Herold’s Rest, now?” she inquired coming up to stand by him.

“I need to report to the Commander, and Lady Leliana. But I will be there shortly after that.” The top of her head came just to his shoulder. Why had he never noticed that before? 

“Mind if I walk with you, then? I could use a good meal and some warming up after the ride.” She lifted her hair out from under the jumper, and a wave of sent crashed over him. Hits of lavender, and some other floral and earthy scents he couldn’t place skittered around his nose. 

“I’d like that,” he said, surprised at how husky his voice had gotten. 

“Best not keep the Commander or Lady Nightingale waiting any longer. Shall we?”

They made their way outside walking past the marketplace. Dusk was just settling, and the clouds above grew heavy with purples and oranges. 

“How have you been while we were away?” he asked as they passed by the marketplace. 

“Well enough. Denant works me to the bone, but it is good work.” He felt something under the words. A sadness, but he couldn’t place it completely.

“But…?” he probed. 

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, and then sighed. “I have been… a little lonely.”

“Lonely?” he stopped walking then, and turned to her. 

She let out a dry laugh, and nodded while she bent her head. “Its harder being away from my family than I thought it would be. I’m surrounded by people, but I feel very much alone sometimes. I know it sounds silly.” 

“It doesn’t.” he croaked. After he cleared his voice he continued. “I know that feeling. It is not silly.” 

“You know it?” She looked up at him surprised. 

He nodded slowly. “I’ve been amongst hundreds of men, and still felt like I was the only person for a thousand miles.”

“Do you still feel this way?” she whispered as tears started to well in her eyes.

“No.” he said as soothingly as possible. “Not anymore.”

“What fixed it?” He watched her eyelashes flutter as she blinked away the wetness. 

“Time,” he said with a shrug. “Time and good people.”

“Hmm…” she hummed as she started walking again. “Perhaps you could tell me where I could find some good people?” She clasped her hands behind her back and looked up at him for a moment.

“I have a few ideas," he teased.

She laughed at him, clear and bright. All hits of sadness gone. “I am lucky to have you to guide me then.” She linked her arm in his as they worked their way up the the stone steps and under the archway. Krem liked the way she felt next to him. It made him feel strong and supported. She was sure on her feet, each step settled and sound. Her strides felt capable solid, like a walking fortress. They rounded the corner, and came to the first step leading to the keep.

“Good luck with your meeting.” He watched her hand slip from his arm, as she stepped away. “I’ll see you soon?” 

“Yes. Won’t be but a moment,” he assured as he readjusted the back slung on his shoulder. 

“Would you like me to take that to the tavern with me?” she asked motioning to the pack. “You could collect it once you are done.”

“That would be a great help. I feel awkward enough going up there as it is.” Slumping his shoulders, he wiggled the pack off and gave it to her. Once the pack pack left his fingers, he saw it drop and she let out a small “oomf”. 

“Maker, Krem! Did you fill this with rocks?!” With what seemed like tremendous effort, she slipped the pack onto her shoulders. 

“Sorry,” he apologised while chuckling. 

“No need” she dismissed him with a small wave. “Go. I’ll see you after.” With that, she moved toward the tavern. He watched her walk, albeit a little slower than normal. He took a moment, let out a deep breath, and walked up the stairs, mentally going over all the information they had found.

↟↟↟↟

Rhion was well into her second flagon of ale, and still there was no sign of Krem. She was starting to think he had snuck up to his room without her. 

“Gnawing doubt eating at my insides. Darkness swallowing me. Not the dark. It binds. Constricts like a serpent. Cannot breath. Need to get out. But cannot get away from my own head. Not here. Too many thoughts from too long ago.”

Rhion jumped as a young man appeared right next to her. He was gangly with a mop of blonde hair that poked out of a hat with a giganticly wide brim. His light blue eyes held hers as he leaned in closer.

“Don’t be frightened. I’m Cole. You are hurting. Your hurt is very loud.”

“My hurt is loud?” This boy wasn’t making much sense. 

“I help the hurting. It is harder now, but I can still help. You flelt alone. Now you are not. “

“I suppose I’m not,” she said cautiously. 

“Now, now, Kid. Don’t go frightening the pretty lady.” Varric said as he came in beside her. “Hi, Starshine. Cole means well, he just has a hard time expressing it in a way that doesn’t scare the crap out of people.” He took a swig of the ale he’d brought with him. “Who you waiting on?”

“Krem.” She explained. “He just got back from a mission. I told him I’d look after his pack while he reported to the Commander and Lady Liliana. It’s been a while, and I’m not sure how much longer I can stay awake.”

“Blathering and fighting. Arguing going nowhere. I need to be there. Has she gone?" Coles eyes seemed far away, glazed over as he spoke. "Need to hear her voice. Her words are soft but strong. Grounded. Maker she is so beautiful. I want to hold her. Be held by her. No. No. Only heartache down that road. Don’t get hurt. Horns up. Have to keep it together.”

“Cole?” Rhion said as she put a hand on his shoulder. “Are you alright?” 

His eyes focused back to her “You help the hurt. Like Bull. Make him feel whole. He wants you to know. But also doesn’t.”

“Let's stop there, eh, Kid? Best not keep confusing the lady. Why don’t you go talk to Maryden. She liked the last joke you told her.” He nodded solemnly. 

"It was about rabbits. She likes rabbits," he muttered as he went around the corner to talk to the bard. 

“You look beat, Starshine." Varric said as she let out a yawn. "I’ll tell you what, why don’t I look after the pack for you? I’ll make sure it gets to him.”

Rhion was torn. She wanted to see Krem, but she new that any interaction would be small anyway. She her eyelids felt like they had been filled with lead.

“Are you sure, Varric? I don’t want to make you stay up late, too.”

“I am a night owl myself. Do some of my best writing around this time. Go get some rest. I’ll tell Krem you tried to tough it out.”

“Alright.” She said through another yawn. “Thank you, Varric.” She got up, and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. He started chuckling a little “You are probably one of the few people who can do that to me and not have me feel patronized by it.” 

“You’ll have to tell me about the other people sometime.”

“Oh, you know me, Starshine. Always around for a story.” He gave her one of his roguish smiles, to which she gave him a sleepy one of her own. “Night.”

“Night, Varric.” she waved as she made her way to her room.

↟↟↟↟

Krem launched himself down the staircase and ran into the tavern. He almost burst open the door with the amount of force he used to open it, but once inside he saw it was almost empty. A few soldiers huddled around one table, very very drunkenly talking about how much they cared for one another, and Varric writing away at one of the tables. No sign of Rhion anywhere. He let out a sigh of frustration and ran a hand through his hair.

“Hey there, Ladykiller. I was entrusted to keep this safe for you.” Varric waved him over, scooting his pack out from under the table. 

“How long did she wait? I didn’t expect the briefing to go on as long as it did.” He reached down to pick up the pack and slung it back on his shoulder. 

“She was here for quite a while.” he told him without looking up from the parchment. “I sent her home when she looked like she was about to fall asleep in her drink though. Oh, and Cole may have spilled a few of your beans, but I don’t think she put two and two together.”

Krem paled a little in panic. "What beans, Varric?"

"No big beans, I promise." The dwarf waved his hands out in front of himself as he spoke. "Just that you might be carrying larger torch for her than you've let on. Is that true?"

His panic subsided a little. "I don't-" the denial came out of his mouth, but then he stopped himself. After a big breath, he continued. "Yes. I thought about her a lot while we were away. I know that sounds stupid after knowing her for as little as I have."

"Not stupid, Ladykiller. She leaves an impression, thats for sure."

Krem sighed again. “I didn’t mean to make her wait.”

Varric looked up from his writing. “She knows. I think she would have waited longer if she wasn’t as tired as she was. You’ve got a good one there, Krem.”

Krem looked down at his hands. “I don’t have her, Varric.” 

Varric scoffed and gave him a jab with the feathered end of his quill. “Might want to tell her that then. I think she would have some pretty strong feelings opposing that statement.”

Krem shrugged. He was bone tired, especially after that Maker forsaken meeting. “I’m off to bed. Thank you for looking after my things, Varric.”

“No trouble, Ladykiller. But, one word of advice from one man to the other? Don’t wait too long to tell her how you feel. Trust me.”

“Goodnight, Varric.” he said as he headed up the stairs.

Once in his room, he stripped off his armor and underclothes. He moaned a little in relief when he took his binder off, scratching a little at places he just couldn’t get to while it was on. Down to just his smalls, he moved to get into bed. He paused on his way there, and went to his pack to take out the blue flower she had given him. He broght it with him and got under the covers. With a sigh, he twirled it slowly between his thumb and forefinger. 

His whole body ached. But his heart ached more than anything. He hoped he hadn’t mucked everything up. He lay the flower on the other pillow, and turned to his side. His thoughts drifted with the aid of the haze of sleep. All he could think about was how good she felt next to him. How good she smelled. How good she made him feel. She danced in his mind until finally the fade took him.


	3. Move in the Right Direction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***** NSFW****
> 
> Thought I'd take a break from our regular love birds and write about my favorite two characters! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Song Inspriation- Move in the Right Direction by Gossip

Varric stumbled into the armory with Sera, both of them three sheets to the wind. Sera had fashioned three fake spring snakes, and had stuffed them into a hollowed out book. They snuck carefully up the flight of stairs to Cassandra’s room, looking to see if she was about. Varric had seen her at Harold’s Rest earlier, hitting the sauce hard which surprised him. She rarely slummed it with the drunks at the Tavern, and it was even more rare for her to drink to excess. Something had obviously happened, but he wasn’t really in a position to do anything about it.  
Her room was sparse to say the least. Her bed, if you could call a few firs thrown over a small pallet a bed, looked to be probably the most uncomfortable thing he could imagine sleeping on. A pile of books were stacked in the corner on a rickety bookshelf, and a the only furniture besides a small table was a wardrobe in the corner, which looked like it had seen a fair share of good knocks. Varric thought the scene exceedingly funny in his drunken state. Uncontrollable giggles racked through his body. 

“Shhh, dwarfy! You’ll give us away, yeah?” Sera hissed. 

“Sorry!” He whispered hoarsely “Let's hurry! Im drunker than I thought!”

They put the book artfully displayed next to the bed, but then heard shuffling coming up the stairs. 

“Oh, Frig!” Sera exclaimed in a whisper! “Run!” she bolted out the window and started climbing down the stone face of the building. Varric watched her go down, but there wasn’t enough time for him to go out the same way. In a panic, he looked around the room for place to hide. There was only thing large enough to hide himself in, so he barreled into the wardrobe, shutting it all but a crack. 

Cassandra wasn't alone Varric quickly realized. There was a someone, although he had no idea who it was, very much attached to the Seekers mouth. She and the unknown person made their way to the bed.

Cassandra had stripped off her armor on their way, and now was moving to take off her shirt. As she threw it off her head, Varric could only see only her back from their current position. She was lean and muscled with scars of various shapes and sizes simmering in the moonlight.

He drunkenly swept his gaze down from her shoulders to the two dimples of venus just above her ass. Varric has stared at that ass more times than he cared to admit. It was hard not to when just about every time he looked up on their journeys, there it was. It was hypnotizing in a way. Cassanda had this sway when she walked that lulled him whenever he was behind her, which he reluctantly admitted again, seemed to be happening more lately. He’d watch her sway and think about how those ridiculously long legs would feel wrapped around him as he-

Varric shook his head and cursed at himself as his hand traveled to the now very painful erection straining the laces on his breeches. It had been so long since he had sought out any type of physical comfort. That, he told himself, was the only reason he’d been struggling to get her out of his thoughts. The only reason. Yep. That was it. 

Cassandra’s growls and moans were too much for him, and he gently palmed himself through his breeches. He watched through the wardrobe opening as she turned, seeing her breasts for the first time. They were golden in color like the rest of her skin, big enough to fill his hand, with hard dark nipples. Her beau latched his mouth onto one of them, and her eyes rolled back into her head as she tilted her head back with a quiet “Ah”. She seemed so… soft at that moment. Varric had never seen her like this. He tried to imagine what she tasted like. How she would feel under his calloused hands. Or how much he would like to watch as all of her emotions danced across her face as he pleasured her. 

After he first met her, and after she dragged his sorry ass half-way across Thedas and headfirst into this mess, he didn’t care at all about what she felt. He even liked pissing her off, so he did at every opportunity. And when she learned about Hawke being at Skyhold, he felt… proud of himself in a way. For protecting his friend, for keeping him away from all this madness. Hawke had gone through enough pain in his life. He deserved to sit this one out. But, of course with him being who he was, Hawke threw himself into it with the rest of them as soon as they learned about Corypheus being not as dead as they thought he was. 

But that pride only lasted a short while. Guilt soon took over once he heard her conversation with the Inquisitor after they told him to leave. He scampered away before he could be caught eavesdropping, but the sadness in Cassandra’s voice left a bitter taste in his mouth.Then her Inquisitorialness had asked him to make amends by writing the next chapter of that Maker be damned serial and he’d somehow agreed to it. Ellana had a silver tongue that rivaled his own, and he often was left after their chats wondering how the hell she had gotten as much information out of him as she did. He’d been keeping secrets a long, long time, but she wheedled them out of him all the same. Another moan brought him back to the present, and he saw them move toward the bed. 

“You are so beautiful, my lady,” was whats-his-name's response to her moan of approval. He sounded young, and more than a little cocky. “The boys won’t believe me when I tell them about how beautiful you are.”

Varric winced at the boy’s idiocy. He saw Cassandra’s face instantly falter as she stilled. “What?” she barked.

“Nothing to worry about.” He cooed. “There’s a bet going around than no one can tame you. I guess I proved them wrong. I’m going to make you feel so good.” He continued his attentions, oblivious to the potentially fatal flaw in his seduction attempt. 

Varric on the other hand, watched the Seeker’s face shift through disbelief, a flicker of hurt, and then rage. He knew that one well enough to recognize it. She pushed away from him to sit on the bed with her head in her hands. “Get out.” She said with steal in her voice. It was soft, but sent a cold shiver down his spine. 

“Come on, baby. Don’t be that way.” he tried to sooth her as he rubbed her arm. His touch caused her to flinch and stand up. 

“I SAID GET OUT!” she screamed as she rounded on him. “GET OUT BEFORE I THROW YOU OUT!” With a flash, he lept out of the bed scooped up his shirt and ran down the stairs. 

Cassandra paced through the small room, hands clenching. He noticed she was a little wobbly on her feet. Growling, she threw some items around the room, and then collapsed on the bed. 

Varric’s breath caught in his throat as he watched Cassandra’s sob. Cassandra never sobbed. Never cried. She took hits from dragons and didn’t so much as let a tear streak down her cheek. But here she was, sobbing. Her whole body shook with tremors of her breathing, and the despair that soaked each little cry broke his heart. She was always so strong, the arm of the Inquisition, bludgeoned her way through anyone who would stand against them. But now, she lay curled in on herself, heartbroken and alone. 

The more he watched, the more he thought about how alone she must feel all the time. All the times had she stood between them and an enemy while the traveled, taking blows meant for everyone else. Using her body, not just her shield to protect them. To protect him. All the while not asking anyone else for help. Who did she have to talk to when she needed to? He had Hawke. That man knew more about him than any other person in the world. Did she have anyone like that? Curly maybe? No. They depended on each other, he knew. Trusted each other’s judgement, sure. But he didn’t think they talked about the really heavy shit. She didn’t have anyone like that he realized.

“Why did you have to take him from me?” He heard her whisper between soft sobbs. “Why.” 

Varric knew the Seeker had her fair share of struggles and losses. She wouldn’t have had to erect all the emotional walls around herself if she hadn’t gone through some shit. He knew that. But he had no idea what she was struggling with, and that bothered him. Really bothered him.

Cassandra’s sobs quieted, and she stood wiping away her tears. She dressed herself again, grabbed her sword, and headed out down the stairs. For a moment, he panicked and thought she was going to go straight up murder what's-his-face. But a few moments after he heard the door fly open, he heard the tell tale sound of metal hitting wood waft in through the window, followed by her grunting. Just murdering the practice dummies it would seem. He took this opportunity to exit the wardrobe, and started to head for the stairs. He skid to a halt, and made his way back to the prank book he and Sera had left. He scooped it up, and skittered to the stairs again.

After sneaking out of the door as quietly as he could, he ran straight for his room, and flopped on his plush, soft bed. He replayed everything that happened in his mind. Her sobbing. The way her body shook. Then he remembered how beautiful her skin had been. Her moans came back to echo again and again until his cock throbbed painfully once more. He unlaced his breeches and let his cock spring up into his hand. He thought of her as he stroked himself. He thought about kissing her tears away as he drove into her over and over. Feeling her strong body yield to him as he whispered sweet nothings. Kissing every inch of those long, long legs as he thrust as deep inside her as he could. Basking in her pleasure. Listening to her as he held her close to him. Feeling that connection with another being again. That was what he wanted. He wanted to matter to someone. He wanted to matter to her. He roared as he came hard, spilling himself all over his stomach and chest, as he caught his breath. He got up to go to the wash basin and cleaned himself. Once that was done, he sank back into the bed. 

“Well,” he said out loud to himself. “Shit.” He ran his hand over his face, and lay there until he felt himself drifting off into dark oblivion.


	4. Hearts Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Inspiration- Hearts Collide by Little Boots

↟↟↟↟

Preparation for the circuit were finally done. Rhion had gotten up early to drag the supplies she needed to the large area just outside of the stables. All she needed now was to put everything in place, and get Tipper situated. 

After wrestling to get her trick saddle out from under her bed, she realized the case with her bow had been pushed back against the wall. She had to stretch to reach the case, but after a few choice words, she caught it with her fingers. Placing it on the bed, she unlatched the lock and ran her hands over the wood. 

“Hello, my love.” With a rustle around the velvet lining, she found a string and nocked it at the bottom of the shortbow and brought it up to the top in a practiced motion. After stringing it, she grabbed the quiver and made her way to the stables. 

She found Blackwall carving again. He had moved on to the detailed feathers around the head. 

“Good morning, Blackwall,” she greeted him as she moved to tippers stall. 

“Morning, Rhion. I thought it was your day off?” 

“It is. But I'm feeling a bit restless. I was thinking of setting up that circuit.” 

“Are you, now?” he chucked. “Best tell Varric. He’ll be upset if he misses it.” 

“Would you be able to let him know? I was able to borrow some of the practice dummies and a few targets from the quartermaster. I still need to set them up, and saddle Tipper. But that won't take long.” 

“Aye, I can fetch him. But he’ll probably fetch most of Skyhold too. 

“Tis no worry,” she giggled. “Father always drew in a crowd. They don't frighten me quite so much anymore.”

“Right. I’ll go gather the onlookers then.” With a wink, he put down his tools and walked toward the fortress. 

“Alright, Tip,” she said as she secured his bridle. “Let’s have some fun.”

 

↟↟↟↟

“Tiny!” Varric ran behind the tavern where the Chargers were practicing their drills. Bull had previously been bludgeoning Krem with a shield, but he turned toward the dwarf's frantic bellow. Everyone looked up as he sprinted towards them. 

Cassandra ran over from where she had been working through her drills, concern written all over her face. “Varric, what has happened? Is there trouble?”

“No trouble, Seeker,” he dismissed waving his hand as he caught his breath. He turned to Bull. “Rhion is putting up a circuit. You have to come watch. Everyone should!”

“Rhion? Who is Rhion?” Cassandra looked at Bull and Varric as her eyebrows pulled together and she crossed her arms. 

“She’s Denant’s new assistant. But she’s also a Carter. They are horse traders, known for their trick riding. You should come too. I think even you would be impressed, Seeker. And if not, you could always arrest her for something.”

Cassandra rolled her eyes at him and let out a disgruntled sigh only she could make. "Lead on, dwarf.”

By the time they had come down to stables area, a small crowd had already gathered. There were practice dummies put around a large oval track. He saw Rhion driving arrows and daggers into the ground. Varric called out to her, and she gave him a wave. She sauntered over the where they stood, carrying a large sack that clinked a little as she walked. 

“Hello, Varric. Glad you could make it!”

“Oh, I had some spare time. Figured I’d swing by and see what all the commotion was about."

Cassandra let out scoff. “He came running over like the fortress was on fire.”

Rhion let out a giggle as Varric winced and looked to the ground bashfully. “Thanks, Seeker.”

Rhion extended her hand to Cassandra. “I’m Rhion Carter.” 

“Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast,” she said as she shook her hand. 

“Now, now, Seeker. You are forgetting some important information in that little introduction.”

The seekers eyes narrowed and her lips tightened as she rounded on him. “Varric, don't you dare.” 

“Her full name is Cassandra…” The Seeker made a move to grab him. He danced out of the way at the last second. “...Allegra...” 

“Stop it, dwarf!” Cassandra bellowed attempting again to get ahold of him.

“...Portia…” Varric smiled a wicked grin at Cassandra as she growled at him. She had shifted from trying to catch Varric to trying to bludgeon him. “....Calogera….” Another swing as Varric ducked away at the last minute. “...Filomena…” Swing. Duck. “Pentaghast.”

“You are such a shit, Varric!” she cried with a disgruntled wail as she still tried to clobber him.

“That I am, Seeker. We’ve been over that point already.” He gave her a quick wink while she got even more red.

Rhion let out a soft chuckle and tilted her head to the side. “How long have you two been together? You make a cute couple.”

That brought the two of them to an abrupt halt. Bull, Krem and Blackwall all looked at each other and then howled with laughter. 

“What?!” Cassandra and Varric said in unison. 

“Are you not...? You two seem very close.” she said raising an eyebrow. “That little exchange could be considered a marriage proposal where I'm from.”

“I would never-” they said again in unison. Cassandra went white this time. 

“What’s all the commotion about?”

Krem winced a little at the voice behind him, but bounced back as the man made his way to stand near Bull. Krem had tried many times to tell himself that Dorian was of a good sort. He knew Bull wouldn't have continued whatever kind of relationship they had together otherwise. But years of oppression made it hard for him to really get passed it. Deep down he still couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive at his presence.

“There seems to be a misunderstanding about my relationship with the Seeker, Sparkler.” Varric stated as he straightened his tunic. 

“Oh? Have you two finally given into those lusty desires? I do hope to hear the juicy details," he said with a leer in their direction.

Varric ran a hand through his hair. “Don’t you start too, Sparkler.”

“Dorian,” Bull waved a hand in Rhion’s direction. “This is Rhion. She’s taken it upon herself to give us some entertainment this morning.”

“A pleasure to meet you, my dear. Dorian Pavus, the frightfully scary Mage from Tevinter.” He lifted up his hands and waggled his fingers at her. 

Rhion let a soft snort as she tried to cover her mouth with her hand. 

“Nice to meet you,” she mumbled as her face went red. 

Bull clapped his hands. “So, when do we get this started?”

“Soon.” she answered. “I actually have a favor to ask of you, Bull.”

“Of me? What can I do for you? I’m usually too beefy for horses…” He gave a vague gesture to all of him.

She reached into her the large sack she had brought with her and pulled out a disk made of red clay. “I need you to throw these up as high as you can the second I get passed that group of dummies.” she gestured to a group about 50 yards away. 

“Oh, I can throw them. You sure you can hit them though? I can throw pretty far.” Krem saw him flex his arm muscles a little out of the corner of his eye, which caused him to let out an exasperated sigh. Bull looked over to Dorian, and flexed a little harder. Dorian quirked an eyebrow, and the corners of his mouth tugged up as well. 

“The higher the better,” replied as she handed him the sack, not missing their exchange. “I’ll pass by four times. Don’t throw any the first time. Throw one the second and third, and three the fourth.”

“Not a problem.”

“Thank you, Bull.” She departed with a wave and then put her thumb and finger in her mouth, letting out a sharp whistle.

A blue black horse cantered towards her. He had black stockings, and a white star on his forehead.He was long in the leg, but thinner than the war horses Krem had become accustomed to seeing. The saddle he had on was odd as well. It had an assortment of handles and loops, and a long silver handle stuck out where the pommel should be. The horse stopped in front of her, and she ran her hand up to scratch along his forehead. 

He heard little clips of whispers she gave him as they were carried on the wind. After one last pat on the neck, she moved around to his side, stuck one foot in the stirrup, and swung up. 

She had the horse trot over to where the bulk of the crowd had formed. “Hello, everyone!” she greeted with a small wave. “Thanks so much for coming to watch! This here is Tipper. Take a bow, Tip!” 

Tipper brought his head down, and extended his right foreleg, while bending his left, making the a very good impression of a bow. A murmur of laughter rippled through the crowd.

“I hope you all enjoy yourselves. We will start soon.”

With a small kick, Tipper brought them to the start of the track. Master Denant was waiting for her and talked to her briefly. After a few moments and a soft pat on the horse’s rump, Master Denant moved back. Tipper stomped a little in anticipation.

Rhion bent down slightly, gave a kick and they took off down the track. She slid one leg over to sit side saddle, and the dropped down. She used her momentum spring up as her feet hit the ground and flipped over so she was sitting backwards in front of the saddle. She slipped down flipped around again righting herself in the saddle once more. She repeated the process as she came to the end of the straight away. There were whoops and hollers from the crowd as she curved around toward them. As she passed, she rolled so her back was flush against the horse's side with one foot wrapped around a strap along the saddle, and the right hand on the pommel. She smiled as she extended her left arm and pointed her left leg out gracefully. 

She hopped back up into the saddle, unwound her leg, grabbed the handles on the front of the saddle and lifted herself into a headstand as she made her way back to the start of the track. Applause broke out when she sat back down in the saddle. 

Denant met her when she stopped at the starting point. He handed her a shortbow, and she went streaking down the track again. She leaned all the way over, and grabbed an arrow and a dagger from the ground. In one motion, she sat up and buried the dagger in the head of one of the practice dummies. She knocked the arrow, turned over her opposite shoulder and fired, hitting the target dead center. She must have had only a second to aim. 

“Andraste’s frilly knickers, she’s good!” Varric said with a jump. 

Krem nodded with a smile. “I’ve never seen anything like it!” 

Using only her knees to steer, they barreled down the track, she leaned down again, picking up a cluster of daggers and another arrow. She put arrow in her mouth, and then let the daggers fly out of each hand. They hit true again, sinking deep into the straw stuffed heads. She knocked the arrow, and Krem saw Bull launch the clay disk in the air. It sailed high, very high. She leaned back a little as she aimed, pulling the bowstring back as far as she could. 

“A shortbow can't make a hit at that range,” Bull murmured a little cockily. 

She let loose the arrow, it soared up, but went too short, and too high. But, as it arched and dipped, it sailed towards the clay. A half a second later there was explosion of dust, and she let out a whoop as she passed. 

“Proved you wrong, you old boy!” Dorian laughed as he poked his arm. 

“Okay,” Bull said as he nodding. “She’s real good.” 

“She’s marvellous,” Krem whispered reverently.

Bull gave him a smirk, and then a hard pat on the back. 

“Indeed she is, Krem.”

She galloped around the track, slung the bow around herself so it wrapped over her right shoulder, and under her left arm. She slid down, kicked off the ground and sat backwards in the saddle. She leaned over as she took the bow off her back. She grabbed a cluster of three arrows, and fired two them at the targets as she rounded the corner again, still sitting the wrong way. 

Bull threw the second disk just as high as the first as she came around the corner. She leaned back, shifting to the side of the horse much like she did the first time she passed, only now her back faced the ground, not the horse. The only support she had was a leather strap around her lower back, and another strap around her right foot. 

The audience held their breath as she arched her back, she drew the arrow and let it fly. The clay disk exploded, and they erupted with excitement. Krem saw a look of satisfaction on her face as she righted herself on the way back to the starting area.  
Denant came out to steady Tipper as she slipped her feet into two straps at the front of the saddle. He gave her a bundle of arrows in a small quiver which she slung on her back, and then gave Tipper a encouraging slap on the rump. 

He took off again, and as he gained momentum, she rose to her feet until she stood straight up. She fired on every target and dummy as flew passed, hitting each one. She looked at Bull as he chucked the three discs in the air, this even time higher than before. She loosed all three arrowsone by one at lightning fast speed, and hit each one with a satisfying "clunk". Then she jumped up out of the straps that held her feet in place, tucked her body into a tight somersault, and then landed on the ground. 

She gave a small bow, and everyone clapped and hooted. Tipper trotted back to her and gave her a nuzzle. She produced a small carrot from her pocket, and he nibbled it out of her hands. 

Denant shuffled over to her and gave her a few words and a firm pat on the shoulder. She beamed at him a little, and said sonething Krem couldnt hear. Denant took Tippers reigns, and turned to him towards the stables. 

Bull elbowed Krem hard in the ribs. “Go get her.”

“What?!” he barked out.

“She’s interested. You’re interested. Now go be interested with one another.” Krem’s feet rooted to the spot “Go talk to her, Krem,” he said quietly giving him a shove. 

He staggered over to where she stood, wringing his hands a little. 

“Enjoy the show?” she said when he got close. “I hope you did.”

“It was amazing.” He brought his amber eyes to her grey ones. “You are the most amazing thing I’ve ever seen.” 

Her eyebrows lifted up in surprise, and he watched a light flush come through to the tops of her cheeks. Only then did he realize what had actually come out of his mouth.

“I mean-- It was the most amazing--But you were still amazing--” he sputtered out in a panic. 

She just smiled and shook her head. “Thank you, Krem. That means a lot to me.” 

He gaped at her for a few seconds, and then settled into one of his shy smiles. “You’re welcome.”

Bull had held off Varric as long as he could apparently. He ran up and gave her a spinning hug.

“That was even better than I remember!” he roared. “Let's go get some drinks, and you are going to walk me through every step so I can put it in a book.”

“A book?!” she squeaked out. 

“Yep! I have a new idea for another romance serial. About a wild, carefree trick rider, and a shy but loyal soldier.” He looked up at Krem and gave him a very obvious wink. Krem couldn’t tell what he wanted to do more, throttle Varric or go die from embarrassment. But, in the end all he could do was look at his feet as they walked. 

“I don't think anyone would want to read about that” Krem mumbled angrily. He saw Rhion flinch at his words and look down. He mentally cursed at himself. “I meant to say you might want someone flashier than a simple soldier.” Krem mumbled. Rhion didn’t look up, so he couldn't tell if his words soothed the hurt he had just caused.

“I think it sounds beautiful. I would read it.” Cassandra said completely missing the unspoken words littering their conversation. “But, don’t think this gets you out of finishing Swords and Shields. I think you keep ending them on cliffhangers just to irritate me.”

“Now, Seeker.” he said peering up at her. “When have I ever done anything to irritate you on purpose.”

Cassandra only answered with a disgruntled sigh. 

“Swords and Shields?” Rhion inquired. 

“It’s the worst drivel I’ve ever written.” Varric said with a sigh. 

“It is not!” Cassandra exclaimed. “Its beautiful. It’s passionate. It’s whitty.”

“It’s smunt.” Varric stated. 

“It is smut.” Cassandra agreed. “But beautiful smut!” She smiled down at Varric, and Krem saw him give her a half smile in return.

“Whatever you say, Seeker.” he chuckled and ran a hand through his fair hair. He opened the door for them when the group arrived at the tavern.

Cassandra turned to Rhion. “I have every volume, if you’d like to borrow them.” 

“I’d like that.” she replied after risking a quick glance over Krems direction. “Thank you.”

 

When they entered the tavern, they took up one of the larger tables. Dorian and Bull sat on the far bench with Cassandra. Varric sat at the head, immediately taking out a quill, ink, and parchment and laying it down. He motioned for Rhion to come sit next to him, leaving Krem with the spot next to her.  
They ordered a round, and Varric immediately started his interrogation. He made her go through each step, making sure to get not only what she did, but how it felt. He had her describe what the saddle felt like, how coarse wood of her bow was, what emotions she felt as she raced around the track. Rhion did her best to keep up with his questions, and after about forty minutes Varric said he’d gotten enough for now. 

“Now that Varric is done capturing your attention, I would like to get to know you more,” Dorian said as he took her hand in his. 

“He doesn't like when anyone else is given more attention than him.” Bull teased. 

“Quite right. What's the point of all this...” he paused as he swept his hand around handsome face. “...if no one oogles me constantly to enjoy it. I can’t oogle myself! Well, not without a mirror. Or a piece of armor if one is most desperate.” 

“This is why I try to always be very attentive to you,” Bull let out in a deep and husky voice. 

Rhion felt Dorian’s hand shiver a little, but he soon shrugged it off. “But I digress. Tell us about yourself, sweetling.”

“What is it you’d like to know?” she replied shyly. 

“Oh, the normal getting to know you things. Where are you from? What's your family like? What hobbies do you enjoy? And most importantly, how do you get your skin to have that brilliant glow? Because my skin has been absolutely parched since I've gotten here. Between the wind and the insufferable cold, it has lost so much of its usual luster.” He pulled back the skin around his eyes for dramatic effect. 

Rhion giggled as she replied. “My family owns land in the Bannorn, about two days ride from what used to be the Circle of Magi. But we are originally from Starkhaven. My Ma wasn't born there, though. My Da met my Ma while traveling, and fell in love right away. She didn’t care for him at first though. She’s always been a bit of a firebrand, my Ma. And my Da is painfully awkward at times. But, he won her over eventually. His parents didn’t approve, so they eloped and started their life together.”

“Wait!” Varric interrupted. “This is good. Let me jot this down.” he got out another piece of parchment, and motioned for her to continue.

“Umm… I have an older brother named Maddox and older sister named Lileigh. My Ma and sister are the brains and driving force behind the trading business, and my Da, Maddox, and I deliver horses to buyers, purchase new stock, and do shows like I did earlier to help drum up interest for prospective buyers. It also puts a bit more coin in our pockets.”

“Sounds like lot of time on the road…” Varric sympathized. 

Rhion nodded. “It can be. But it is exciting to travel to all the different places. We don't travel year round. Early spring we help foal, but after that we are on the road until late fall. That's usually when we stay home to take care of the stock and make small repairs before winter hits. It’s hard work, but we have carved out a good living. Although I think I disappointed my Da a bit by coming to join the Inquisition.” 

“Why would he be disappointed?” Cassandra asked. 

“He’s a fair bit protective of us all. He made sure we all could look after ourselves, but I think he's afraid I’ve put myself in harms way. Maybe I have, but I couldn't just go on pretending the evil in the world would go away on its own.” 

She cleared her throat and continued. “As far as hobbies go, Ma taught me how to knit, although I'm not very good. And my Da taught me how to play the vielle while we traveled. I do enjoy playing. And then obviously we practice riding and archery. I’m not sure what you mean about a glow?” she laughed. “My Ma makes a soap from lavender, crystal grace, and royal elf root. It helps with the scrapes and bruises we get while working. Maybe that's it?”

Dorian brought both hands to clasp hers now. His eyes went big as saucers, and his bottom lip poked out ever so slightly as he stared at her. “Do you have any more?” 

The table erupted with laughter, as she assured him she’d give him a few bars tomorrow. 

“I know a little about Krem, Bull and Varric. But, what about you Dorian? And Cassandra?

Cassandra smiled, and opened her mouth to respond, but Dorian jumped in. 

“Oh, my favorite subject! As I said earlier, I’m a terrifying mage from Tevinter. I'm the psyon, or heir, of house Pavus, carefully bred from generations of mages into the perfect image you see before you. But, I disappointed my parents in every way, becoming quite the pariah. So I packed up, came south and I’ve been shivering ever since.”

“You disappointed your parents?” she probed. 

Dorian gave a nod and a hum. “I refused to sacrifice my happiness for the progression of the family. And my political leanings are also less than favorable. So, here we are.” He was smiling, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. She reached out and gave his hands a small squeeze. He returned the squeeze, and gave her a nod in thanks. 

“You’re from Tevinter too, right Krem?” She asked leaning back to look at him. 

Krem looked at her, opened his mouth to respond, but then looked down at his ale. “Thats right,” he whispered. 

Dorian’s looked at Krem intensely for a few seconds, and then he looked down too. The mood at the table darkened a bit. 

Varric grabbed his tankard, and held it up. “To disappointing our parents!” he said with a rakish grin. Everyone laughed and raised their glasses, and took a hearty swig. 

“Maybe it's a good thing you don’t know your parents, Chief.” Krem mused. “No one to disappoint that way.” 

“Oh, believe me, Krem. There’s still plenty of people to disappoint under the Qun,” he replied with a smile and a shake of his head. 

“You are still a Qunari?” Rhion turned to him in confusion. “Not Tal Vashoth?

Bull’s eye brows flew up for a second. “And how do you know the difference between a Qunari and Tal Vashoth, hmm?” Bull looked at her a little harder now, with a little more suspicion. 

“We had a Tal Vashoth family come on as hands for a few seasons.” she explained. “I became friends with their daughter. She taught me a little about them. I tend to be very curious.”

“Surprising that you would take them on. Not many people would.” Bull kept his eye trained on her. 

“They were good people. We take care of good people.” She met his stare with her own defiant one. “We made a good profit with their help. My dad helped them get set up with some farm land south of us.” 

Bull weighed her words. “And what happened to this family? Living happily ever after?”

Rhion looked down as tears started to well in her eyes. “No,” she said clearly as a traitorous tear spilled over onto the apple of her cheek. “Their daughter thought farm life was too dull. She joined a mercenary company. They were hired to protect the rebel mages when they went to the conclave.” 

Cassandra took in a hiss of a breath. Bull’s eye softened a little as another tear spilled over. 

“Now look what you did, you overgrown lummox!” Dorian hissed as he elbowed him in the side.

With skaky hands, she went to wipe the tear away. Unfortunately, the it was replaced by two more rather quickly. 

The whole table was taken by surprise when Cassandra sat down next to Rhion and wrapped her arms around her. After a few moments of letting her sniffle into shoulder, Cassandra pulled back and wiped her tears away. 

“The Divine’s death wasn’t the one I felt keenly,” Cassandra confided. “I lost my brother Antony many years ago. The rage and sorrow I felt after he passed was earth shattering.”

She grabbed her hand, and placed it between her own. “It will not surprise anyone else here when I admit that I often let my emotions rule me.” She paused and looked at Varric for his normal witty commentary. When none came, she continued on. “I have tempered the rage, but the sorrow still remains. The world feels...less… without him in it. I think you might feel the same about your friend.” 

The light trickle of tears began subside a little she nodded and threw her arms around the warrior’s neck. Cassandra looked surprised at first. But, she wrapped her arms around her, giving her back a nice pat. 

Bull came around and put a hand on Rhion’s shoulder. Cassandra’s arms tightened protectively about her, but she didn't say anything. 

“I'm sorry,” he said as he crouched down. Even crouched Rhion still had to look up at him. “You surprised me. I’m not surprised often. I don't… react well when it happens.”

“You must be the impossible on birthdays.” She replied with one last sniffle. 

Bull let out a big laugh as he stood up again, looking relieved that she wasn’t angry. “Yes. I’m a bit of a bear, aren’t I Krem?

“The worst, without a doubt.” He gave her a reassuring smile. 

Cassandra stood up, and gave her a pat on the shoulder. “I should get some sleep. The Inquisitor should be back tomorrow so I’m sure things will be quite busy. Goodnight, everyone.” As she turned, she poked Bull hard in the chest. “No more being mean to her. Or you will answer to me.”

Bull laughed, and waggled his eyebrows at her. “Now we’re talking, Cassandra. That’s hot.” 

Dorian rolled his eyes and stood as well. “I’m going to bed as well. Need to get my beauty rest.”

He walked over and hugged Rhion softly. “Lovely to meet you, my darling.” 

“I’ll get the soap to you tomorrow morning.” She said with a nod. 

“You are my salvation.” he praised as he put his two hands on her cheeks and kissed the top of her head affectionately.

Cassandra, Dorian and Bull departed. Leaving just Varric and Krem with her. Varric shot Krem a roguish smile, and started packing up his things. “I should turn in too. No doubt it will be my turn to follow after the Inquisitor to whatever ass end of Thedas she needs to go to next. You two have a nice night.”

“Goodnight, Varric.” She said as she opened her arms. He let out a small chuckle, and went into the hug. 

“Thanks again for today. It was quite a sight. I’ll give you a signed copy of the book once it’s done as a thank you, eh?”

“A better thank you would be 20% of the profits, you know,” she teased.

He let out another laugh, and “Merchants. Always out for a cut. Alright, 5% and the signed book.”

She narrowed her eyes and gave him a half grin. “15%.”

Varric sighed, and outstretched his hands. “You’re indenturing me here. Fine, fine. 10% and I change your name and distinguishing features.”

Rhion laughed, and stuck out her hand. “You have yourself a deal.”

Varric took her hand, gave it a shake, and waved them goodnight while muttering about “taking the girl out of the business, but not taking the business out of the girl.”

It was just the two of them now. An awkward silence settled over them a bit. Rhion took another swig of ale and then let her fingers trace over the lip of her glass.

“Sorry about the Chief. He can be a little intense sometimes,” Krem apologized as he too stared at his glass. 

“I can understand where he’s coming from. It must be strange for him to have someone care about his people here. I saw the way other people treated them. My father had to buy the farm land for them because the original owner wouldn’t sell it to them. I am still surprised at the amount of hate people can direct at one another just because they are a little different.”

Krem looked over to her, and watch as she wiped away another tear. “Your father is a good man to do that for them.”

“He is.” She gave him a soft smile. “He’ll probably come visit when we need new horses sent. You’ll get to meet him then.”

He gulped a little at that. Another silence settled in around them, but less awkward this time. 

“You really were marvelous today,” Krem said, trying again. 

“Thank you. I worked really hard. It’s nice when other people can appreciate it.” After a slight pause, she continued. “I should probably hit the hay as well. I have to be up early again." She didnt really want to leave him, but she didn't krem to feel like he had to keep her company. 

“I could walk you back, if you’d like.” he looked at her through the side of his eye shyly.

She looked at him curiously. He was sending all sorts of mixed signals, and she couldn’t get a reading off of him. One moment the look he’d give her could almost set her on fire, but the next he wouldn’t even make eye contact. She thought he might be pushing himself to be nice to her because of the others. They seemed to tease him about her a lot. Did that mean that he had told them he fancied her? If so, why hadn’t he acted on it? Maybe this was that moment? Or was he doing this out of politeness? She had no idea. 

“Alright. But don’t feel like you have to if you have more important things to do. I wouldn’t want to stop you from doing anything.” She gave him an out if he wanted to take it. 

“I’d like the fresh air, if you don’t mind the company.” he all but whispered. 

“I’d like that.”

They walked out of the tavern into the crisp fresh air. They could see their breath, and a light frost crunched beneath their boots as they walked. It had started to snow lightly. Big puffy flakes that flittered down from the sky rather than fell. It wasn't unusual to get snow this late in the spring, especially in the mountains.

As they passed by the now cold armory, they heard soft whimpers coming from a room upstairs. The whimpers turned to drawn out moans, which were obviously coming from someone having an intimate moment. A deeper moan accompanied the first moan. Two someones having an intimate moment then. 

Rhion looked to Krem, who had first gone white, and was now smiling broadly while trying not to laugh. 

“What is it?” she got close to him and whispered. “Should we leave?”

“You were right.” Krem answered softly. “Although, I can scarcely believe it.”

“About what?” she mouthed as the moaning continued to escalate. 

The answer to her question came in the from the room above. 

“Oh god, Seeker!” a husky voice exclaimed. A voice she knew very well. “You feel so good.” 

Her eyes widened and she brought a hand to her mouth. 

“For Maker's sake, use my name!” 

There was a pause, and then scrape of wood on wood followed by an “oof”. The “oof” quickly turned into a long drawn out moan. 

“Cassandra.” It came out of the window as little more than a whisper, but it dripped of passion and desire. Another long moan came. “Cassandra!” The scraping of wood melded with the deep moans forming its own little symphony. Krem seemed rooted to the spot, eyes as wide as a doe’s. 

It was now becoming too intimate to trespass any longer. Rhion grabbed his hand and led him away. 

“I can’t believe that just happened,” he said once they were asafe distance away. 

Rhion smiled at him. “They seemed to be enjoying themselves,” she giggled.

“Everyone will be in an uproar when they find out." She heard him sigh and watched as his face darkened.

His statement brought her feet to a halt. “Why would anyone have to know?” 

“Gossip travels quickly here.” he said with a small frown. “If we know, you can bet it won't be long until someone else does.”

“Well it won't come from me.” she stated defiantly while putting a hand on her hip. “And it won't come from you either Cremisius….” she paused mid scolding. “What’s your middle name?”

He let out bemused chuckle. She saw him fighting to keep his face straight. “I don't have a middle name.”

“You don’t?” she questioned as she tilted her head a little. “Why not?”

“Cremisius Aclassi isn’t enough of a mouthful?” He let out a carefree smile that she had never seen. She thought he was handsome before, but the way his face lit up made her heart swell in her chest. 

“I think it’s a lovely name.” She gave his hand a squeeze, and his eyes drifted down as if he’d forgotten she still held it. 

“I won’t tell anyone, I promise. They deserve to be happy.” He still was staring at her hand. 

After a few moments of silence, Rhion’s curiosity got the better of her. “Could I ask you a question, Krem?” 

She felt him stiffen, and saw him swallow hard. He kept his face neutral though. “Sure.”

“I couldn’t help but notice how everyone teases you….about me. Is there a reason for that?” 

He blinked a few times, scrunching his face in confusion. “What?”

“I notice people teasing you while looking in my direction. And then what Varric said today… Is there anything behind that?” 

Krem opened his mouth to speak, and but all that came out was a dry laugh. He tried again. “I don't… have a lot of experience with… intimacy,” he explained. “So when I show interest in someone… people tend to have a lot of opinions about it.” 

“And you have an interest...in me.” She said it as more of a statement rather than a question. 

“Yes,” he breathed out. He looked like he was about to go to the slaughter. 

“I have developed an interest in you too, ya know.” He looked at her searching for something. What that something was, she had no clue. “I would very much like to get to know you more.” She let her eyes do some searching of their own. 

“I’d like that, too,” he answered finally, giving her a small grin.

“Good. That will make things a little easier for me,” she joked. 

She felt a shiver move through his body. That brought her attention to the dusting of snow on his metal shoulders, and the redness at the tip of his nose.

“Oh, you’re getting cold! Well, no wonder since you are wearing mostly metal. You should get back before you catch a chill!” 

“I’m alright for a few more minutes.” He brushed a few snowflakes from the hair around her face. “Besides, being from Tevinter means I’m always cold. But, some things are worth being colder for.” 

That smoldering gaze was back, and she felt her heartbeat quicken, and her knees wobble a bit. 

“You should get inside. Your face is turning pink.” His voice had gotten husky again.

She new that her face turning pink had nothing to do with the temperature outside, and everything to do with the very handsome soldier in front of her. He was so close, and she was tired of waiting. She pushed up to her toes, and placed a feather light kiss on his lips. 

He reeled backward, arms flailing a bit, leaving her feeling waves of confusion and rejection. She backed away from him, putting some more distance between the two of them. Obviously she had read the situation all wrong. 

“I’m sorry.” she whispered, head downcast as she wrapped her arms around herself. “I shouldn't have-”

“-No!” he croaked. Regaining his composure, he continued. “I wasn’t expecting you to do that, is all. I don't have a lot- what I mean to say is that I haven’t- not with someone who meant anything. Oh, Maker's balls! I’m so bad at this,” he wailed. 

“Krem it's okay-” she soothed reaching out to him. 

“It’s not okay!” he wailed. “I’ve faced down enormous giants, poisonous spiders, magic trees, and demonic squirrels without batting an eye! But every time I look at you my brain shuts down and I can barely speak! It’s so frustrating!” 

“Wait, demonic squirrels?” she arched an eyebrow. 

Krem tried to reign himself in, and the continued to explain. “I just need some time. Is that okay?” 

She met his eyes. “So, we are going to just gloss over the whole demonic squirrel thing, then?” 

He laughed a little, nodding. “For the time being.” 

Rolling her eyes at him, she sighed. “I will ask you about later. And that story better be amazing.”

“I will try to make it as riveting as possible.” 

She nodded. “And I will go slower. Let you take the lead. I can be a little impulsive at times. But, I want you to feel comfortable. I will go slow. Glacially, if need be.”

“Thank you.” he murmured. 

“You are worth it,” she told him confidently, adding a boop on the nose to make her point. ““But, we both should get back inside. You are turning into a Krem-sicle.” 

Krem groaned. “Please don’t tell the Chief you said that. I don’t want to give him any more nicknames.” he groaned. 

“Oh? What nicknames has he given you so far?” she asked as she poked him in the side. Unfortunately, it was blocked by all the armor he was wearing. 

“Definitely not telling you that,” he mumbled stubbornly.

“I will get it out of you somehow, Messere Aclassi.” she teased. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Miss Carter,” he said equally teasing. “Sleep well.” 

She watch him as he walked back through the courtyard. His pace was quick, but she saw him bring a hand up go brush his lips. With a sigh, she opened the door into her frigid room and moved to get a fire going.


	5. In the Name of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Inspiration- In the Name of Love by Martin Garrix, Bebe Rexha

Krem headed down towards the stables. Preparations to meet Bull’s Qunari contact were complete and the Chargers were to move out in two days time with the Inquisitor. Bull had put him in charge of getting their supplies organized for the journey. Denant was where he always was, checking over horses and generally grumping at the world around him. But he greeted him as he approached the stall. “What can I do for you, Sir?” 

“The Chargers are going on mission with the Inquisitor, and three of the inner circle. We leave in two days.”

“How many ya need?” he barked out.

“Ten, and a few pack horses if possible, Sir. We will be traveling light though. ” 

Denant nodded and stuck his thumb toward the barn. “Talk to Rhion. She’ll get you set up right.”

“Thank you,” he said with a slight nod of his head as he headed toward the barn. 

He was nervous to see her again. He had been avoiding her these last few days and he knew it. She promised to give him time, and she had done that, and he was both glad and sad about it. He didn't know if her absence from Harold’s Rest was because she was being kept busy, or if she also was trying to avoid him. He pushed that thought aside. Rhion was too direct to pay games like that. She had said that he would be in control of the situation, and although a part deep inside him reveled in that idea, the larger part of him was terrified. But, she obviously was waiting for him to act. 

Bull had told him several times that he had to get out of his head and let his instincts take over. But, this was all so new to him. He’d had a few drunken escapades over the years, but it was all very anonymous, with no commitment to speak of. This was so very different, and he was very much out of his depth.

He went in looking through the stalls trying to find her. Some off key humming was coming from the left corner of the room. He headed toward the sound and saw her brushing a very pregnant mare. So pregnant that the Rhion had to curve her body a little to fit in the stall with her. Her dark hair was pulled back in a braid that swayed as she moved. A few pieces of hay had wedged themselves in the strands. She was covered in muck, but Krem couldn't help but think about how beautiful the scene was. She seemed so at peace. The sky was actually falling around them, but you wouldn't know that here. The mare whinnied a little as he got closer, and she looked up at him. 

“Well if it isn't Messere Aclassi.” She brushed her hand over the mare’s rump, and gave it a light pat. “What can I do for you?”

Krem was about to respond when the mare gave his chest a headbutt and gave another whinny. 

He heard her giggle as she wiggled out of the stall. “She thinks you have a treat for her.”

Krem chuckled and put out his hand. White lips nuzzled and nipped at his palm. “Smell like carrots, do I?” 

Krem let the his other hand run up and down her nose and forehead. Rhion stood next to him and held out a small apple. He offered it to the persistent filly, who crunched it down in a few seconds. 

He felt the tickle of her soft laughter brush over his neck and realized how close they were to one another. He felt his stomach tighten, and his face flush. 

“Not carrots. Metal, leather, and…. sage?” 

“Got hit in the knee by back of an ax two years ago. I healed fine, but it gets stiff sometimes if I'm not careful. Stitches makes a balm that helps when I push too hard.” 

He turned in so he could see her face. A few strands had worked their way out of the braid and had fallen around her face. Her cheeks blushed a little and her lips parted a fraction. He brought his hand up, and tucked the loose hair behind her ear, watching as her eyes fluttered shut for a second, and then came back to his, eyelids still heavy. 

“Smells nice,” she whispered. 

He stood there unable to move. His body urged him to go, but also screamed for him to stay. He let his hand drift down, brushing her jaw and neck on it's way to cup her cheek. 

He felt a hard thump on his back as the mare gave him another headbutt. He was lurched forward, arms flying around Rhion in an effort to keep from falling. Fortunately, she was able to keep her balance for the both of them. Unfortunately, he now had her curvy body tucked into his. His blood was rushing his ears as he backed away. 

“We need-” he choked and cleared his throat. “The Chargers are going on a mission with the Inquisitor in two days.” He ran a hand through his hair to calm down. 

“For how long?” 

It came out as little more than a whisper, causing him to turn back to her. She had wrapped her arms around herself again. He noticed she did that when she felt insecure or uncertain. He took the few steps back to back to her, reaching out to take her hand. 

“A few weeks. Maybe more.” 

She nodded, but didn’t look at him. She did take his hand, letting her thumb run over his knuckles. “You’ll need horses for everyone then. And supplies. I’ll make sure you have everything you need.”

They stood in silence for a few minutes. He could tell that his constant warring with himself was having an effect on her as well. She'd find out about him sooner or later. It would be best if it came from him.

“When we get back, I want…” He stumbled over himself, and cleared his throat again. “I want to talk with you. I want you to know some things about me. Important things.”

She looked at him then, searching. He hoped his eyes could say what his tongue kept tripping over. 

“Okay.” Her hand moved up to brush his cheek. “When you are ready to tell me, I'll listen.” 

After his nod, she gave a small sigh. “How many people are going with you?”

“Nine.”

“I’ll get you set up.” she assured him again.

He felt her start to pull away slightly. He took her hand as it fell away from his face and kept looking at her. Need was threatening to overwhelm his control. Not just the physical need. He needed to feel what it was like to be the man she wanted. She didn't think of him as Krem the Abomination. Or even worse, Krem the addled woman who played at being a man. He needed to just once feel what it was like to simply be a man with a woman who cares for him because he was himself. At that moment, he decided it was worth the heartache down the road if he could just experience that this one time. 

“Can I- can I kiss you?” He said softly. But it dripped with everything he was feeling at that moment. Desperation. Hunger. Pain. Hope. Everything. 

“Thought you’d never ask,” she said with a quirk. 

He watched as her eyes fluttered shut so her lashes kissed the tops of her cheeks. He leaned forward, guiding his right hand around the small of her back. He crooked his index finger on his left hand, and brought it under her chin. Slowly, he guided her to his mouth. 

The kiss was sweet. Tender. Her lips were soft. Unimaginably soft. Her mouth ghosted over his lips, pulling softly, opening him to her little by little. She nibbled his bottom lip lightly, and then sucked it into her mouth, dragging her teeth along as she let it go. He groaned softly and brought her even closer to him.

Then it was not sweet. It was scalding. He licked the seam of her lips and when she opened for him he let his tongue wrap and wiggle with hers. It was wet, sloppy, and perfect. She made a little mewling sound, and it sent a electric bolt straight to his loins. He pushed his leg in between hers and the deep moan he captured with his mouth broke him. 

His left hand buried itself in her hair, while his right grabbed her round bottom, crushing her to him even more while his fingers sank into her flesh as much as her leather breeches would allow. He felt her melt against him, wiggling her core along the top of his leg and he swore she left a trail of fire in her wake. 

“Hey, Rhion I wonder if-Oh, Bloody Maker!” came a gruff voice from behind him. 

They both pulled apart from one another and turned to see the most embarrassed looking Blackwall stuck sputtering in the barn entrance. 

“I-I will come back later. Much later.” They heard him let out breathy chuckle as he trudged out quickly. 

Krem felt the wave of panic crash over him. They were caught. Gossip traveled like wildfire through the castle. What would she do if anyone confronted her about it? Deny it happened? Would she finish with him if she knew? That might crush him more than he would have thought possible. He mustered the courage to look at her. Her breath was still heavy, her lips plumped and red from his attentions. She was also beet red with embarrassment. He tried to think of something to say, but just stood there with his mouth open. 

She brought her hand to her mouth and let out a snort of laughter. Which quickly turned into a full out body quaking fit.

“I can't believe he-,” she tried to say before another bout of laughter took over. 

“The look on his face!” she doubled over again. 

Her giggles were infectious, and after a few unsuccessful tries, they finally managed to stop themselves. 

“Well, safe to say the cats out of the bag.” She looked up at him with a smile and wiped a tear from her eye. “Although, Blackwall seems the type to be able to keep a secret or two.”

“Yes I think he could. But if he mentions anything the Chief or Varric, it will be everywhere in a matter of minutes. I should go talk to him.” 

“Not the first time you've had trysts in the stables, hmm?” She gave him a sly smile as she poked at the armor on his chest. 

He smiled back while shaking his head. “I never have. This-between you and me-its special.”

She beamed at him and lifted herself on her toes to place another sweet kiss on his lips. “It's special to me too. You are special to me.” 

She knocked the wind out of him with that. It wasn't that he couldn't breathe, but more like forgot how. His brain came to a halt. All he could do in that moment was memorize her face. The way the skin around her eyes was crinkled. The slight dimple in her cheeks. The way her bottom lip bowed and puckered. Every perfect freckle. 

“Blackwall is surprisingly fast when he wants to be,” she said with a giggle looking past him.

That brought him back to the present. He smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead. “I’m faster, I think.” He was rewarded with another giggle. “Varric is doing a reading from one of his books in the tavern tonight. It would be nice to… see you there.”

“Wouldn't miss it." she said as she rubbed her nose against his. "Now, run after Blackwall so I can stare at your bum as you leave.” 

He rolled his eyes while his cheeks colored. “See you later tonight.” 

“See you later.”


	6. Lovefool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Inspiration- Lovefool by the Cardigans (but the cover by Wila is flippin' amazing.)

Krem looked to his left during one of Varric’s flourishes as the whole room laughed. Rhion was slumped over the table, using her arm as a pillow. She had come to the reading shortly after getting her work done. She had stopped by the bathhouse to wash the day’s dirt and grime away. Krem noticed how unbelievably tired she looked once she came in. She put on a smile though, and nestled herself into his side with a quiet hum. No one really said anything about their close proximity. Rhion had established herself as someone who sought out touch from the people she trusted. Blackwall did give him a few looks, and seemed to resemble a cat who had gotten into the cream. 

Bull and Varric had encouraged her to drink, which he thought only made her more tired. Things settled down as Varric began to read, but his attention didnt stray from her for long. He watched her slow measured breathing from under the curtain of dark curls covering her face. A few strands billowed every time she exhaled. He brushed her hair away, revealing her sleeping face. Her left cheek was pushed against the wood, making her mouth open slightly. A soft snore escaped with each exhale, and a track of drool had pooled down the side of her mouth. 

After biting back a bark of laughter at her current state, he brushed her hair off to the other side. He felt a large hand covered his shoulder and give a small squeeze. Raising his head, he found Bull smirking at the two of them with a smile. 

“So…”Bull groaned out as he sat down next to him. “Things are progressing, eh Krem? That’s good. Real good.”

“Please don't say anything to anyone. I…. haven't told her yet. After we get back I will.” Looking down at his hands. “I just want this to last a little longer.” 

“I get it, Krem." Bull said putting his arms behind his head and leaning back a bit. "But, I've seen the way she looks at you. And the way you look at her. I know what lust looks like, and I see that a little. But mostly, I see someone who looks at you like the sun shines right out your ass. And, you've got a mighty fine ass, Krem. I can see why she would be looking.” 

Krem groaned and rolled his eyes at him. Bull put his arm around his neck and pulled him into his chest. Bull laughed at the half hearted slaps at him and the muffled protest at being suffocated by pillowy man bosoms. Bull let him go and ruffled his hair. “I think you should give her a chance to surprise you.”

Krem looked up him and held his gaze. He felt his eyes water a little and looked down again. “You’ve been spending too much time with that Altus.” 

Bull chuckled, and leaned in closer to him. “He surprised me, too.” That brought his attention right back to Bull. The tears in his eyes built until they spilled over. He watched a single tear trailed from Bull’s eye as well.

“Besides,” he said leaning even closer. “He does this thing with hands. I don't think I've cum so hard in my-” 

“Ah-no, Chief! I don't wanna know! DON’T WANNA KNOW!” Bull gave a throaty laugh as Krem slapped at him again. 

“Just tell her. Tell her everything. And then, fuck her nice and good. Make it so she can't walk in the morning.” He gestured a little for emphasis. “And then…. Keep fucking her, I guess. Honestly I'm not really sure what you humans do after that.” His slung his meaty arm around Krem’s shoulders. 

“Thanks, Chief.” Krem leaned into his shoulder a bit. 

“Horns up, Krem-de-la-Creme.” He gave his shoulders one more squeeze, and then let go. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I'm gonna go find that Altus and fuck him til he can't walk in the morning. All this pep talk has wound me up.” 

Bull left him with a hard slap on the back and a “Good talk.”

Krem sat in silence for a few more minutes while listening to Varric. It was getting late, Varric’s gravely voice was starting to make his eyelids heavy. 

Softly brushing his knuckles over Rhion’s cheek, he tried to wake her. He watched her eyebrows furrow slightly, and she let out a soft breathy sigh. 

He tucked her hair behind her ears, and the moved to give her shoulder a soft shake. “Rhion, it's time to go to bed, sweetheart.” 

Her brows furrowed even more as she waved him off sluggishly and mumbled something he couldn't quite catch.

“We’ve got to get you to bed. You can't sleep on the table all night.” 

“Too far. Too cold,” she whined while cracking one eye open. 

“It's too cold? Your room is too cold?” He was trying to figure out what she could be trying to convey.

Her right hand sought out his. When she found it, she nodded. “Stay.” 

He would look into how to make her room warmer for her tomorrow. Right now he racked his brain trying to come up with the best answer to his situation. Giving her hand a light squeeze, he leaned in a little closer. “Would you like to stay with me? My room is just upstairs.” 

Rhion nodded and she sat up, and then limply lifted her arms up toward his neck. He couldn't help but chuckle at how childlike she looked at this moment. With her arms now securely around his neck, he grabbed the backs of her thighs and secured her legs around his waist. She tucked her head into the crook of his neck, nuzzling her nose in small circles.

It was a bit challenging making his way around remaining group with her wound around him, but he managed to make his way to the stairs eventually. He saw Varric pause and lick his finger to turn the next page. They made eye contact for a second before his attention turned back to the book in front of him. But a knowing smile stayed on his face as he continued to read. 

Progress up the stairs was slow since he couldn't see his feet, but eventually they made it to his floor. It took some juggling, but he managed to get the door unlocked. He leaned over slowly once he made it to the bed, letting his arms cushion her descent. Her hair lay strewn along his pillow, and her arms and legs were flopped wide open. 

He brushed her cheek again. “I need to take your boots off, sweetheart. That okay?”

He was answered by a foot landing on his thigh. With a chuckle, he pulled the boot off, followed by her sock. The second foot was in his lap soon after, and the actions were repeated. 

The blanket on the bed rustled as she moved to sit up. Her hands moved to the hem of her overshirt, and she wrestled to try and get it off. 

“Let me help.” He felt his fingers brush over her ribs as he grabbed the thick fabric, slowly guiding it over her head. 

She looked up at him with a smile once the shirt came off. “Hi, handsome.” 

He blushed and crouched down to put himself more at her eye level. “Hello, yourself.” 

He lightly ran his hand up and down from shoulder to elbow. A high pitched hum vibrated from her as she put her head on his chest. 

“You are too hard,” she said jiggling his armor back and forth. 

That old spike of panic started to rise up from inside him again, but he fought it down. “You lay down. I'm going to get my bedroll so I can sleep on the floor.” 

His chest armor jostled again and he noticed her fingers were clutching it so hard her knuckles lightened. “Stay with me. Please.” She wound her arms around him. “Hold me.” Her voice broke at the end. And that broke him. 

“Alright, I'll stay. Let me get this off. Lay back.” She let her arms drop, and he kissed the top of her head as it fell backward. “I’ll be right back. I promise.”

Shuffling quietly to wardrobe in the corner of the room, he began removing his armor. Once stripped down to the soft linen trousers and undershirt, he made his way back to the bed. He pulled back the covers and slipped under them. As he rolled to his side, soft arms wrapped around his middle. 

He ran his fingers through her hair, and he whispered sweet nothings as he basked in the feel of her nestled against him. She mumbled something into his shirt. He pulled back a little and asked her to repeat it. 

“I was right,” she slurred. 

“Right about what?”

“You have the most perfect bum in all of Thedas.” A feather light caress swept along his hips and down to emphasize her thoughts on said bum with a light squeeze.

He jumped a little and then settled back after she let out a cackle. She wound her legs through his, and wiggled her head back against the top of his chest. Her skin was soft. Running his fingers over the exposed skin on her arms became hypnotic. He also very much enjoyed the sound she made as he did so. 

“Smell so good.” He felt her say it more than heard it. Soft lips brushing against the skin on his throat. “So happy.”

Trembling hands gathered her even closer to him. “You make me happy too. Get some sleep.” 

Another small brush against his neck left him shivering. Closing his eyes, he inhaled, letting her subtle scent wash over his senses in tiny waves. Her breathing deepened, and he felt sleep take her again. With a sigh he gave her kiss on the top of her head, and let sleep take him as well. 

↟↟↟↟

A ray of sunshine knifed it’s way behind Rhion’s eyelids, making her groan into the pillow. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes, and realized that she wasn’t in her room. It was far too warm, and the bed was far too comfortable. In a panic, she looked around the room trying to remember what happened. Her clothes were still on, so that at least was comforting. A shuffling outside the door instantly got her attention. The door opened, and Krem popped in with a tray. 

“Oh, you’re awake.” He said with a smile. “Good morning.”

Seeing him coming through the door, she relaxed a bit. And then instantly started to panic again. A stream of ‘what-if’s’ streamed through her head. But, she fought that down. Krem wasn’t that type of person. She was safe with him. 

“Good morning, Krem.” All he had on was a simple shirt and leather breeches. She could see the way his muscles rippled beneath the fabric. She swallowed hard and looked away. 

“I thought you might be hungry, but I didn’t know what you liked. So I got a little of everything.” 

He put the tray down on the bed. It was now apparent why his muscles were strained carrying the tray. To say it was laden with food would be an understatement. There were smoked meats, cheeses, hard boiled eggs, pastries, and two small cups and a tea pot. They could easily have fed five people with the spread. Krem picked up one of the cups. 

“Tea?” 

Her eyes flicked up to his and held them. He gave a shaky smile, which led to her smiling in return. 

“Yes, please.” 

He poured the tea, and moved the cup toward her. His fingers traced hers as they passed the cup to her. Her pulse quickened, and her breath caught. 

“Thank you” She stammered out. “This looks amazing.”

She watched as he let out a breath himself. “Good, I’m glad.” 

They ate in silence for a few moments, but her curiosity got the better of her again. “Care to tell me how I ended up in your bed?” 

Krem choked a little on an egg, but recovered pretty quickly. “You-ah. Passed out downstairs, and when I tried to wake you to get you back to your quarters, you--um-- you wouldn’t go. You said it was too cold. So I carried you up here. I was going to sleep on the floor, but you wouldn’t let me do that either. Nothing happened. We just slept. Well, you did grab my-ah-my bottom a bit.” 

Krem was turning a pleasant shade of pink. She smiled at him. “And I don’t remember a thing. The Maker is has quite the sense of humor. ” Her hand skimmed over the bed to his, and gave it a squeeze. “Thank you for looking after me, Krem.”

His eyes didn’t leave their hands for a few moments. He seemed struggling with something.

“I know I had said we would talk once I got back. But I-I would like to tell you now. If-if that’s alright with you.”

“If you are ready to tell me, Krem. Don’t push yourself to do anything you don’t want to do. I can wait.”

He looked up at her, searching. “I want to tell you. Badly. It’s just… hard.”

Rhion stood from the bed and moved the tray to the small writing desk near the bed. She went back to bed, sitting right at the headboard. After adjusting the pillows, she spread her legs and gave the space in between them a soft pat. 

“Come sit here, please.” 

“Sit there?” He squeaked. 

She gave him a small giggle, and then put her hand on his cheek. 

“Yes. Rest your back on me, and then tell me what you are comfortable with me knowing. My Da did this with me when I was little and we needed to talk. It was easier for me to tell him without looking at him. But him hugging me, letting me know he was there supporting me, made it easier. We could try it and see if it helps you too?”

“I’d like to try,” he whispered.

 

↟↟↟↟

He gave her a nod, and then moved to sit. She bent her legs on the bed slightly and then put her sternum against his back. He let out a sigh as her arms came around him and she rested her chin on his shoulder. 

“Tell me when you are ready. I’ve got you. There’s no rush. Feel what you need to feel, and say what you need to say.”

He took a big breath, and leaned into her a bit more. Her arms around him were comforting. He didn’t feel trapped like he thought he would. Her grip around him was loose, but with her back against him he felt supported. Both physically and emotionally. But he was still trying to form everything in the best way.

“You know I’m from Tevinter. I wasn’t a slave, but not far from it. I was part of the Soporati-Citizens that aren’t mages. My father was a tailor. My mother wanted me to marry up. They tried to find me a nice merchant’s son.” He paused, waiting for her to figure out what that sentence meant. It didn’t take very long.

“Merchant’s son?” She spoke softly into his left ear. 

“I’m not,” his voice broke a little. He cleared his throat and continued. “Built like other men. I spent my early life in dresses. Every day, I’d put that dress on, stare at myself in my father’s shaving mirror and just...hate myself.” Tears were trickling down his face now. The hurt was old. Very old. It was like a wound he quite couldn’t heal. He’d come to terms with who he was, accepted it, even started to cherish it. But he still grieved for the little boy who felt trapped and alone all those years. 

Her arms tightened around him as he sniffled a few times. He needed a minute to work through the hurt, and she gave him that. He calmed a little, and felt like he could go on. 

“When I told my family, my mother wanted to throw me out. She said if I didn’t marry well, I was dooming the family to slavery.” He took another deep breath. “My father always knew, I think. When I was little, he’d angle his mirror down so I could pretend to shave… just like him.” He took another shaky breath and wiped a track of tears away. “My father made shirts, aprons, that kind of thing. Nothing fancy. Then one day, noble decided that he was going to clothe the poor as a pet project. He had his slaves make clothing at prices my father couldn’t match. He had to sell himself into slavery to keep my mother and I from landing in trouble.”

There was another squeeze around him. “Have you heard from him, at all? Do you know where he is?”

“No,” he whispered shaking his head. “I have no way of tracking where he is. Even if I did, I’d have to go back to Tevinter to do anything about it. Which isn’t possible.” 

“I decided to become a soldier to help support my mother, but women were restricted in their ranks and disciplines. I bribed the healer to sign off on my physical. Things went well. I sent money home regularly. I was up for promotion, but the healer I had bribed was sent off to tend to a sick magister. The replacement healer saw what was, or wasn’t, in my pants and made threats. It’s a crime to lie on an Imperial Application for service. Slavery or death, he said. He also said for 10 silver he’d tell the tribune I was sick in the head. Some pity for the mad little girl.” He took another shaky breath and continued. “That was when I hit him and ran. I’d served for a few years, I was good at hitting.”

“Still are, I’d expect.” She squeezed him again.

He laughed and leaned his head against hers. “Yes. Now I’m even better at hitting things.”

“The tribune and his soldiers caught up with me in a border town tavern. They meant to make an example out of me. They had me on the tavern floor when Bull came in and yelled at them to stop. One of them figured he’d finish me off. He had a flail. Bull put himself between me and the blow. Lost his eye in the process. Big idiot. Didn’t even know me.”

He took a deep breath, and let it out again. “So, now you know.”

“Yes. Now I know.”

He didn’t know what to make of that sentence. She hadn’t flown out the door, which gave him quite a bit of hope. But there still was a chance she wouldn’t be interested in continuing down whatever path they were on. He wouldn’t blame her, but he would hurt very much with that outcome.

“And…? What… do you think?”

“I think you have experienced a lot of suffering.” 

Again, not much for him to work with. He needed to see her face. Maybe he could figure out where he stood. He pulled away slowly, and she didn’t stop him from doing so. When he looked around at her, he saw that she had been crying too. Her eyes were bloodshot and the skin on her cheeks was red and chapped. She reached her hand up to his cheek and brushed away some of the lingering tears. 

“We will just have to make sure you don’t suffer in the future, I suppose.” It came out as no more than a whisper, but the weight of that sentence sank deep into his bones. 

“You want a future with me?” he probed. “Even though I am how I am?”

“Especially because you are who you are. You are kind, and loving. You speak your mind, and you are willing to fight hard to be the person you want to be. You are funny, and smart. You respect me, and you’ve never once made me feel…”she paused, searching for the right word. “...weak, I suppose, but it goes so much deeper than that. You also make fun of me, which is primarily how my family expresses their love for one another. I think we mostly get that from my Da.” She let out a chuckle as she searched his eyes again. “You are one of the greatest men I’ve ever met, Krem.”

All he could do was stare at her. She cupped her other and around his cheek, and that brought him back to reality a bit. “Can I kiss you, Krem? I would very much like to kiss you now.” 

His lips crashed over hers. He cried. She cried. Their tears mixed as they continued to taste. To lick. To seek out each other.


	7. Electric Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *******NSFW CHAPTER!********  
> If that's not your jam, please skip to the next one! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Song inspriation-Electric Love by Borns

His lips crashed over hers. He cried. She cried. Their tears mixed as they continued to taste. To lick. To seek out each other. Krem’s hands found her hips and she ran her hands up his back. He froze a little as she ran her hand over his binder. She pulled away slightly, and looked at him. 

“Where do you like to be touched? I want you to feel comfortable, Krem. If there are places you’d like me to avoid, tell me.” She moved to kiss up his neck, and then nibbled on his ear. “I want to make you feel good,” she breathed in his ear. A tingle ran down his spine. 

“That. I like that. And my hair. I love when my hair is played with. I’m not keen on anyone touching my...my chest. Not yet, anyway. My stomach is okay though.” 

“Good to know.” She said, with a smirk. She moved her hands up the back of his neck, and ran them along the short hair there. He let out a loud groan, and she giggled. 

“Would you like to take off your shirt? We can leave the binder on if that makes you more comfortable. Or we can leave the shirt on if you’d prefer. Whatever you want.”

He looked at her, and then started tugging the hem of his shirt out from his breeches. He worked the shirt up and over his head. 

“Well…this is me.” He felt his blood rush up from his chest to his neck.

She pulled him close, and wound her arms around his neck again, and started playing with his hair. 

“You are beautiful.” She brushed her lips against his. “So.” Kiss. “Beautiful.” Kiss.

He pulled her into his lap. “Where do you like to be touched?” 

“Everywhere,” she said as she waggled her eyebrows. “But, I’m very ticklish. So be careful.” 

“Careful?”, he teased as he ran his hands up her sides. She squirmed and yelped. 

“My brother would hold me down and tickle me. I don't have control of myself when I get tickled. So, I accidentally kicked him in the face trying to get away. But, I also managed to slam my face down on the ground, breaking my own nose in the process. So we both went to Da, with blood streaming down our faces.”

“That’s how you broke your nose?” Krem burst out in a fit of laughter. “I will take your warning under consideration.”

“You should.” she said kissing him again. 

“Could I…. Could I see you too?” His hands stilled on her hips. 

She nodded, and brought her arms up above her head. Krem lifted her undershirt off of her. Her breastband was now the only thing she had on her top half. 

“Can I touch you?” he breathed. She nodded, and moved her arms behind herself to unclasped the band, and then let it fall off her breasts. 

“Touch me where ever you like.”

Krem’s heart skipped a few beats. Her breasts were full and heavy with dusky rose colored nipples. He let his palm come up to gently cup one, feeling it’s weight. As he massaged it, he felt her nipple start to pebble in his palm. 

He brought the other to his mouth and slowly started suckling and licking. Her body arched back, and she let out a long moan. She tasted like lavender and honey. He let go of her other breast, and let his fingers travel down her stomach. His fingers sought to trace every curve and valley of her. Using his index finger, he traced along the top of her breeches. He stopped sucking her breast long enough to look up at her for permission to go farther. 

She took his hand and slowly guided it to the laces on her breeches. With deft fingers, he untied them slowly, undoing them one at a time. Once they were loosened, she stood to let them pool at her feet. With a bold look in her eye, she pulled down her smalls too. 

 

↟↟↟↟

Rhion looked at him as his gaze swept over her. No one had ever looked at her the way Krem was now. She’d had a few beau’s in the past. Nothing more than a some stolen kisses and a tumble in the hay. They looked at her with admiration, and sometimes infatuation. But, their attention always shifted after a time though, as did hers. 

It was different with Krem. His eyes had a fire behind them that both empowered and terrified her. Her hands wrapped around her stomach a little, and she see her chest turn red as her blood moved up to her face. 

“Well, this is me.” she echoed his statement with a smirk.

Krem let his fingers skim from her ribs following the curve of her hip. There were threads of faint silver scars that ran along her hips and thighs, evidence of the shift from gangly child into woman she was today. She was self conscious of them. Some of her partners had commented on how they marred her. She hoped Krem wouldn't mind them. As if to answer her question, krem left a trail of light kisses along both sides. One hand brushed over the cluster of hair over her sex, and she felt a ripple of goosebumps pepper her skin. He gave her a roguish grin, and brushed over them again. The gooseflesh grew worse, and she let out a small whimper. 

His hands traveled around her thighs and grabbed ahold of her bottom. She gave a small squeak when he lifted her from floor. He deposited her on the bed after he gave her a few smouldering kisses. 

He kept kissing her, seeming to drink in the mewls and whimpers that escaped her mouth every time his hands explored her body. He moved to her neck, licking his way down her collarbone, leaving a cool trail in his wake. Moving his mouth back to her breast, he let his hand cup the mound of her sex. Using his palm, he ground his hand into the flesh there. It sent a current of fire straight to her core. The heat that had been present before was building rapidly. His hot mouth came back to her neck as Krem ever so slowly pushed his middle finger along the seam of her sex, making her whimper turn into a sharp intake of breath. 

His finger ever so softly brushed along the top of her clit. Her body rose to try and get more pressure, but his fingers danced away. Only to start back between her legs and continue up to tease her clit again. 

“You are so wet.” His voice had gone dark and husky. It sent sivers up her spine. 

“Oh, Maker! Keep doing that,” she begged. 

“Keep doing what, sweetheart?” 

“Talking. To me. Your voice. I-AH!” Her hips bucked as he circled her clit. He started off lightly, slowly building pressure each time he circled. 

“You have the tiniest clit,” he breathed in her ear. “So sensitive.” 

She melted at his attentions. He moved his finger to brush between her clit and the entrance to her cunt. He swirled the finger around her entrance a few times, and then back up to her clit. This time with even more of her arousal to coat her bundle of nerves. After a few minutes, she felt her legs shaking with need.

“Oh, Krem please. Please. I need to-Mmmmm.”

“What do you need?”

“I need. Inside. Please. I’m so close”

The look he gave her almost pushed her over the edge right then and there. He pressed his finger at her entrance, pushing just enough of it inside to make it unbearable and left it there. 

“Please. Please Krem.” 

He shifted himself so he was over her. “I’m going to make you cum. I want you to look at me the whole time. Show me how beautiful you are when you cum, love.” 

She held his gaze and nodded. He pushed one finger inside her, coating it in her wetness. Her breath caught, and then with the next thrust, he pushed two fingers inside her. His hand slowly started to increase speed, and he kept her right at the precipice of her orgasm. Her groans where deep now, dripping with lust and need. Her eyebrows knit together and her mouth dropped open as she moaned again. 

“Cum for me, Rhion. Cum.” He crooked his fingers up and hit a place she never knew existed. At the same time his thumb circled her clit. 

She exploded and stars over took her vision. Every nerve in her body sang as he drew the orgasm out as long as possible. Her back arched, her legs shook, and she let out a long howl, but all the while she looked into his amber eyes. His hand moved away from her apex while she slowly came back from oblivion. She was still taking deep breaths, but her vision came back into focus. Her fingers and toes tingled. 

She looked up at Krem with a blissful smile. His gaze still burned with lust as he took the two fingers that had been inside her just moments ago. He popped them in his mouth, and swirled his tongue around to capture what coated them. He closed his eyes and moaned after popping them out of his mouth. 

“You taste so good,” he growled. “I want to taste more of you.” 

He grabbed her ass and pulled her towards the edge of the bed. He threw her legs over his shoulders and buried his face in her cunt. 

“Oh, FUCK!” she wailed. 

 

↟↟↟↟

Krem couldn't get enough of her. He lapped at her. Devoured her. He also just really liked looking at her. He pulled her outer lips wide. Her cunt was beautiful. It was a light pink color at its center, with small dusky pink petals that opened outward to reveal her tiny pink clit. He sucked on it, flicking it with his tongue. That got him another quivering moan. He looked up and saw her eyes, heavy with desire, watching him and he sucked and nibbled at her. 

He took his two fingers and pushed down into her, pushing down into her tight heat. Over and over, rocking into her. Her whole body shook as he fucked her with his fingers.

“Oh, Krem. Oh. Oh, Maker! Krem don’t stop. Please don’t stop!”

Then he curled his fingers upward again. Hitting that button over and over again. She reached out to him, weaving her hand through his hair, tugging. Guiding him to where she needed him most. He moan around her, and that was enough to pull her over. 

“OH KREM!” She screamed as she came. He felt her become a vice around his fingers and he continued to hit that button over and over. She arched into him and he drank her. She kept coming, and coming and coming. The legs that had tightened around his head started to shake violently. 

Krem pulled his face away and let her lay on the bed. She was breathing deeply, chest rising and falling rapidly. He gathered her up in his arms and slowly caressed her as she came down. He felt her muscles relax slowly until she was a puddle next to him. 

“I’ve never…. ever... felt anything...like that. How… did you do that?”

Krem chuckled and beamed at her. “You tend to pick up lots of tips when you spend as much time around the Chief as I have. An embarrassing amount of tips really.”

“Well, I don’t know about you.” She took one last deep breath. “I think we should try out every one of them.” 

“At your service.” He gave her a kiss on the nose, which she then scrunched up in the most delightful way. He brought her head to his lay in the crook of his arm. 

“Krem?” She tried to look up at him.

“Hmm?” hummed as he circled his arms around her. 

“What about you?”

“What about me?” He looked down at her confused. 

“Don’t you need to… you know.. come?”

His face faltered a little, and he looked away. “I don’t think I’m ready for that just yet. Knowing I can make you feel that way is enough for me. At least for now. ” 

Rhion nodded and sat up to look at him. “You made me feel so good.” She gave him a small kiss and he sat up on his elbows to kiss her back. “You make me feel good whenever I’m with you.” she whispered against his lips.

She drew back, paused and then started laughing violently.

“What is it, now?” he asked as he moved to tickle her a little.

“Are you sure you’re not a mage?” She managed to get out as she swatted at his hands.

Krem furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, and pulled her close to him. “Fairly sure if I were a mage my life would have been drastically different.”

“I’m not so sure. You do have a magic mouth.” She looked up at him through her lashes, and choked back a laugh. He groaned and fell back on the bed. 

“Maker save me!” he sighed. She fell over him still cackling. They lay with each other for a few minutes, appreciating the way their bodies fit together.

“We should probably go downstairs soon. The Chief said he’s going to try and teach me how to use a shield in the sparring ring today.” He scoffed and shook his head.

“Mmmm that sounds like it would be fun to watch,” she said as he untangled himself from her and went to grab his shirt. He threw it over his head, and tucked it into his breeches. 

He turned to her and saw her still lounging gloriously naked on his bed. He crossed the room to lay on top of her. He gave her a long dirty kiss before pulling away to look at her.“Meet you downstairs? That way I can take the brunt of the teasing.”

She smiled at him. “I can take whatever they dish out. Although, with the way you had me screaming, all of Skyhold knows we had a very lovely time together. Let me go with you. We are in this together.”

He watched as she dressed, especially as she shimmied into her breeches. After she was fully clothed, she ran her fingers through her hair. “Ready?” He whispered. 

“For anything.” She grabbed his hand, and they made their way downstairs. 

“Well, well, well. Look what we have here.” Bull stood from his chair as they came down the stairs. “Looks like someone just got Krem-bru-LAID!” 

Krem rolled his eyes and let out a defeated sigh. Rhion’s hand slipped away, and she jumped on his back. 

“You’re damn, right we did!” she said with a delighted squeal. Krem saw the mischievous twinkle in Bulls eye become replaced with amusement. He gave her a smile, which he assumed she returned, although it was hard to know for sure. 

Bull let out one of his barks of laughter, and ruffled both of their heads. “Damn right! Let’s get you a drink. Then, I'm going to whip your lover-boy in shape. You're welcome to watch, if you want."

"Mmm I think I just might at that! If you could have him do a lot of bending over and squatting, I'd be most grateful." She wrapped her arms fully around his shoulders and she nuzzled his cheek with her nose. 

"Maker save me from the two of you." He muttered as he looked to the sky.


	8. When Night Becomes Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song inspiration- When Night Becomes Day by Finish Ticket

The chargers were to leave just after dawn the next day. Rhion got up early to double check that the group had everything they needed. She checked and rechecked the pack horses, and gave them a few extra blankets along with some extra rations. 

She saddled up Ollie, a gentle dapple gelding who she knew kept a cool head, and who would suit Krem’s temperament well. She had him saddled when Krem came down with Bull and the rest of the chargers. She waved hello, and got them set up with their mounts. 

Bull was saddled on a draft horse because he wouldn’t fit on anything else without killing it. Dalish and Skinner were set up on two all-breeds, she paired Skinner and Grim with two mountain horses that would be well suited for traveling, and lastly she put Rocky on a reliable pony named Bill. 

“Krem,” she said as she guided Ollie to him. “Meet Ollie. Ollie, this is Krem.” She gave his grey-white cheeks a scratch. “He’s the one I’ve been telling you about.” she said quietly into the horse’s ear. “I’ll need you to take good care of him. I’ve gotten quite fond of him. Bring both of you back safely.” She felt her eyes mist over a little as Krem moved toward her. He brought her into a tight hug, and she wrapped herself around him the best she could. “Come back to me. You have to come back to me.” She pulled away and put his head between her hands. “Promise me.” 

“I will come back. Have even more reason to fight hard now. I’m good at hitting things, remember?” He soothed her with his soft voice, like she was a flighty horse. She answered with a nod, and went to Tipper’s stall. She came back with a large box, which she then gave to him. He gave her a curious look before he opened it. He pulled out a long dark brown cloak that had been lined with plush white and brown fur. The outer fabric had been magicked to keep out the rain and snow. He’d never been given anything so fine. 

He looked up at her, and he saw her eyes settle into his. She took the cloak, spread it over his shoulders, and pulled the hood over his head. “To keep you warm when I cannot.” She said with a shrug. 

Leaning down, he captured her mouth in one of his smoldering kisses. She leaned into him, clutching at his armor. Someone, Skinner she thought, cleared their throat behind them. She untangled herself from him, but kept a hold of his hand.

The Inquisitor was making her way down the hill. Rhion had seen her from afar, but had never been brave enough to introduce herself. She was a striking figure, even without the glowing hand. She had unruly auburn hair cropped short, landing just passed her earlobes. Her eyes were blue with flecks of dark blue lining her outer irises. She had a cute button nose, and small pouty lips. She was a mage, a first of her clan so Rhion had heard. Her staff hung on her back, and she had on deep green traveling clothes.

She went to where the bulk of the chargers were waiting, greeting them and checking in on their progress. She talked with Bull for a time, before making her way to Krem. 

“Ready for some action, Krem?” She said with a smile. 

Krem nodded with a polite smile. “Always am, your Worship.” 

The Inquisitor’s attention moved to Rhion. She stretched out her non-glowing hand. “You must be Rhion. Krem’s told me a lot about you.”

She smiled as she took her hand and looked at Krem’s blush through the side of her eye. “I am, your Worship. It’s an honor to meet you.” She took Krem’s lead her title. 

“Call me Ellana, please,” she said shaking her head. “Krem won’t stop calling me silly titles, but that doesn’t mean you have to. I’m not very used to being anyone other than just Ellana.”

“If that’s what you’d prefer, Ellana.” She let her hand fit back inside Krem’s. 

“Good. We should be on our way soon. I’ll keep the others busy while you say your goodbyes.” 

Krem sighed and brought her back into him, lifting her face so he could look at her. “I’ll come back soon. I promise. Even if I have to go through a dragon to do it.”

“I’ll hold you to that. Stay safe.” She rubbed his nose with hers, and then stepped away so he could swing into his saddle. 

She shifted to look to Bull. “You keep my man safe, Bull. Or I’ll be a knife in your side the rest of your life, you hear me?”

Bull chuckled at her and leaned forward on his horse. “I’ll do my best. He does have a habit of throwing himself into trouble, though.”

Rhion waved him and the rest of the party off. “See you soon, Messere Aclassi,” she said giving Ollie’s neck one last pat and then grabbed his hand one last tiime. 

“See you soon,” he assured with a squeeze of his hand. She pulled away and turned to walk up the hill, wiping her eyes. As she turned, she saw him find the coiled braid of dark brown hair bound by two grey-blue ribbons she had placed in his palm. He closed his hand around it and with a smile he put it in one of the pouches on his belt. She gave him one last wave before she turned and ran up the hill. 

“Come on, Ollie.” He said as he gave him a soft kick. “The faster we leave, the faster we can come home.” 

 

↟↟↟↟

 

Rhion wallowed a for a time after they left. Krem had insisted that she stay in his room until he got back saying he would feel better knowing she wouldn’t freeze to death while he was away. He helped her bring over what she needed, and made space for her things in his wardrobe. She was happy to be surrounded by him in a way, but it also made his absence even more noticeable. So, she threw herself into her work, and found ways to pass time. 

Dorian came to see her often. He missed Bull, as much as he hesitated to admit. He also said he was starved for attention. She loved his dry sense of humor and quick wit, and he quickly becoming one of her greatest friends. They went on rides together, ate fancy food, and she even started teaching him how to knit. He surprised her one day with a knock on Krem’s bedroom door.

“Rhion, my darlin! I’ve got the latest print of the Randy Dowager and it's about a Qunari who bares an uncanny resemblance to a certain someone we know. I think Bull made a greater impression in Orlais than we realized!! You simply must read it! I-”

He opened the door to find her curled up around a stuffed Nug looking exceedingly miserable. “My darling girl! Whatever is the matter!?” He went and sat near her on the bed.

“We lost one of the foals today. Hit me hard.” she said with a sniffle. “And I haven’t heard from Krem in a while. Just needed a bit of a cry. I’ll be fine.”

“Oh, poppet! Come here,” he said pulling her in for a close hug to his side. “What can I do to help, hmm? Should we go for a walk? Maybe get some of those tiny cakes I love so much? Tell me and I will make it happen.” 

She shook her head and smiled. “I’ll be fine. Although, a walk would he nice in a moment. But, I haven’t had a cuddle in a while. Its very nice.” 

“That makes two of us,” he said giving her a squeeze. “And this bed is amazingly comfortable! I can see why you wouldn’t want to leave it.” 

She giggled at that. “Krem is very good at sewing. He made everything. Bull even has him making these stuffed nugs," she displayed the pink stuffed creature in her arms. "Although I can't imagine why.” 

“I’m afraid he hasnt divulge anything about them to me. He buttons up tightly if he’s got mischief planned. But, not long now until they start the journey back so we can interrogate him once he is back.” Her sadness came back again a little and her shoulders slumped. 

“Any plans for when he get’s back?” he said as if trying to lighten her spirits. “Do you have a scandalous dress hidden away that will knock his socks off?” He emphasised his question with a waggle of eyebrows. 

“No.” Rhion said bemused. “The only thing close to my dress is my plaid! And that's not likely to cause anyone to knock their socks off.” 

She watched Dorian's face turn into one of sheer horror. “There is no greater crime to fashion in this world than...plaidweave.” He spit it out like it left a dirty taste in his mouth. “We must go talk to Master Denant this instant. We are leaving for Val Royeaux tomorrow to find you something. I won't take no for an an answer. I do this as a service to the public.”

↟↟↟↟

Master Denant gave her permission to go surprisingly. Rhion had never been to Val Royeaux, and she felt a little out of place there. It wasnt just because everyone wore masks. She had difficulty discerning what people were actually saying. They made so twists and turns, backhanded complements, and sometimes thinly veiled threats that she dound herself getting angry. Dorian on the other hand seemed to delight in the verbal duels they found themselves in every time they turned the courner. She watched him decimate them, all with a polite smile, and a gentle squeeze on the arm.

After the most recent man retreated to lick his wounds, Rion wrapped her arms around him. 

"Poppet? Are you alright? Dont take anything that odious man said to heart. It's all just part of the game."

"You have a lot of practice. They will say one thing and it takes me five minutes to work out what they actally said. I can't imagine growing up like that." She gave him another squeeze. "Must have been so lonely. Not knowing who to trust." 

He let his arms rest around her too. "Sometimes it was, I'll admit. But, after a while you get adept at spotting the good ones from the bad." He pulled back giving her nose a tweek. "Come. Let's move on to the fun part." 

Dorian lead her around and his confidence helped her overcome her own akwardness. He steered her into a lavish dress shop. An oily man sidled up to them as they entered, gold mask glittering in the sunlight coming through the windows. 

"Welcome, dear friends, to my fine establishment." He gave them a short bow. "How may we help you?" 

She was completely out of her depth, and had no idea what to say in response. Dorian stepped in for her. "My lovely friend is in need of a dress. One to make her paramore bowl over." 

"Well then, messere, you have come to the perfect place. We have only the very best here. We will sparkle up this rough jewel until she shines." Dorian choked back a giggle as she gave him an exasparated look. 

"Oh, yes. We are in dire need of polishing," he managed to get out. 

She was wisked behind a curtain by two attendants , and wrestled into a wooden contraption that sat along her hips. It was paired with very sinched corset that allowed her only the tinyest breath. A scarlet dress was put over everything and again sinched to her now ridged body. It had ruffles and bows covering the bodice with a plunging neckline and the skirt slipped over the wooden hoops making it look like her hips jutted out a foot on either side. After it was secured, they pulled back the curtain. 

Dorisn took one look at her, and barked out a laugh so loud it startled the attendents who where busy fluffing the bottom of the full skirt. 

"Does she not look like a glittering ruby now, Messere?" The shop owner exclaimed trying to sell the rediculius get up. "Quite stunning."

Rhion felt anything but stunning. She couldnt breathe, couldnt walk, and couldnt wait to get out of the thing. She pleaded with her eyes as best as she could. 

"Mmmm" he answered behind his hand as she rolled her eyes. "Very stunning. But I don't know if it quite suits her."

Dorian surprised her when he picked out a soft simple dress made of dales loden wool. It had a scooping neck that came and inch or two below her collarbones and long sleeves that flared from her wrists and came to a point over the back of her hand. It was pretty, but not flashy, and very much her style. Once it was on, Dorian beamed in approval. 

"Much better." He said as he restes his hands on her shoulders. He moved out of the way so it could be fitted to her, and then her attendants whisked it away to be tailored. 

"My turn!" Dorian exclaimed and took the shop owner around the shop pointing out what he would like to try on. 

Dorian landed on an outlandish outfit made of silk brocade and darkened samite. It had metal buckles and ruffles and fit him impeccably. He seemed to acquire even more bravado with it on as he strut around the shop in it. 

"What is it about clothes you like so much, Dorian?" She asked as they fitted the garment.

He paused and looked at himself in he mirror. "Besides the fact that they help highlight my perfect bone structure?" He said with a cocky shake of his head. 

Rhion rolled her eyes again and laughed. "Yes, besides that." 

He looked away from the mirror getting serious. "They allow you to be whoever it is you wish to be. With the right clothes, you can change the way people think, how they act, even how they feel. Sometimes we can fool even ourselves into thinking we are who we dress to be." He went quiet for a moment, and so she stood and came over to grab his hand. The attendants moved to give them some privacy. 

"My father never could accept me for the who I am. Political leanings asside, my preference for partners to him meant the end of a liniage thousands of years in the making. He couldn't accept that, wouldnt accept that." He paused again, lost in a memory. "He tried to change me with bloodmagic. All because I didnt fit into the ideal he thought I should be. I feel ever so much alone in the world at times, and find myself longing for a family." 

"I can share mine." She brushing away a tear. "They are prone to adopting people," she said with a soft laugh. "They adopted me. And my brother and sister. My Ma and Da werent able to have children of their own. If you ever need a home, you have one. Although it's always loud. And far from the goings on of the world."

Dorian blinked away some tears and looked down. "They wouldn't have a problem with my... prefereces in partners?"

"Not in the slightest." She assured him. "They are pretty progressive." She smirked at that and went in for another hug. "You'll see when you meet them."

After a pause, she pulled back and continued. "My brother has the same preferences. After he told my Ma, she went around the two closest villages sizing up the men so she could report to Maddox which ones were good enough for him. She has a hard time doing anything half way." 

"I would be delighted to meet your family," Dorian said softly looking at her. With a shake of his head, he called the attendants back. Once his fitting was done, they were told it would take a few hours to finish garments. 

Dorian insisted that they pass the time by stoping by a shop that sold some of the most risque underclothes she had ever seen in her life. She left with a set of lace smalls with matching breastband, and a pair of soft white stockings that were kept up by pale blue ribbons. After they stopped to pick up their new clothes, they started their journey back home.

↟↟↟↟

Once back at Skyhold, Rhion settled back into her usual routine. Lileigh wrote to her, letting her know that Denant had requested another fifty head be brought to Skyhold, and she and Maddox were to bring them in about 6 weeks. Her heart leapt at the thought of seeing her family again. And she was excitee for them to meet Krem.

Her heart sank as she thought of how long Krem had been without his family. How had he endured it? She cared little about his mother. If she ever met the woman there would be some serious words exchanged to say the least. But, the way he spoke of his father made her heart ache. So, she decided to do something about it.

“Dorian?” she searched for him as she peeked around the large bookcase. He was lounging along a great window, reading a book and eating from a tray laden with fruit. 

“Well hello, my dear. What brings you all the way up to see little ol’ me, hmm?” he put down his book and made space for her on the bench.

“I got lost trying to find you. I’ve never come into the Keep before. A very nice elf was painting downstairs and he gave me directions. This place has so many twists and turns!” she said nervously.

“Solas noticed to you?” Dorian cupped his hands around his mouth. “How entirely out of character for him!” he shouted. “Usually he’s too busy sleeping to notice anyone else's comings and goings!” He cocked his head and listened for a second. 

“I disapprove of your tone, Dorian! “ came a gentle voice from the bottom of the rotunda. “And I find it ironic that you accuse me of laziness when it has been you, not I, complaining all morning about your pillows needing to be fluffed.”

Dorian turned to her in all seriousness. “The pillows on this bench are dreadful! All of their stuffing congealed into one big uncomfortable lump. My poor body can’t take treatment of this kind!” he punched at the lump with a scowl. 

Rhion laughed as reached into her satchel, producing a small packet wrapped in waxed paper. “My mother sent you another three bars of soap.” 

He took it the packet, and cradled it lovingly. “Tell her that I'm immeasurably thankful. You didn’t have to come all the way up here to deliver it though, poppet!”

“It's more of a bribe really. I need your help.” she sat next to him and put her hand on his. 

“My help? What could you possibly need my help with, I wonder. I do hope it’s something naughty.” he said as he waggled his eyebrows. 

She snorted, and shook her head. “Nothing like that. It's not for me, well… not really. It’s for Krem actually.”

“Now you have really piqued my interest.” 

“I need your help finding his father,” she began. “He had to sell himself into slavery when his business went under. Krem doesn't know where he is, or even if he is alive. I need someone to help me find out if he is, and then help me buy his freedom and bring him here.”

“That is no small order my dear.” Dorian gave a sigh. “and it would be quite expensive to secure his freedom.”

“I understand that. I have quite a significant stash squirreled away. I just need a foot in the door and people to make it happen.”

“I can find out where he is, I believe. But securing his release, and getting him here is beyond what I can do without my family’s influence.”

Rhion sighed, looking down at her hands. Tears welled in her eyes. She felt so frustrated and helpless. And her heart ached when she thought of how Krem must have felt this way for years. 

“What we need is a wolf in our corner.” he said with sly smile. “Come with me!” 

He jumped up and guided her down the stairs. As they passed by Solas, she waved a thank you, and Dorian whipped her through the great hall, and into a lavish looking office. A single desk was nestled into the back of the room, with a person swathed in gold and peacock blue. She had long black hair that was hung in a bun at the nape of her neck. 

“My dearest Josephine, how are you?” Dorian asked as he swept them in. 

“Hello, Dorian. I'm doing quite well. To what do I owe the visit?” Rhion let her strong Antivan accent roll over her as she noticed how her dark eyes sparkled with intelligence.

“Josephine, this lovely woman with me is Rhion Carter.” Dorian stepped to the side and put his arm around her. “Rhion, this is Ambassador Josephine Montilet. 

“A pleasure to meet you,” Josephine said with a soothing smile.

“Rhion has recently become the paramore of Messere Cremisius Aclassi,” Dorian winked and she felt herself blush. 

“He is a good man,” Josephine said tilting her head and giving her a smile and a nod. Her attention turned to Dorian. “I’m assuming there is more going on that just that announcement.” 

Rhion nodded as she took over. “Yes, my lady. I need help finding Krem’s father.” 

“Finding him?” she said as she raised her eyebrows. “Has he been missing long? Do you think Corypheus has taken him?”

“No, my lady.” she assured waving her hands in front of her. “Nothing like that. Krem told me that his father sold himself into slavery many years ago when his business went under. He was a tailor. I would like to buy his freedom, and bring him to Skyhold. Dorian believes he can find out where he is, but I need help negotiating his freedom, and also getting him here. I can go to Tevinter myself if needed.” Dorian looked at her a moment, and then took her hand. “I am willing to do anything, my lady. Krem has been without him for so long. If theres a possibility I can do something about it., then i have to try. ” 

Josephine studied her a moment. She looked to Dorian, and then stood from her desk and came around to them.

“I will make inquiries, with Dorian’s help of course. If he is found, he will be brought to Skyhold as soon as we can.”

“Really?!” She exclaimed as she hugged her. She immediately pulled away, realizing what she had done. She move backward, and gave her a bow in apology. “Thank you, my lady. I can't tell you how much this means to me!” she tried to keep her composure as she pulled out a stack of notes from her satchel, along with a strip of parchment. “I have notes for five hundred gold pieces being held in the bank in Denerim. Please let me know if you need more, and I will issue them to you. I also wrote down as much of the information I could remember from what Krem told me.” 

Josephine looked surprised at the notes, and then smiled as she set them on the desk. “We are happy to help, my dear. I was just about to have tea. Would you like to join me?” 

“Oh, gracious me yes!” Dorian squealed. “You always get the best cakes!” 

 

↟↟↟↟

 

It didn't take long for Josephine to bring her word of Krem’s father. After a week of waiting, news came that he had been found, his freedom had been purchased, and he boarded a ship bound for Fereldon the same day. He would be brought to Skyhold by four Inquisition soldiers once his ship landed. All together it would be a about a three week journey. 

Krem would be back from their mission before he would arrive, which gave her time to get a room made for his father, and let Krem know. She thought about writing to him, but decided not to. He needed to be focused. She didn't know what they had faced, but he could theoretically arrive home any day now. She still hadn’t heard from him, which worried her but she did her best to push that fear aside. He had written to her once they arrived at their destination. He wasn't allowed to say where that was, but he let her know they had arrived safely and that he missed her fiercely. He also warned her that he may not be able to write to her again. She tried to keep her mind from wandering into the darker senarios. 

Cole had started to talk with her more and more over the last few weeks as well. He started popped beside when her longing grew almost too much to bare. She began to understand his interesting ways of expressing himself, and he soon started to come see her even when she wasn’t hurting. 

He introduced her to Maryden, who had an ease about her that reminded her of her Lileigh. After a few nights getting to know her, she brought out her vielle a few times and they played together, Rhion taught her the few jigs and reels she knew from home, and Maryden was patient enough to teach her a few new songs as well.

"Whirlling, jumping, explosions of joy. Happiess. Dancing sounds fun." Cole stated. "But I dont know how to dance." 

"I can teach you if you'd like" Rhion offered. 

At his insistence, she donned her kilt and once she returned, Maryden started to play one of the simpler jiggs. She went though the steps with him. Cole enjoyed dancing ver much. He was light on his feet and had a look of pure glee on his face as they went through the steps. He picked it up quickly, and not long after they started they whirled around the tavern and people clapped. 

Blackwall and Varric came in to see what the commotion was. Once they saw what was going on, they ran out of the tavern only return in kilts of their own. 

The four of them danced together, and then stopped for a bit to catch their breath. Blackwall taught Cole the sword dance, which to Cole’s astonishment didn’t mean dancing with two swords in his hands. 

Rhion excused herself after it got late, and made her way up to Krem's room. She undresses down to her smalls, and turned to his wardrobe. She unearthed one of his undershirts and brought it up to her nose. It smelled like him, and she felt her stomach tighten with longing, and need. 

She brought the shirt over her head, and let it skirt over her. The shirt ended a just passed the swell of her bottom. As she crawled into bed, she nuzzled her nose into the collar of the shirt and was lulled to sleep by the smell of him.


	9. I Feel It Coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****NSFW Chaper about half way through!*****  
> Thanks for sticking with me for all of this! - Trash person
> 
> Song Inspriation- I Feel it Coming by The Weekend/Daft Punk

Rhion was in the middle of scrubbing her clothes along a washboard in a tub when Dorian came skittering around the corner into Krems room. 

“They’re back! I saw them from the battlements! They should be here in an hour.” Rhion looked from Dorian down into the tub, where all of clothes, except for the white chemise she was wearing, lay sodden in the soapy water. 

She looked back up to Dorian. He let out a chuckle, and then went to retrieve the dress they had bought together. “No time like the present, hmm?” he said giving it a jiggle. 

↟↟↟↟

 

Krem kept himself in the middle of the group. Hurt as he was there was no way he could lift his maul in a fight. The rest of the chargers formed up around him, which irked him slightly. He was usually the one putting himself in front of them, not the other way around. 

His arm pained him. Stitches had applied one of his poultices after he closed the wound. It had helped dull the sharpness of pain, but the dagger the Venatori stalker raked down the back of his arm had bruised the bone. The dull throbbing had been intensified by the sway and jostling from the horse. He ground his teeth together until the blessed sight of Skyhold’s walls became visible. 

The whole party picked up the pace. Sera and Vivienne’s almost constant bickering was driving him up the wall. He couldn't for the life of him understand why they had been chosen to come together for this mission. He could see the arguing was taking a toll on Cassandra as well. He watched the vein along her temple throb and she had a glauer on her face that hadn't stopped in five days. 

Some things Sera had said offhandedly didn't sit right with him. It never was particularly directed at him, but it still made him uneasy around her. He didn't know if she had an issue with people like him, or if her comments came from a place of ignorance. Most of her humor came down to genitalia in one way or another, so maybe she said it without fully realizing the weight of her words. Her opinions about the elves made both Skinner and Dalish uneasy, too. He would have to talk with Bull about it. He and Sera had gotten close over the last few months. Maybe he had some insight. 

Bull had been especially quiet on their way back. Krem knew that he had sacrificed his way of life, and the aid of the Qun by having them retreat to safety. He would have to come up some way to repay him for that sacrifice. Krem knew a time may come where he would have to stand against a force that they couldn't overcome. It was a reality every soldier faced at some point. He would have tried to take enough of the bastards with him if Bulls decision had been different. 

Apparently the Inquisitor had been a strong advocate, demanding Bull sound the horn so they could retreat in time. He was more than a little touched at hearing she chose a few misfit mercenaries over a qunari horde. He hoped that her decision wouldn't cost them later on.

After what seemed like an eternity, they made it through the gates. He dismounted, albeit very awkwardly with only one arm. Sera and Vivienne left immediately after dismounting, and the Inquisitor and Cassandra went to brief Leliana and Cullen on the situation. 

“KREM!” he heard someone yell from behind him. As he turned, and saw a brown and blue blur rush up on his left. He had just enough time to move his injured arm back, before Rhion threw herself around his neck and covered his mouth with hers. He let out an oof, and then wound his good arm around her waist. He knew he should be embarrassed to be kissing her like this in full view of everyone, but at this moment he couldn’t find it in him to care. He was perfectly content to snog her right here for as long as she wanted. 

After some time, she pulled back with tears streaming down her face as she slipped down onto her feet again. She reached out to grab his hands, and then noticed his injured arm. 

“YOU’RE HURT!” she cried as she pushed his cloak back exposing his bandaged arm and sling. She the moved her hands all over to try and see if any other parts of him where damaged. 

“Not bad. Stitches patched me up. I should be right as rain in a few days.” Rhion looked at Stitches to confirm, and after he getting his confirmation, she settled. 

He let his hand travel up her arm, over her shoulder and neck to tuck her hair behind her ear. “I missed you so much, Amata,” he said softly. Out of the corner of his eye saw Dorian sob and bury his face in Bulls arm. 

“Amata?” Rhion inquired with a raised eyebrow. 

“It means… beloved.” he felt his cheeks color. “In Tevene.” 

Dorian let out another wail and Rhion gave him a soft kiss. “I missed you too, Laddybuck. Come on. Let's get you home.” 

They walked the short distance to the tavern. Rhion asked if he wanted to eat with the chargers, but Krem told her all he wanted was them in his bed for the next two days. She giggled as they trudged up the stairs, and said she suspected that would be his answer. They got to his room, and he saw a large tub in the room with steaming water. 

“I thought you might want to relax after your journey.” she explained. “I can go downstairs, if that would make you more comfortable. Although, you might need my help getting some of that off.” She gestured to her armor.

Krem gave it some thought. A few months ago he would have been terrified for her see him in nothing but his skin. Part of him still was afraid. But another part of him wanted her to see him. To know him. 

“Stay.” It came out husky. After a quick nuzzle into his neck, she went to the metal clasp on his cloak and removed it, and went to hang it in the wardrobe. He watched the fabric around her hips swayed back and forth-

“Rhion! You’re wearing a dress!” 

“You just now noticed? Sure you didn’t hit you head too?” she teased. 

The dress suited her. It was simple, but tailored to fit her well. The color made the blue in her eyes stand out more. 

“It suits you.” he said as he traced the neckline with his fingers. The wool was soft, and whispered as his fingers moved across it.

“Enough distractions,” she chided. “Let's get this armor off of you.” He let her unclasp everything, giving her minimal direction. Once the armor was off, Krem moved to take off his shirt. She helped him gingerly move the fabric away from his bandaged arm, and then he moved to unlace his breeches. He fumbled with the laces, and looked up to her. 

“Need help?” she said sweetly. He answered with a nod. She untied the laces and let him pull them down. He stood in just his smalls and his binder. All the negative voices in his head started to get a little louder. He swallowed hard. 

“Would you like me to turn until you are in the tub?” She came over and stood on her toes until her forehead touched his. She kept the rest of her body away from his. 

“I’ve seen all of you. It’s only fair, I suppose.” he moved his head down to rest on her shoulder. She brought her hands up to cradle his head. 

“You don't owe me anything, Laddybuck.” she whispered into his ear. “What’s between us should never be about what the other person has done, or what they haven’t. I wanted you to see me. And I don’t want you to do or show me anything you don't want to. Only when you are ready, even if that never happens. I am not wanting in any way. You have given me so much already, Krem.”

He stayed there in thought for a bit, wrestling with himself. And then he decided he wanted to know what it felt to be with her with nothing kept in between them. 

“I want you to see me.” he said straightening. “I might need help with the binder though.” 

Her hands shyly unlaced each side of the binder, and then slipped it over his head. With a gulp, he pulled down his smalls. Rhion stood on her toes again, rubbing her nose against his. “You can touch me, Rhion.” he said against her lips. “I want you to.” 

Rhion moved her hand up to trace along his collarbone. She dipped down slowly, tracing down his sternum, until her hand settled over his heart.

“You are so wonderful.” she whispered as she moved to skirt down his sides, making him shiver. “Get in the tub before it gets too cold.” 

He turned his back to her, and stepped in the tub. He hissed as he came into the warm water as it immediately went to work on his aching muscles. Rhion moved herself behind him. She lathered his soap in her hands and started work her hands over the tight muscles along his back. Hit let out a loud groan, and relaxed into her touch. After a few moments she worked her way down his good arm to his hand. 

She glided back up to his head. She massaged his neck and the lathered more soap through his hair. He let out a long groan and settled his back fully against the tub, tension easing out of him. She continued to move her fingers in lazy circles around his scalp. He felt his eyes flutter closed. It had been a very long time since he’d been this intimate with anyone. Cupping water into her hands, she let it run down his head, clearing the soap. She overturned a flask of sweet smelling oil, dribbling some in her palm. She worked that through his hair, and he felt absolutely boneless afterward. He sank into the tub until his head rested on the lip. 

“Thank you.” he whispered as he peered up at her. He felt the water getting cold, so with a sigh he started to stand. After he emerged from the tub into the soft towel she held open for him, he wrapped it around his waist, and then pulled her into a long, dirty kiss. He felt her melt against him, fitting closely against him. The wool of her dress scratched against the skin on his chest.

With a new urgency, he grabbed at the fabric that hung around her legs, pulling the dress and chemise up “You look so beautiful in dresses.” he growled. “But I want to feel you against me.” Calloused fingers dipped down to her thigh, and brushed against a soft stocking. His eyebrow quirked, and he moved the dress up higher, and drank in the sight. 

Her curvy legs and cream white stockings that came up to her mid thigh, and were held up by pale blue ribbons, a stark contrast to her golden brown skin. He saw another pop of white under her dress, and found her smalls, made of delicate Orleasian lace, were completely soaked with arousal. He skimmed a finger over the center of her smalls, and she let out a tight moan. 

He wanted to see more, but with just one arm, it was challenging. She must have sensed how desperate she was, because she went to work unlacing the gown on both of her sides. He continued to rub against her through the lace the whole time. Hastily, she pulled the dress and underdress off of her body, leaving him to enjoy the sight of her in the delicate white lace and stockings unhindered for the first time. 

She looked up at him, eyes fiery and full of want. He threw away the towel, and kissed her while he picked yer up to take her to the bed. 

“Do you know what you do to me?,” he growled as he captured her earlobe in his mouth. 

“Tell me.” she begged. “Tell me what I do to you.”

“My body is on fire, Rhion.” he breathed into her ear. “I need to feel you against me. I’ve spent the last month thinking about how to milk all those little moans out of you. How I’m going to make you cum over and over.” 

“What did you do when you thought about me?” she asked with a whine. 

His heart hammered in his chest. “I-I touched myself.” he said gravelly, hiding his face in her hair. 

She turned to him, eyes searing into his.“Show me, Krem. Show me” 

He kept his eyes on her as he hand skirted around to brush over his hip. It traveled lower, brushing across the hair nestled between his legs until he found the head. With a groan, he started to run the pad of his finger across it, eyes never straying from hers. He watched as her eyes swept down him, watching the way his fingers moved. He hit an especially sensitive spot, and let out a soft moan, and her eyes flicked back up to his to watch. She took her bottom lip and caught it between her teeth. 

“Krem?” she breathed. He took his hand away, and traced the same finger that had just been his legs along her bottom lip. She took in a sharp breath, and then captured it in her hot mouth. She ran her tongue around the digit, stopping to flick the tip a few times. He watched her lip drag along his finger as she let it go. Her eyes looked like molten silver, swirling with lust and desire. 

“Krem?” she asked again, voice low and husky. He ran his and over the lace breastband. Her gaze never faltered. 

“Yes, Amata?” he gave her an innocent look as he started to palm one of her full breasts. He leaned in closer, just a few inches away from her face.

“I want to…” She started, but was cut off by a moan as he gently tugged on her nipple through the thin lace. 

“You want to…?” He gave her a cocky smile. And palmed her breast again. 

She brought her face to his, letting her lips ghost over his. “I want to suck on your cock,” she finished. His eyebrows shot up, and he felt like he’d just been struck by lightning. He managed a nod, but that was about all he could do at this moment. She took his hand, and lead him to the edge of the bed. She knelt between his legs, eyes locked on his. She ran her hands up his legs, testing the waters. He opened his legs wider to give her better access and she moved her hot mouth up his muscled thigh. He felt her scalding breaths on his throbbing cock, but she didn’t move. She looked up at him, wet mouth open, ready to welcome him, but she was waiting. Waiting for him to give himself to her. He grabbed the back of her head, and pushed her onto him. 

He had never, in his wildest dreams, felt anything quite as good in his life. Any touching he had done up to this point seemed like that of a fumbling teenager compared to the ecstasy he was now feeling. Rhion ghosted her lips over his swollen cock, flicking it with her tongue, much like she did to his finger a few moments ago. And then after an eternity, she latched onto it, wrapping her plump lips around him, and sucked him hard. He threw his head back with a gasp as she brought her tongue back on him as she sucked. 

He was panting heavily, rocking his cock in and out of her mouth. Her hand traveled up his stomach, and raked her nails down, while her other hand disappeared between her legs. He was bucking into her mouth wildly now, moaning loudly. He was so close. So agonizingly close. He just needed something more, but he didn’t know what. He looked down at her, and saw those molten eyes looking back at him as her head was buried between his legs, taking everything he gave her. That was it. Seeing her like that was all he needed. With a roar, he came hard, fucking her sweet mouth until he was utterly spent. He saw her eyes close and her body shake as she milked a small orgasm from herself. He let go of her head, only to see her face absolutely covered in his cum. She licked her lips, and he lifted her up to straddle him. He kissed her deeply, reveling in the taste of himself on her lips. 

He slipped her breast band, smalls and stockings off of her. He wanted no barriers between them now. She mewled, and he moved his fingers down and inside her dripping cunt. She moaned even more as he moved to her ear. 

“I missed your sweet cunt so much, Amata.” A satisfying shiver went through her body as he spoke. He loved how responsive she was when he talked to her. “Always so wet. So warm. I’m going to fuck you every day. Make you cum morning, noon, and night. You make me feel so good, Amata. So good.” 

“Oh Krem!” She cried out as he hit that spot deep in her that he knew would make her cum. “I’m cumming! I’M CUMMING!” He watched as she fucked herself on his fingers. Watched as they disappeared deep inside her as she tightened on them. He thumbed her clit, and she arched her back as he felt a surge of wetness come from within her, coating his hand and his legs. She fell against him, her body limp from the hard orgasm. 

He lay them back on the bed and she curled around him. "I have to tell you something very important," she slurred. "So important." 

"Tell me in the morning, love. I'm not going anywhere." She nodded, and then nuzzled in close to him. He brought her in so she fit into him, and he felt every place they touched. Nothing between them. With a sigh, he let every muscle in his body relax. After years of searching, he finally felt like he was home.


	10. Real Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***NSFW halfway through again!****
> 
> Porn is really fun to write. Who knew?!
> 
> Song inspiration- Real Love by Florrie

Rhion felt hot breath running along her neck, and strong arms wound around her waist. Her eyelashes fluttered open, and Krem’s beautiful sleeping face was the first thing that filled her vision. He lay on his side, with his head nestled just above her breasts. With a smile, she brought her arm up to slowly stroke the hair along his temples. He let out a soft moan, and nuzzled into her chest, hugging her tighter. She kissed him on his forehead, and wrapped herself around his body, being mindful of his injured arm. His eyelashes brushed against her skin, and she felt his lips tug back into a smile. 

“Good morning, love,” she whispered. 

“Morning.” he said groggily, still nuzzling against her. They stayed there happily, until there was a loud knock on the door. 

“Krem!” came a bellow from the other side that reverberated the wood in the door. “I’m super happy you got laid, but we need to strategize. Be downstairs in ten minutes. Rhion can come, but if you aren’t down by then we will be having the meeting in your bed. I would totally be down with that, but I’m guessing you wouldn’t like it so much.”

With a groan, Krem sat up and rubbed his face with his hand. “Got too much ass, Chief. You’d break the bed.” 

“Not the first time I’ve broken a bed, Krem. Won’t be the last. Breaking beds is really fun. Ten minutes!”

“Alright, Chief. I get it.” he bellowed. He looked over to a very naked Rhion chuckling as she rose from the bed. She looked down to find her clothes, and then helped him wrestle his arm into his binder and one of his looser shirts. He decided to go without armor, since it was such a hassle to get on with the bad arm. It was very much improved since yesterday. He went without the sling, and had a very limited rotation, but he could see that it would be better soon. They tromped down the stairs, and found Bull. The rest of the chargers were waiting for them, and Dalish gestured for her to sit next to her. Once she sat down, she gave her a sideways hug, and then looked up to Krem. Bull started with a breakdown of a siege strategy he and the commander had been working on. 

The meeting lasted for a few hours, and then they were dismissed for the rest of the day. Rhion was anxious to tell Krem about his father’s arrival, but she was very worried about how he would take it. She knew things were rocky in regards to his parents, but she also felt the love lingering in his voice when he spoke of his father. After bolstering her courage, she asked Krem to follow her back up to the their room.

“Ready for round two, hmmm?” he teased as he nipped the top of her ear. She shivered as his hands swept over her. He stopped though when she went to the door just across from theirs. 

“Remember when I said I had something very important to tell you?” She asked as she fished out a key. 

“Yes, I remember. What is it, Amata? You know you can tell me anything.” He lifted her chin so she looked up at him. “What’s wrong?”

She shook her head slowly. “Nothing is wrong. I… did something while you were away. Something important. But I’m not sure….how you are going to feel about it.” She rubbed the back of her neck. After a deep breath, she moved to the new door, and opened it. The room had been furnished with a plush bed, a new wardrobe, with some basic men’s clothes. A set of chairs had been put around a small table and nestled in the corner. 

“Rhion?” He looked back to her, eyebrows furrowed together, obviously very confused. 

“We should probably sit.” She motioned to the chair. He moved over to it and sat. Rhion knelt down in front of him, taking his hands. After a big breath, she looked up at him. “I found your father.” It came out a little shaky. 

“You found my father?” His question wasn’t much more than a whisper. She gripped his hand tighter and continued.

“With Dorian and Lady Josephine's help. He’s been freed and he’s on his way here. I made this up for him, I figured it would be best if he be close to you for a while until he’s adjusted. I’m sure he’s been through a lot.” He still just sat staring at her, mouth slightly open. “He should be here in about two weeks time.”

She waited a long while, but he didn’t say anything. Then he finally spoke. “He’s coming here? He’ll be here?” He looked around the room a little, and then back to her. She nodded. 

“He”ll be here," he breathed. She saw his face crack, and his voice broke as he wrapped his arms around her. His breath shuddered and he sobbed against her shoulder. They started as big heaving sobs, but tapered down to small ones.

He pulled back, and cupped his hands around her cheeks. “I don’t know how I can repay you for the gift you have given me, but I swear on everything that is holy in this world I will find a way.”

“You don’t have to repay me, love,” she answered rubbing her cheek against his hand. “Your happiness is the only thing I will ever need.” He choked back another sob, and gathered her back into his arms before covering her face in light kisses. Without warning he scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder and made his way to their room. 

"Round two is definitely happening now," he said as she let out a squeal.

↟↟↟↟

Krem found the “gift” from Bull on the desk in their room. He knew the lazy handwriting anywhere. “Thought this might be useful,” it read. “A good soldier knows how to use any weapon at his disposal.” He opened the box, and the swiftly closed it. With a shaky breath, he opened it again. 

He looked at this new phallus with caution. It was roughly 6 or so inches long, and soft to the touch. Bull had gotten one that was roughly the same color as his skin, which seemed to be a nice touch. At the very base of the shaft, a delicate rune was set into it. The base curved into a cup that would fit right against his body. It had ridges inside the cup that were obviously there to stimulate the sensitive parts. However, he had no idea how the hell it stayed on. He checked the box again, and only found a bottle of oil to help keep everything lubricated. He thought about going to Bull to ask him, but decided that he wasn’t ready for the amount of teasing that would require. 

He’d tried similar things in the past, but it mostly lead to frustration and on some occasions severe depression. They usually strapped onto his body. The motions he made as he ran his hands over the toys had been right, so right a surge of euphoria exploded in him at first. But he couldn’t feel the movements through the phallus, and that was enough to throw him. More than once the dysphoria that came after made the idea of trying again very difficult. 

That didn’t mean that he never touched himself. Sometimes it was just a way of getting to sleep when he couldn’t turn off. Other times, like when he’d thought of Rhion, his imagination was strong enough to see him through. Their most recent times together would definitely be filed away for later. When he closed his eyes he could still see the way she looked at him. He never in his life thought anyone would look at him the way she did. Rhion would still be working for some time, and it would give him time to test it out to see if it would work.

He placed the toy up against himself, letting his cock rub up against the ridges there. It did feel quite nice, he decided. Not as nice as Rhion”s mouth, but still nice. Maker when she first asked to suck his cock he just about lost it. He could still hear the desperation and smoke within it. He’d never heard anything more seductive in all his life, he’d never forget the feel of it. 

He moved the toy up and down along his cock until it started to swell. As he grasped the base to grind it harder onto him, his hand brushed over the rune. He instantly felt a sucking sensation that brought his cock right up into the ridges he had been brushing against a few moments before. It knocked the wind out of him for a moment. He took his hand and ran it up the length of the phallus. The motion caused the inner ridges to run up and down his own cock. He almost exploded right then and there with joy. He pumped his hand lazily up and down, moaning and enjoying the motions he was finally able to make. It felt good. So good that it didn’t take long before he was whimpering and arching his back as he came hard. After a few shaky breaths, he stared down at himself. He tapped the rune, and the suction disengaged. Still breathing heavily, he let his arms and legs flop down on the bed. He couldn’t wait for Rhion to get here. He went down below to get things ready for what he had in store for her.

He didn’t need need to wait long. She came home, looking tired and dirty. Krem had a tub brought up, and it was full of steaming water littered with sweet smelling oils and salt. She quirked and eyebrow up at him. 

“Welcome home,” he said huskily. “I thought you’d like a bath.” 

“Mmmm” she hummed extending her arms out to him. “A bath sounds very nice.”

He stepped close, bringing her to him and nuzzling into her neck. With a sigh, he felt her surrender to him. He lifted her shirt, running his hands over stomach and ribs until they slipped off her head. He saw goosebumps rippling across her skin as he trailed his fingers down to unlace her breeches. She shimmied a little and they pooled at her feet. He ran her his fingers over her sex through her smalls, and was rewarded when she tilted her head back, baring her neck to him. While his lips caressed the skin of her neck, his skillful fingers delved past her lips, and slipped into her tight heat. He pulled her smalls down with one hand as he lifted her up with the other. She wrapped her legs around his hips and ground her center against him. Still kissing her neck, he ran one hand in the tub to check the temperature. It was hot, but not scalding. He lowered her feet first into the tub. 

“Lay back,” he whispered in her ear. “Let me wash you.” He heard a soft sigh brushed passed her lips as she settled at the back of the tub. He took one of her soaps and lathered it against a soft washcloth. He watched as her leg broke from the surface of the water and tiny rivers of moisture cascaded in intricate patterns, traveling back to the still water. He ran the cloth up from behind her knee along the swell of her calf and up to her heal. While moving up her he bottom of her foot, she flinched a little, jerking her foot in his hand. The right corner of his mouth crept up into a mischievous grin.

“Sensitive there are we?” he growled. He watched as her eyes dilated and the tops of her breasts crested above the water. He let his hand trail down the inside of her leg, up along her leg, sweeping past her knee, brushing up her thigh and then grazing her sex. She held his gaze and licked her lips as he brushed his thumb around her clit. Then he backed away, traveling up the other leg, and then back down to brush against her. Her hips came up to meet his hands now, desperate. He leaned forward, trapping a whimper as he put his mouth to hers. 

With soft steps he went behind her, cloth skimming over the soft skin along her shoulders, arms, stomach and then her breasts. He tugged at her nipples, watching her back arch. Cupping his hands in the water, he brought it above her head and watched as it darkened her hair, saturating it. He reached to the floor for the bottle that held the soap she liked to use for her hair, and poured a generous amount into his hand. Working his way to her scalp, he worked the lather through the strands. She mewled and sighed as his finger tips drawing lazy circles.

He cupped his hands again, rinsing the suds from the dark curls. The bottle filled with oils came next. He worked them into each ringlet, and then up to her scalp. He wrapped his arms around her, trailing a line of kisses up her neck to her ear. 

“Krem?”she asked lazily.

“Yes, Amata?” he whispered. 

“This is probably the most wonderful thing anyone has ever done for me.” He smiled into her neck and kissed her again. “And I appreciate it. I really do. But...we need to fuck right now or I might go crazy.”

“Well...it’s a good thing I have a surprise for that as well.” He took her hand as she stood and stepped out of the tub. He ran a towel over her slowly. “I’m going to fuck you, Amata,” he growled. He felt her shiver. “I’m going to consume you.” he said with a lick. “And be consumed by you.” 

“Ohhhh, Krem,” came a deep uttering from within her. He picked her up and brought her to the edge of the bed. He spread her legs, and buried his face in her cunt. Licking, nuzzling sucking, bringing the strained cries that he gave him life. She locked eyes with him and buried her hands in his hair. They blazed as he moaned. As he lapped at her. He could feel she was getting close to her peak. He reached two fingers inside her as he suctioned himself on on her clit, flicking it with his tongue over and over. He crooked his fingers on the magic button just beyond her entrance and he heard her give a wail as she came hard. He milked her, trying to keep the waves of euphoria going for as long a she could. 

She flopped backwards onto the bed with a long groan. He watched her chest rise and fall. “Krem.” she said still heaving. “Ballads should be sung about what you can do with that smart mouth of yours.” 

He chuckled as he ran a hand lazily up her legs. “My smart mouth is at your disposal.” All he saw was her arm lifting off the bed shakily as she give him a thumbs up. “You still haven’t seen your surprise yet, you know,” he reminded he with a little gravel in his voice.

“Oh Krem, I do love it when your voice gets all raspy,” she purred. “If you want me to see this surprise, you’ll have stick right in my face because I can’t move at the moment.”

Krem let an evil smile creep over his lips. He grabbed the phallus, nestled it up against himself, and hit the rune. He had to swallow a moan as his cock was sucked up and nestled into the smooth ridges. He worked his way up her body, straddling her just below her full breasts. He nestled the phallus in between her breasts, which caused her to look down at it. Her eyebrows flew up in surprise. “You’re right, Krem. That is quite the surprise! What inspired this, hmm?”

“Bull. He-er-got it for me to try. I tried it, and I liked it. Quite a bit. I would like to see if you like it too.”

“You want to put that inside me?” She said biting her lip. He nodded as he brought her breasts together around the phallus, and started to move back and forth. He tugged at her nipples, causing her to moan. 

“Yes.” He answered. “But only if you want me to.” He tried to gauge her interest. So far she seemed very much into it, but he wanted to be sure. She dipped her head down, gave the toy a swipe over the tip with her tongue. 

“I want you to,” She breathed.

That was all he needed to hear. He moved down, and immediately crashed his mouth over hers. He moved off the bed to get the flask of oil and poured a generous amount in his hand. He reached down and worked the oil into her, letting the scent of the oil mix with her own wet arousal. He applied a generous amount to the phallus as well before he lined the toy up to her entrance. He let his forehead come to rest on hers. “You have no idea how much I care for you.” 

Her hand came up to his cheek, and she kissed the tip of his nose. “I have some idea.” she answered. 

He thrust inside her and his world seemed to come to a single focus. She was tight. Maker so tight around him. The resistance sent the ridges around his cock all the way down so he felt as though it were him buried inside her now. That, he could most definitely work with. He started slow. Slowly moving, getting a feel for it. But after a time, it felt like his body wanted to make the motions, even yearned for it. 

“Krem! You feel so good. Always so good,” she murmured between moans. 

Rhion’s moans spurred him on even more. He sat back on his heals, watching as he entered her. He watched the way she opened for him. He started slowly, hypnotized by the way she stretched and gaped as he filled and withdrew. He angled his thrust, and he saw her eyes flash all the way open. So he hit the same spot, and watch her eyes roll back behind her head. He fucked her harder, hitting that spot over and over. 

“Oh, Krem! I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna- I’m gonna-OH MAKER!” She tightened like a vice, and brought the toy down on him hard. He saw her cum all over him.

“Venhedis!” he cried as he saw stars and then exploded. He closed his eyes, and after few more deep thrusts he stilled, breathing deeply. He peeked through his lashes to see how Rhion was doing. As soon as he saw her, he was in awe. She seemed to glow, like she always did after she came. Flushed skin, glistening with pearls of sweat. Her hair was a mess, with some parts plastered to her skin with sweat. 

He pulled out of her, thumbed the rune and then lined himself up with her once more. The suction from the toy had made his cock much larger. Drawing her in, he cradled her against him. He felt his cock slip inside her, and he sucked in a breath. She was everything he knew she would be. Soft and yielding, and her body shook, drawing him into her more. 

Her eyes flew open with a moan. “That’s you!” She exclaimed. “Oh, Krem! I feel you in me!” He saw her smile as she looked down at where they joined. 

Elation took over his body. He felt a smile grow ear to ear as he eased himself out of her and then pushed back in. He was truly fucking her now. Nothing between them. And even better she felt him inside her. He continued to ram into her while he thumbed her clit. He felt how her body responded, clenching down on him, desperate. 

“Habetis cor meum, Amata.” he said cradling her head as he gave her his all. “Quo ego vado vos. Dimitte me sequatur!”*  
*You have my heart, beloved. Where you go, I go. Go, so I can follow.

“I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE SAYING BUT PLEASE DON’T STOP!” she bellowed throwing back her head. “THAT’S SO HOT!”

“Tuus sum, Amata! Omnia mihi es!” he growled with an evil smile. “Ne vadas! Ne vadas!” *  
*I will, beloved. You are my everything. Let go! Let go!

With a howl, he felt her tight cunt spasm and contract around him. “OH KREM! KREM!” he heard as white stars danced in front of his vision again. He tumbled after her, grinding out their orgasms as long has he could. With the last of his strength, he moved off of her, and wrapped around her. She hummed, and he saw her breathing deepen, and her eyelids flutter slightly. 

“Sweet dreams, Amata.” He said as he tucked her hair behind her head. “Somnis erit vobis.” *  
* I will dream of you. 

When he woke up the next day, found another note and a box from Bull on his pillow. “This one is shaped like a Dragon’s. Talk about fucking hot. Let me know how it goes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know Latin, so the translations might be a little rough. If anyone has any better knowledge of it, let me know!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not 100% happy with this last chapter. I may tweek it a bit in a few days once I figure it out. 
> 
> *****NSFW towards the end.*******

Things had quieted down since Krem’s arrival back from his mission. The Inquisition had gone on the offensive, but the Chargers were to remain at Skyhold for the time being, which suited Rhion just fine. Master Denant had brought on more grooms due to the ever increasing demand for help throughout the stables. He reduced the hours she was needed, now that he had a small army under his employ. Her duty had shifted to managing them and making sure that they were working well and treating the horses well. 

She she spent most of her off time with Krem. He had taken to sitting on the back on his chair so she could sit with him. Often he would be waiting for her like that, with a big smile and open arms. Once nestled in between his legs, his strong arms would wrap around her. Sometimes he would listen to her as she played her play with Maryden and other times she would read to him as he would sew. He’d amassed quite the collection of stuffed winged nugs. Every time she asked Krem or Bull about it, they would say “mayhem” and give her a wry smile. She had no clue what sort of mayhem could be done with flying nugs, but she supposed everyone would find out sooner or later. 

Rhion still got up early in the morning even though she didn’t need to anymore. Krem was in a habit of running drills before midday, and she liked watching him. Bull had been having him train on fighting with a sword and shield. After a while, she picked up one of the training blades and mimicked his motions. Her father had taught her the very basics of swordplay, in case she needed to use one to defend herself in an emergency. Krem started correcting her stance here and there, and then slowly they started sparing one another. Krem was wickedly fast, and she found herself on her ass more times than she could count. 

Cassandra also came over to offer tips. She wasn’t as gentle as Krem, and after each session Rhion was left with massive bruises. What was even more frustrating was the fact that she didn’t really think she was improving any. She was too slow. With archery, she had time to aim, think, and react. With the sword, it seemed like it had to be very much reactionary. But, she wanted to learn, and Cassandra was a good teacher. 

Krem was becoming more and more anxious as his father grew closer. He had spent his free time organizing and reorganizing the room meant for his father. Krem had added a few other items to the room. A plush chair had been brought in and set near the fire. A dress form had been added too, with fabric and thread tucked into a shelf near it. 

It was late in the afternoon, and Rhion was finishing her check of the stables when a cry came up to raise the portcullis. She peeked around to see who it was, and saw four scouts accompanying one man. They were about fifteen minutes from the gate. Her heart leapt into her throat, and motioned for one of the grooms. 

“Go and fetch Lieutenant Aclassi as fast as you can. He should be either in the sparring ring, or at Herold’s Rest. Go, quickly and there will be a silver in it for you.”

The boy took off up the hill quick as an arrow. A minute later, and Krem came sprinting down the hill. She went out to meet him. He straightened his armor, and clenched his fists nervously. “You look fine, love.” She attempted to sooth him as she brushed her hands over his furrowed brows. With a loud clunk, the portcullis was fully raised, and the party came in. 

Krem got his looks from his father. He had the same deep auburn hair, although his father’s had more silver grey then brown-red. He had lines around his eyes and mouth, and a close cropped beard. He was painfully thin, and he dismounted with a weariness that couldn’t be explained by travel alone. Their horses were taken by the grooms, and whisked away. The scouts saluted Krem, and bowed to his father, and then were off to report in. Krem’s father gave him a small glance, looked away to search for someone, and then came back to him with full focus. Recognition showed on his face soon afterward. 

“Hello, Father,” Krem managed to choked out with a frog in his throat. “Welcome to Skyhold.”

There was a heavy pause. Rhion thought her heart might burst for fear for Krem. His father then rushed forward, and gathered him into a tight hug, even around the awkward armor. “My dear boy,” he cried as he hugged him tighter. “My son. I thought I’d never see your face again.”

She watched Krem’s face cracked and she saw his relief followed by uncontrollable joy show as tears trickled down his face. He wrapped his arms around his father, and they stood embracing each other for a long moment. His father pulled away, coming to grasp him by the shoulders. 

“You’re quite a bit bigger than when I last saw you.” he said with a ruffle of his hair. “And quite a bit sturdier. That’s very good. Very good. You look very well, son.” 

Krem cleared his throat and then turned to Rhion with an outstretched hand. She stepped towards them and took it. 

“Father, this is Rhion. She is the one who helped bring you to me.” He gave her hand a squeeze. “Rhion, this is my father, Rastus Aclassi.”

“I’m happy to finally meet you, Messare.” She said extending her hand to him. He ignored it, and moved to gather her into a bone crunching hug. 

“Call me Rastus, if you please. I owe you more than I will ever be able to repay, my dear,” he said as he pulled back. “I thought I would never again see my boy, and I had made my peace with it as best as I could.” 

“We have a room made up for you.” Rhion informed him. “It’s near ours. I’m sure you are tired. It’s just up the hill. We can get some food to eat, and get you settled.” 

↟↟↟↟ 

It hadn’t taken long to get him settled in his new room. He had very little in the way of possessions. Rhion had gone down to get some food sent up for for them, leaving them some time alone. They sat in silence, neither one of them really knowing where to start first. His father reached up to his neck, and when his fingers failed to brush up against something, they went to his neck.

“It is strange,” his father finally said. “Having the collar gone after so long.” 

“You’ll never have to go through anything like that again, Father.” Krem said as he clenched his hands under the table. “Never again. I promise.”

He looked at him and shrugged. “You’ve built a good life for yourself here. You’re respected. I can see that. You’ve done very well, son.” 

Krem felt tears well in his eyes again. “You don’t have to keep calling me that if you don’t want to. We can ease into it if it’s easier for you.” He said it quietly, looking at his hands. His father came over and wrapped his arms around him again. 

“No. Damned what is easier for me.” He pulled back enough to look him in the eyes. “My biggest regret in life has been how I handled things when you told us. I always had a nagging feeling in my mind, but I let your mother’s fears rule our us when we should have supported you. I feared for your safety, feared for your future, but I never once feared the effect our words had on you. I’ve had many many years to reflect on it. And I’m ashamed of it. You are my child. I only want you to be happy, and to be true to yourself. And you’ve done that without me, it seems.” He took a shaky breath, and then continued. “I’m proud of you. Proud to call you my son. If you can forgive a stupid man for the mistakes of the past, I would like to get to know the man you’ve become. But, it is your decision.”

Krem nodded slowly, and wiped away a stray tear. “I’d like that. Very much.” His dad gave him another clap on the shoulders, and then sat down again. 

“Have you heard from your mother?” Krem watched his father's lips go tight as he asked. 

Krem shook his head. “Not in a long time. She remarried. And asked that I not contact her.” Krem felt another lump in his throat. 

His father sat in thought for a few seconds. His gaze hardened, but after a long breath and a nod he spoke. “I had hoped that time would have eased things between you. But it seems that the opposite has happened.” Krem nodded, and his father shook his head and looked up with a smile.“Tell me about yourself. Catch me up on the last few years.” 

He and Krem talked for close to half an hour. They were laughing when Rhion knocked on the door. “I’ve got the food,” she said as she came in with a tray. “Sorry it took so long.” Krem looked up at her and he saw the awkward blush she wore. “I can leave if you’d like some more time alone.”

“Stay if you’d like, Amata.” The pet name came out of his mouth reflexively. He colored slightly and glanced at his father. 

His father studied him, and then gave a reassuring smile. “And I would like to know about the woman who has earned so much love from my son.” 

Krem watched her give one of her bright smiles as she moved toward them with the tray. She moved the large armchair over to the table, and sat with one leg under her. 

“How did you two meet?” his father asked looking at the two of them. 

“When I came to Skyhold.” Rhion answered. “Krem was one of the first few people I met.” she gave his elbow a nudge with her own. “Hardly could get him to talk to me though.” 

“I talked to you!” Krem chided. “It just took me a little while…” 

“What do you do here at Skyhold, Rhion? Are you a soldier too?” 

With a shake of the head, she replied. “No. I am assistant to Master Denant. He’s the stable master. Although, lately I feel more like a mother hen clucking at a load of teenage grooms.” The last part earned her a chuckle from them both. “My family makes a living in the horse trade. My sister and brother should be coming to visit in a few months. You both will have a chance to meet them.”  
“They are coming here?” Krem asked with a squeak.

“Yes.” she giggled out. “So you best not be sent away. They are looking forward to meeting you.” she gave him a wink. “Both of you.” 

Rastus gave her a half smile. “Meeting the family, hmm?” he teased. Big step.” 

“Tell me about it.” Rhion said with a mock eye roll. “I have a feeling you will make it through alright though, Krem.” 

“I might make an excuse to be terribly busy with work.” he teased back. “It’s gotten me out of tricky situations in the past.”

“Not if you don't want a very angry woman on your heals you won't.”

“Speaking of work,” Rastus cut in. “I'm not sure what I can do to help, but I'd like to if I can. I’m not sure who I should talk to about work here.” 

“You’ve only just arrived, Father. You should rest and build up your strength.” Krem shook his head. 

“Never one to be idle, Cremisius. You of all people should know that. If I can be useful, I’d like to be.” 

“I may know of something….” Rhion lead in. Krem shot her a questioning glance. “Lady Josephine has dropped several hints that she is in desperately in need of help sewing outfits for a ball the Inquisitor has been invited to attend. I think it was her not-so-subtle way of asking for your help with it. And I think between Varric, Vivienne and Dorian alone you should be set with work for the foreseeable future…” 

“After you’ve rested and got some of your strength back.” Krem added. 

“Agreed.” Rastus said with a smile. 

Rhion held back a yawn, and then another. He saw her eyes start to droop down. He reached over and gave her hand a squeeze. 

“Go to sleep. I know you must be tired.” she nodded and rose up to give him a kiss on the cheek. She moved over to give his father a hug, and then waved as she went into the other room. 

“She’s a good woman.” the older Aclassi whispered. “And cares for you deeply.” Krem saw his eyes grow wet as he looked at him. “I am so glad you found someone who cares for you the way you deserve.” He took a breath to collect himself, and then continued. “Will you marry her do you think?” 

Krem’s mind ground to a halt. Marry her? It had been a short time since they had gotten together. He was still coming to terms with the fact that she had chosen to be with him for just the short term, but he hadn't really given any thought to what would happen long term. They hadn’t talked about it. He hadn’t thought of it either. Was that something she wanted? Or worse, something she didn't want with him. 

“I’m not sure.” he stammered. “It is still too soon to talk about that.” 

His father nodded, thinking too. “Sorry, son. I didn't mean to spook you. I just want your happiness. And I see that you have it with her. Don't rush things because of your old man.” 

“I won't.” he answered still thinking through everything. He suddenly felt very tired. 

“Go get some sleep, son.” recognizing his outward signs. “I’ll still be here in the morning.” Rastus stood and gathered him into another big hug. 

“Goodnight, father. See you tomorrow.” 

“Still a little surreal to think about. Seeing you every day.” he said ruffling his hair again. “I’m not going to waste another minute. Goodnight. Sleep well.” 

Krem walked through their door, and saw Rhion asleep in bed. Her hair was strewn over the pillow and her covers had slipped down revealing the swell on a full breast. She had started to sleep with nothing on at night so he could feel her body against his as he slept. He sought out the feel of her even while he dreamed, and she had said that she found it charming. 

He went to the wardrobe, removing his armor as quietly as he could. Once he was stripped bare, he climbed in with her. She turned slightly in her sleep as the mattress dipped, baring her neck and chest completely to him. His heartbeat quickened, and he let his hand lightly travel up and down her, watching as gooseflesh rippled across her body making her nipples tighten. 

Krem realized he wanted to go to bed with her every night and wake with her every morning. Wanted to carve a future with her right there beside him. He hoped she wanted the same. He knew she was the type of person who played for keeps, but he also knew that there were some things that he knew he couldn't give to her. Children being the first thing that came to mind. 

It brought the image of her, belly heavy with child and with even fuller breasts. It made his body ache with longing. He thought of watching her feed a baby. Soft suckling sounds as they both watched the tiny mouth move back and forth. Everything about the idea made it harder and harder for him to come to terms with the fact that he couldn't give her that. Family was important to her. Very important. She was close with hers, and no doubt wanted a family of her own. 

Fear and ache consumed his heart. He tried to hold back the sobs racking his chest, but lost in the long run. He felt Rhion wake and cursed himself. He didn't want her to see him like this. 

“Krem, love what's wrong?” she asked still fighting the haze of sleep. She brought him to her, cradling him. 

“I cant-I cant give you the future you deserve.” he finally said. “I can't give you children.” 

Rhion circled him tighter. “Just because we can't get pregnant doesn't mean we won't be able to have a family, Krem.” 

“It doesn't?” he asked suspiciously. 

She shook her head and ran a hand over the hair on his temple. “Not one bit. It didn't stop my family and it won't stop ours.” 

“Your family?” he said sitting up now looking at her. 

“Mmm-hmmm…” she tried to reassure him. “I’m very close with my family, but they haven't always been with me. I grew up in Starkhaven, although I don't remember much of my early life. I remember being cold. And hungry. I was terribly afraid of the dark, and frightfully alone.” 

With a shaky breath, she continued. “One day I was looking for food, and wandered into some stables. I found apples and oats and clean water, so I ate what I could, although at that point I was so starved I couldn't eat very much of it. I bedded down in the hay next to a sweet brown bay, and she kept me company until I finally fell asleep.”

“I slept too late, and was found by the bay’s owner. But instead of throttling me, he spoke to me, gave me a soft blanket to wrap around myself, and brought me to meet the rest of his family.”

“My Ma and Da tried for many years to have children of their own. They resigned themselves to a life without them until my older brother came along. His parents sought refuge with them. Maddox was born, and they left two days later without him. Ma and Da raised him as their own after that. I came to live with them when he was eight.”

“We moved from Starkhaven to our farm in the Bannorn four years after. We set up on a small plot of land, and business boomed for my dad for a while. But then the blight happened.” she trailed off a little, lost in a memory. 

“Our farm and the surrounding areas were hit hard by darkspawn, but certainly not as hard as those in the south. We helped refugees when we could. Bandits took advantage of many families fleeing the blight. My sister Liliegh’s old family was hit by one of the smaller bandit groups. They hit their caravan, killing everyone except for her. Da, Maddox and I came across their remains on our way home. We tracked them to an abandoned farm. They had Liliegh held in a store room near the farmhouse. They were doing…” Her breath caught, and he felt her body shake.”... unspeakable things to her. Da and Maddox killed most of them, but one used Liliegh as a shield. He tried to slit her throat, but Maddox shot him. We brought her home, and healed her the best we could. 

“The bandits had set fire to one of the carts that had lamp oil inside. It exploded, and she lost much of her hearing because of it. Her throat was badly damaged from the knife too. She is a fighter though. One of the strongest people I know.” she wiped away a tear, and looked at him straight in the eye. 

“There are plenty of children in this world that need love and a good home. We can give them that. So don't for a second think that I would have to give that up by choosing you. Don’t you dare think that.” 

Krem sat in soaking in of everything she had told him. He would never have guessed by the way she talked about her family that they hadn't always been together. He saw the love she bore for them in her eyes every time. His heart lightened, and then he looked at her. 

“I want to have that with you some day.” he told her. 

“So do I, Laddybuck.” she said drawing her into him. “Come here and love me,” she begged opening her arms. 

His mouth went to hers as his hand went to her breast. The thought of her being pregnant still etched in his mind. “You would look beautiful with a child in your belly” he finally said against her lips.

“I would, would I?” she said teasing. 

“Yes.” he growled as his hand slipped between her folds into her heat. She moaned, and he worked her until she was soaking wet. He moved his finger inside as he watched her. She bit at her lip and arched her back. 

“I can imagine lapping at you. As you looked at me over your belly. Filling you while suckling from your breast. Tasting you.” He felt her rubbing her pubic bone along his palm as he went deeper. 

“Oh Krem!” she breathed. She was close. He could feel her cunt start to spasm. “We could make it happen. If it's what you want. There is a way.” 

“I’m not going to let you use blood magic for that, Amata.” he said seriously as he stilled. 

Rhion roller her eyes at him. “Not everything has to be done with blood magic, silly.” She looked at him and cupped his head in her hands. “Ma mentioned they used a donor after they failed to conceive. Someone who would supply the….seed… for them. They took that, and then put it in Ma. It didn't work for them, but it might work for us. If it's something you want, we could try it.” 

“Would they have to lie with you?” he asked softly. 

“No. We could even make it part of when we lie together.” she felt him sink into himself. “We don't have to decide now. There is plenty of time. We will figure out what's best once we get there. But we have options. And I would love more than anything to bring your child into this world. Or adopt. Or both.” 

He looked at her eyes and then kissed her deeply. He reached to the small table by the bed, retrieving the toy that had worked so well for them before. He looked to her eyes full of need. Rhion slicked oil on him and the toy, and then taped the rune to attach it to him. He brought it up to her and after her nod, he grabbed her hips as he parted her. It was different from the last time. He was just as desperate for her but now it felt different. He held her close, feeling her against him. They had to be a bit quieter with his father right across from them. She kissed him as he drove hard, dampening her moans. He looked in her eyes, and found all the hopes and fears he had for the future reflected back at him. 

“I want you to bare our child. I want to watch it grow in you. I want it so badly it scares me.” he whispered as he thrust in her over and over.

“We will make it happen somehow.” she said as she took everything he gave. They were getting erratic. He was close. "There is mo hurry. We have all the time in the world. 

“I love you, Krem. I love you.” she half moaned. He thrust harder and harder still and it became a mantra of sorts for her. “iloveyouiloveyouiloveyou.” 

He grabbed the base of her head, and watched her as she came. Quieter than before, but just intense because of their closeness. 

He cascaded down with her, and they lay together a tangle of limbs. She laid on her back, and he circled her stomach with hands as they came down.

“I love you” he whispered as he brought his head to hers.


	12. Chapter 12

“Lileigh! Maddox!” Rhion cried and waved as she ran toward the gate entrance. Her sister dismounted first and ran toward her smiling with arms open. Rhion crashed into her arms, and then pulled back to look at her. Her fair blonde hair had grown past her hips now. There were dark circles under her green eyes that weren’t there the last time she saw her. The journey here had been hard for her. She gave her sister another squeeze.

_ I missed you so, little one.  _ she signed to her.  _ It has been so dull at home without you. Da has been a bear to be around, too. Your absence has been felt keenly. _

“Hello, big brother.” she said and signed turning to him. He was relatively unchanged, which wasn’t surprising. He had kept his hair in long, thin braids, with the sides shaved. His pointed ears were adorned with more earrings than she remembered. She noticed the gold gleaming against his earth brown skin. She met his kind brown eyes as he wrapped her up in a rib crashing hug. 

_ I’ve missed you both so much. I’ve booked you rooms at the tavern just up the hill. The rooms are next to ours. _

_ Ours?  _ Her sister asked with a smirk.  _ Things have gotten serious.  _

_ Yes.  _ Rhion admitted with a smile.  _ We have become very close. I can’t wait for you to meet him. _

_ Let’s go meet him then. We will have a nice chat. Discuss his intentions.  _ Maddox gestured. 

_ Be nice.  _ She warned.  _ He is a good one, Maddox. Please don’t scare him off. He’s been through a lot.  _

_ As have we all.  _ He said dryly.  _ And I am always nice.  _

_ Please, Maddox.  _ She stopped and turned him around.  _ Please. _

He sighed.  _ He means that much to you?  _

_ I’ve never met a man quite like him. He’s one of a kind.  _ She signed with a shrug.  _ He reminds me a little of you, in some ways. _

_ Attempting to stroke my ego, hmm? You must like him, if you are that desperate.  _

_ Don’t worry, little one.  _ Lileigh cut in.  _ I will keep him from embarrassing you too much.  _ She looked at her with a grin.  _ Is he cute? _

Rhion nodded emphatically.  _ Very. He’s got a great arse.  _ Lileigh waggled her eyebrows at her with a giggle. 

_ Maker save me from you two.  _ Maddox shook his head.  _ Let’s get settled, and then get something to eat. I’m starving. _

  
↟↟↟↟

Krem and Bull were at the sparing ring helping Cullen and Cassandra train the new recruits. There were showing progress, but it was slow. He could tell Cassandra was getting frustrated at their slow development. He stepped in where he could, giving correction when needed in an attempt keep them from being destroyed by raging Seeker to his right. They were receptive for the most part, probably because the alternative was the painful, slow death that paced behind him. 

The Commander moved it to give some advice to two recruits. He swung high bringing his sword down hard onto one of their shields, and then swept low, hooking his leg, knocking him onto his back. “Anticipate your opponent’s next move. Don’t just react.” He circled around, facing Krem’s direction now. “You next,” he barked with a wave of his shield. His gaze flicked over Krem’s shoulder and his face blanked, and the recruit hit him hard, expecting him to block. He didn’t, and ended up on his arse, a little dazed. 

Krem looked over his shoulder, to try and see what could have distracted the someone like Commander Cullen. He saw Rhion walking up to them. He made eye contact with her, and her eyes softened as she gave him a small wave. She was walking with two other people.

One, and elf with deep brown skin, and long brown-black braids trailing past his shoulders. He had on a moss green tunic with gold trim along the collar and hem of his sleeves paired with brown breeches. He did the same thing Rhion always did when she entered into an unknown situation. He scanned the area, mentally taking notes on every aspect. Even the way his eyebrows furrowed was the same. It was odd seeing someone besides Rhion do it.

On Rhion’s other side stood one of the most beautiful women Krem had ever seen in his life. He tried very hard to keep from dropping his jaw. She had fair hair that had been pulled back into an intricate set of braids that traveled into one that hung down her back, like streams that slowly found their way into a river. She had deep green eyes that looked almost like serpentstone, and framed by fair but long eyelashes. Her lips were a pale pink, and full. She wore a grey tunic that skirted down to her knees accompanied by white leather leggings and gray boots. She had a lilac colored silk scarf wrapped around her neck. As they got closer, he saw doubt wash over her face, and she moved to stand in between Rhion and the other man. Rhion looked to her, and made a series of gestures with her hands. The woman smiled a little, nodding brought one hand flat out in front of her, and put the other almost perpendicular on top of it, before raising it upward. Rhion nodded and gave her upper arm a squeeze. 

Cullen had righted himself, and was dusting off the dirt. He had dismissed the soldiers for the moment, instructing them to take break and get some water. Cassandra saw them approaching, and stepped over to stand beside him. Bull took a step backward, which made Krem curious. He was usually the type to stand his ground while being introduced. 

“Hello everyone!” Rhion said with a wave. “May I introduce my brother, Maddox, and my sister, Lileigh. Maddox, Lileigh, this is Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast, Commander Cullen Rutherford, The Iron Bull, leader of The Bull’s Chargers, and his second in command Cremisius Aclassi, or Krem for short.” Krem saw her brother’s eyes center on him, appraising him. The sister, elbowed him softly in the ribs, and offered him an apologetic smile.  

“Welcome to the Skyhold.” Cassandra said while she thrust her hand out to Maddox.  

“Thank you for allowing us to visit.” Maddox said as he took it. 

“You are most welcome,” she said turning to Lileigh and held her hand out to her. Lileigh took it, and after a few shakes nestled back in between her siblings. She looked at Rhion and wove some signs in the air.

“My sister thanks you as well. She’d like me to let you know that she cannot speak, and can hear very little but she is very skilled at lip reading. She will be able to understand you so long as she can see your face.”

“Lip reading is quite a handy skill,” Iron Bull said with a smile. 

Lileigh looked him over, and then smiled as she signed again for Rhion to translate. Rhion and Maddox let out a chuckle, and Rhion translated. “You’d be surprised at how much people say when they think me unable to read them. It comes in handy sometimes.” 

“One time she caught a merchant saying that six of the ten horses we were looking to buy had been stolen from a farm” Maddox piped in. “We had passed by it a week before on our way to the town. We alerted the local magistrate. Bastard never thought he’d be caught. He had stolen some of their personal effects, and the farmers were able to identify them.”

“It was good you could get justice for them.” Cullen said looking at her with a soft smile. Her green eyes blinked a little at his response, and then she nodded as she wove a response that called Maddox and Rhion to laugh. 

“It’s just as well. I was about to knock him on his arse for calling my brother a knife ear.” 

“I can see where Rhion gets it from,” Krem laughed. Rhion pushed at his shoulder playfully, and then took his hand in hers.

“We are protective of one another.” Maddox said looking him in the eye for a few seconds too long. “Very protective.”

Krem held his gaze, and cleared his throat. “That’s how families should be.” 

Maddox cocked his head to the side and narrowed his gaze before relaxing a fraction. 

Rhion kicked at her brother's ankles a little and then tried to change the subject. “We were going to get them settled and then have something to eat. Would you like to have dinner with us when you are done?” She had been looking more at Krem than anyone else she opened it up to everyone. 

“Oh, if it’s a party you want, Rhion, it’s a party you’ll get.” Bull chuckled.

“Please don’t say the ‘P’ word out loud, Bull.” Cullen said grinding his teeth. “If Josephine were to hear…” 

“To late!” Came a sing-song voice from behind them. Josephine and Leliana were making their way down the staircase.

“Someone, please just put me out of my misery now.” Cullen mumbled.

Cassandra laughed and then made introductions. “, Josephine, this is Rhion’s brother Maddox and sister Lileigh.”

“You are most welcome to Skyhold.” Josephine said with a nod as Leliana smiled next to her. “Did you just arrive?”

“Yes, my Lady,” Maddox answered. “We were on our way to get settled into our rooms. And it looks like my sister was planning a small get together to introduce us to everyone.”

“A party sounds like wonderful idea.” Josephine said with a excited clap. “Although, I will need until tomorrow to make preparations. I will contact the cooks and have them whip something up for us. We have so little opportunity to get all together.” 

“Please don't feel the need to do anything fancy for us,” Rhion said pleadingly. 

Josephine waved her off. “Tis no trouble. A quiet gathering. It would be my pleasure.” 

“No use in trying to argue now,” Cullen harrumphed. “She’ll just do it anyway.” 

Josephine answered with an innocent smile. “Glad we have reached an understanding, Commander.”  She turned to Rhion’s family.  “I look forward to getting better acquainted.” She rushed off to begin preparations. 

“I was hoping to have a moment of your time, Commander,” Leliana said with a tight smile and a quick glance to the others. 

“Of course.” he gruffed and ducked under the wood fence of the ring. 

“We will go get settled.” Rhion said to Krem. “Keep up the good work. See you later.” she departed with a quick kiss on the cheek, siblings in tow.

Leliana came to stand next to Cullen and Cassandra, watching as the siblings left together. The recruits had sauntered back, ready to practice again. 

“Cassandra, could you and the Chargers take over while I talk to Leliana?” She answered with a nod, and bellowed for them to form ranks. Krem saw a grimace come from each of them as they hurried quickly to do as they were bid.

 

↟↟↟↟

Rhion had gotten dinner ordered and squared away by the time Krem came in. Lileigh was sitting with her, catching up. Krem watched their hands move back and forth, wondering what they might be talking about. From the blush moving through her face, he suspected something mischievous. He moved to sit by her, giving her a soft kiss before settling. 

He looked to Lileigh, gesturing a shaky hello. Rhion had taught him some very basic signs before they got here. With a big smile, she returned the greeting. 

Bull mimicked his gesture, and she looked at Rhion who shrugged. Lileigh waved to Bull in return. She signed to Rhion, who laughed and turned to Bull. 

"My sister says she appreciates the welcome you two have given her." 

Krem blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Warm welcomes are kind of our thing." Bull said with a laugh. "Warm welcomes combined with lots of ale."

"That's true." Rhion said and also signed. "They were one of the first people I met when I came here. It was nice to have them to talk to as I got settled."

Lileigh signed, and Rhion blushed as she translated. "How long did it take you to fall for my sister?"

Bull laughed, and Krem blushed even more. The two women giggled, and Lilegh signed something again. "She says you blush easily. That's good."

Krem laughed a little, and then wrapped his arm around Rhion. "I noticed your sister right away. I was a bit... well shy is putting it mildly, but it works. But I think I first fell for her when she met us outside the gate after coming back from a mission. She was there, covered in flowers that she'd picked along the glade looking absolutely ridiculous, and I... fell hard."

Rhion smiled, and leaned into him. Lileigh's eyes soften at the two of them, and she gestured to Rhion. "She says you are a brave man to put up with someone as stubborn as I am."

"That's true," Krem responded. "But I'm also very lucky." He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and looked at her shyly. "I hope you feel the same, Amata."

"I do." She said rubbing her nose to his." Lileigh's brows knit together a little and she gestured a question. 

Rhion giggled, and then motioned a reply, which made Lileigh take a sharp breath and then put her hand to her heart. "She didn't know what you said at the end. I told her what 'Amata' meant."

Lileigh got up, and came around to give them both a hug around their shoulders. He heard her sniffle a little.

The door flew open, and Dorian sauntered through it. He saw the new edition and swept up to them.  “Rhion, is this your dear sister?! I’ve longed to meet her!” 

Lileigh looked somewhat alarmingly at Rhion, who gestured quickly. As she did, Lileigh’s face lit up, they made their introductions. The three giggled and talked as Bull and Krem whispered to each other about ways of getting a trebuchet into the courtyard without anyone noticing.

After a few minutes,  Dorian settled in next to Bull, who gave him a not so subtle tweak on his bottom. Dorian’s face flushed in annoyance, but as he turned, he saw Maddox come down the stairs. He had taken the time to wash before dinner. His braided hair hung heavy with moisture, soaking the cream shirt he wore a little. Dorian seemed a little entranced and Bull looked at him with a mischievous grin. The Qunari whispered something into the man’s ear, which earned him a shocked look, and caused Dorian to get even more flushed. 

“Maddox,” Rhion said as he reached the table. “This is Dorian Pavus. Dorian, this is my brother Maddox. 

The elf quirked an eyebrow, and then extended a hand. “Nice to meet you.”

Dorian took it, “Very nice to meet you at last,” he said returning the handshake. “We’ve heard so much about you!”

“Good things, I hope.” Maddox said with a somewhat uncomfortable smile.

“Oh, my yes! Rhion has been singing your praises. Although, some of them didn’t quite do you justice.” Bull looked up at them from his seat, hiding the wicked grin on his face behind a pint of ale.    


Maddox raised his eyebrows a little, and then settled into a smile, which Krem had to admit made him took terribly handsome. “Well, if it was my sister singing them, I’m sure it was awful. She never has been able to carry a tune.” His smile shifted wickedly to Rhion, who gave him a glare and slapped at him over the table. “Made all the farm dogs howl every time she tried,” he continued, and she got up and rounded on him. In a practiced movement, he placed a hand on her forehead, keeping her out of arm's length. She struggled against him to no avail. 

“Still too short, half-pint.” he chided. Krem saw him relax fully, smiling at her and ruffling her hair.

“Think you’re sooo funny.” Rhion mumbled, and then let a smile crack through as he dropped his arm and swept her up in a sideways hug. Maddox sat, and Rhion went back to her seat while trying to calm the hair on the top of her head. Krem’s attention moved to the door as his father walked in, looking worn out. 

He stood, concern on his face, and walked over to him. “You alright, Father?” 

He saw Rastus come out of his thoughts. “Hmm?” he hummed and Krem asked again. “Oh, yes everything is well. Lots to do. Rhion was right when she said I would be well set up.” He reassured him with a squeeze on his arm. “Just working it all out.” 

Krem sighed, relieved a little. "Well don't work too hard. You only got here a few weeks ago. " His father gave him a soft look, and then nodded in agreement. Krem motioned to the table he just came from. “Her family is here. We’re about to have dinner. Join us?”

He was introduced to Rhion’s family, and they settled into easy conversation as they ate. Maddox kept his attention on Krem for most of the evening. But, Krem must have won him over somehow because the intensity of his gaze lessened. After a few hours, yawns wound their way from one person to the other, and they decided to retire for the night. Dorian and Bull said their goodbyes, and left the tavern to make their way back to the keep. 

“We will have to go do something fun tomorrow!” Rhion said on their way upstairs. “There’s a pretty glade just outside the fortress we could visit.”

“I’d like to spar with Krem in the morning.” Maddox said as he looked sideways at Krem. “It’s not everyday that I get the opportunity to spar with a soldier.”

“Maddox, don’t be an as-” Rhion started but was interrupted.

“I’d be delighted.” Krem cut in. “ I usually spar in the morning in the ring just outside, if that works for you.”

Maddox studied him a moment, and then nodded. “Yes. I look forward to it. We’ll have a nice chat, man to man.” Rhion rolled her eyes at them both, and sighed. 

Krem met his eyes, nodding. “I’d like that.”

“Tomorrow then.” he shifted toward his sister. “Goodnight, little sister,” he said softly as he swept her up in a hug. “See you tomorrow.”

Lileigh looked over to him and wavied. Krem hastily remembered one of the signs Rhion had taught him. Somewhat awkwardly, he brought his open hand to his chin, and then moved it down to cover the top of his other hand.  _ Goodnight. _

Lileigh’s face lit up, and she answered him.  _ Goodnight.  _ She gave him a quick hug, and the motioned to grab his hand. He gave it to her, and she brought her pointer finger to his palm. 

_ She’s so happy,  _ she spelled out quickly. She gave his cheek a pat, and then went to hug her sister. Krem looked at his hand, and then back to two women with a soft smile.Once their guests were behind the door to their room, Rhion and Krem headed to their own.  

  
↟↟↟↟  
  
  


Cullen startled himself awake from another nightmare. The constant ache in his head had grown worse, and his skin tingled. So far the withdrawal symptoms had been manageable, but they were getting worse, and he knew it. The never ending nightmares were also keeping him from sleeping more than a handful of hours every night, and that was taking a toll on him too.  With a grump, he got up from his bed, got dressed, and slunk down the ladder. 

He rustled through reports, but couldn't turn his mind to the task of focusing on anything. With an angry sigh, he decided a walk in the cold night air might help him refocus. He opened the door and strode along the battlements, looking up at the night sky. He moved through one of the dilapidated rooms and as he opened the door on the opposite wall, he came upon a woman. She startled with a jump, and so did he. 

“I’m sorry!” He rumbled in apology. “I didn't expect anyone to be here.”  It was Rhion’s sister.

A blanket was wrapped around her shoulders, hiding most of her. The moonlight shone down on her, making her fair hair seem silvery white and her skin shine like opals. She swallowed hard, bringing his attention to the long ragged scar running along her neck. It puckered angrily, but had long since healed. He had a hard time believing the wound hadn't killed her. It looked as though it had been deep, and had probably bled badly. 

She assessed him, ready to fly down stairs to her right at a moment's notice. When he made no indication of getting closer to her, she relaxed a fraction. Noticing his gaze, she wrapped the blanket around her neck. They looked at each other in silence for a long while.

He cleared his throat. “I have trouble sleeping at times. The night air helps.” he offered her a shy smile and rubbed the back of his neck.

Her eyes never left him as she nodded. Raised a hand to pat her chest, and then gestured to him. 

“You as well?” He hoped he had understood her correctly. He knew he was doomed if it rested on him alone to supply the conversation. 

She nodded, this time with a ghost of a smile. Her hand raised again, pointing up to the blanket of twinkling stars above them. 

“You like to watch the stars?” 

Another nod was his answer. She risked a glance upward after letting her hands come to rest on the cold stone, but came back to watch him quickly afterward. He went to do the same, and watched her tense again as he moved. He kept the space between them wide, and then looked up. They stood in silence for a long moment, just staring at vastness of it. 

“Am I intruding?” he asked. “I can go.” He looked up at her, watching as she studied him.

After what seemed like an eternity, she shook her head in the negative. After another pause, she waved him over to her. He walked closer, but being mindful to go slowly and still give her plenty of space. She looked up at him, and then extended her palm out to him. He looked at her confused, and with an irritated sigh she motioned to his hand, and then pointed to her own. The connection clicked, and he extended his palm out to her. 

Taking her index finger, she trailed it across his palm. The motion shocked him at first, but then he realized she was spelling out words onto it. He asked her to write whatever it was again. She obliged. 

_ Why can't you sleep? _ He looked at her in surprise. 

“I…. have nightmares…. sometimes.” He managed to get out while watching her. 

_ Me too,  _ was her reply.  _ Bad ones? _ He nodded solemnly. 

_ It’s hard to talk about. Being afraid things no one else sees. Being afraid of yourself.  _ Cullen felt a rush at knowing someone who felt even an inkling of the way he did. 

“Do you get nightmares often?” he asked watching the way her eyes followed his lips. 

_ Not as often as before. Being in new places is difficult for me. But, I missed my sister. Nightmares are worth seeing her again.  _

“You all seem very close with one another,” he mused. “It makes me realize how much of a pitiful a brother I have been over the last few years.” 

_ Pitiful?  _

_ “ _ I haven’t kept in contact as much as a should.” he admitted. 

_ Hard to keep in contact while hiding a part of yourself from the people you love.  _

The edges of his eyebrows knit together and his jaw dropped as she stabbed right to the heart of it. He hid every struggle, every fear, every stumble from everyone, but especially his family. He couldn't bear to see them look at him like he was broken again. But he hated lying to them, so it seemed easier to just distance himself. He had to keep it together. Too many people counted on him to make the right calls, make the tough decisions. And them fretting over him would just make him feel weak. Wouldn't it? 

“You did the same?” 

She nodded again.  _ Rhion always knew, though. She’d sit me down and wait. She wouldn’t say anything. She’d just… wait.  _ She let out a long sigh and continued.  _ Then I told her everything, hoping to scare her off. But she listened. And listened. Until I didn't have anything else to hide.  _

“What happened after that?” he asked in a whisper.

_ She loved me anyway.   _ She tilted her head down and shrugged a little.

He stood in thoughtful silence for a long time. The first hints of dawn poked through the horizon, and wind picked up off of the mountains around them, gusting down the battlements. Her long hair billowed, reaching out around him. He stayed there looking at her like an idiot, but all she did was tilt her head and lift the corners of her lips. 

_ I should go back before I’m found missing.  _ She wrote.  _ If you can’t sleep tomorrow night, I will likely be here. Its pretty.  _ Her hands slipped away from his, and she moved back. 

“Goodnight.” he whispered. She smirked slightly, and pointed to the pink tipping up into the sky. He chuckled and corrected himself. “Goodmorning then.” 

She gave a wave, and headed down the steps. He watched her go until she wound into the tavern. With a sigh, he turned back towards the horizon, he resting his hands on the stone again. He watched as the warm rays of dawn cut through the sky. After a few moments of wrestling with himself,, he walked swiftly back to his room. He found a blank parchment, and with shaky fingers, put quill to paper. 

_ Dearest Mia _ , he wrote.  _ I have quite a bit I need to tell you. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***NSFW***  
> Dorian/Bull lovin this time. It starts half way through the chapter, so if that's not for you, please skip ahead! Thanks for reading!

Krem had woken early, nervous about the “man to man” talk he was to have with Maddox. Rhion was still curled up around one of his stuffed nugs when he had finished dressing. After moving to the bed, he gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. She murmured and then settled back into sleep. He moved to the door, shutting it as quietly as possible. Bull was below, sitting in his chair in contemplation.

“Morning, Chief,” he greeted with a grin.

“Krem! Just the man I was hoping to see. Pull up a chair.” Krem picked up the nearest chair, and pulled it over next to his.

“What’s on your mind?” he asked as he sat next to him with his elbows on his knees.

“Our dinner last night got me thinking” Bull said looking at him.

Krem smiled. "Nothing good comes from you thinking, Chief," he teased.  


Bull signed, and shook his head. "I'm serious Krem," he paused and took a breath. "You’ve got a good thing going for you. A chance to put down roots and carve out a little oasis for yourself. Start a family.” He placed a hand on his shoulder. “I wanted to give you an out if you wanted it.”  


Krem looked up at him in shock. “You want me to leave the chargers?”

“I don’t. I’d miss you at my back, Krem-de-la-Creme. But…you deserve the chance for a peaceful life. Never pictured you as a Horse Merchant, but it would be a good opportunity. I’m saying you should think about it. Our lifestyle is hard, but it would be harder being away from someone you love all the time. If it’s something you want, you should do it.”

“I…” His response died on his lips. Would being with Rhion mean he would have to leave the Chargers? The time they had to spend apart the last time they had been sent out had been hard. He didn’t like thinking about her missing him either. If things got more serious… would settling down be the best option? His father also mentioned it. Was that the right thing to do? He knew deep in his heart he wasn’t ready leave. But if staying meant leaving Rhion? He looked up at Bull, hoping for help.

“You don’t have to give me an answer right now, but think about it.” He gave his shoulder a squeeze.

Krem answered with a slow nod. “I will,” He said quietly.

He heard thumping coming down the stairs, and the tell-tale sound of Rhion’s laughter. He quickly tried to cover his discomfort. He turned to greet them, and when he saw Rhion he couldn’t keep the surprise off his face. Her waist length hair had been cut just above her chin. Her big curls tumbled around her face, making it look a little softer. She smiled at him and wound a finger around a curl near her face.

“What do you think?” she asked softly.

Krem stood and walked over to her. He tucked the curl behind her ear. “It suits you.” He said with a smile. “But why the change?”

“I-um-I’d like to talk to Bull about something. It will explain it I think,” she said nervously.

Bull leaned over so he could see her around Krem and pointed up to his face. “You wanna talk to me?”

Rhion nodded and then walked over to him, very serious. He quirked his eyebrow up at her, and then sat straight in his chair. “Alight, shoot straight. Whatcha need?”

She took a deep breath, and then locked her eyes with his. “I want to join the Chargers.”

Krem’s mouth dropped, and Bull’s eyebrows raised with a half grin. Maddox’s eyes flared, and he took a step forward, obviously trying to argue against this decision. Lileigh pulled on his arm, and shook her head. With a harrumph, he crossed his arms but said nothing.  
Krem’s heart was still pounding. She wanted to join the Chargers? Maybe Bull was wrong. Maybe he didn’t have to choose. He looked to Bull, hope in his eyes. Bull had to admit, she had skill. And she got along well with the other members of the group.

“Do you now?” Bull said in thought.

“Yes. My work with Master Denant has been valuable, but I feel like I’m not really of use to him anymore. I want to fight. I want to be useful, and I think I would have a lot to offer your company.”

Bull thought it over, eyeing her as the gears in his mind turned. Finally, he answered her. “You would bring a lot to the table, to be sure. But, my answer is no.”

Rhion deflated, and Krem’s heart dropped. He looked at Bull, full of hurt, but then sighed in acceptance.

“There will be times when I give my men orders no one likes. I have to make tough calls. Calls that sometimes lead to good people dying. I try not to put us in those positions, but it’s a reality. I have to rely on my men to follow my orders no matter the circumstances. And, as of right now, I don’t think you would. I can’t trust that you wouldn’t put Krem’s safety over the mission, or over my orders. So, the answer must be no.”

Rhion took a deep breath, and wrapped her arms around herself. “I understand, Bull.” She turned, and walked out of the Tavern, Lileigh and Maddox in hot pursuit. Krem moved to go after her too, but Bull called out to him. He came over slowly, head downcast.

“I know what I said harsh, Krem. Trust me. Please.” His eye narrowed waiting for his response.

“I do trust you. I understand your reasoning. I can admit I’d have a hard time not worrying about her. But, if she’s going to be fighting I want to be with her.” He clenched and unclenched his fists, frustrated.

“I know you would. I’m sorry.” He put his burly hand on his shoulder, and squeezed again. “Let’s go see if she’s okay.”

The two made their way outside, and saw Rhion and Maddox squaring off in the ring together. They had two training spears with padding around the spearhead. They tested the distance between the two of them with short thrusts out at one another. Rhion advanced, face set hard, striking out towards her brother. He easily deflected the blow with a parry, and came in with a riposte and counter attack, aiming for her left shoulder. She managed to deflect the blow by swinging her hands up wide above her head, knocking the blow out of line with her body, and then circled the back to knock the spear away. Maddox yield up, using his right hand to carry the spear over hers. He brought the butt of the spear into the crook of his shoulder and drove, softer than he would probably do otherwise, into her chest. She gave a small oof, and then acknowledged the hit a growl.

“He’s letting her work through her emotions. That’s a good idea.” Bull said watching them. “But, I’m curious to know where they learned that technique.”

Rhoin let out wail with another attack, closing in, and dropping down on one knee to thrust up. Maddox moved his head back to dodge, and then stabbed in toward her in response. She brought the spear above her, swinging a wide arch to crack against his weapon, and as Maddox retreated, she brought the spear around her left side, so only the butt was in front of her sticking out over her shoulder. With a growl, she used her shoulder as a fulcrum and threw all her strength on the end of the spear, causing it to arch over her head, and crash down onto her brother’s spear. Maddox was more experienced though. He took the blow, glanced it away and lunged, hitting her squarely in the chest again. She let out another wail, and then paced the ring again.

Cullen came running down the stairs from the Keep with Dorian hot on his heals, the two obviously wondering what all the commotion is about. Lileigh rushed over to Krem and pointed her brother and sister, and motioned for them to not stop them yet. Krem stuck out his hand to her like she had asked him to yesterday, hoping for some clarity. He’d never seen Rhion like this. She was always so level headed and even tempered. Never like this.

“What’s going on? What’s gotten her so upset?” he asked.

_She feels like she failed. Maddox is giving her an outlet. Please don’t make them stop. He know’s what he’s doing._

Cullen and Dorian reached them soon after she finished explaining.

“What’s going on?” Dorian asked once they were next to the them.

“Rhion needs to work some things out. Her brother his helping her. At least that’s what Lileigh told me.” Krem explained. She nodded as he finished.

Cullen’s attention shifted to Lileigh. “What does she need to work though?”

Lileigh started writing furiously on Krem’s palm again. _She feels useless. She was alone for a long time. She worries she will be alone again. It is an old hurt. One we have worked through in the past. Please let her go through it. Trust my brother._ She squeezed his hand. She was calm, and that tempered his anxiety for the time being.

“She wanted to join the Chargers.” Bull replied to Cullen. “I said no, although now that I see her really fight… She’d make a good Berzerker.”

Hope glimmered in the back of Krem’s mind, but he wouldn’t let himself think about any of that until Rhion had calmed down. Her chest was heaving now, and her hits were becoming more erratic and had less power than before. Maddox parried them easily, and once they slowed down a little more he grabbed the spear and brought her in close to him. Rhion wrapped her arms around him, sobbing into his chest.

Krem couldn’t stay back any longer. He ducked under the wooden fence, and ran to her. At his touch she looked up at him eyes blotchy and red. Maddox released her, and she moved to cling to Krem instead.

“I’m sorry.” she mumbled into his armor. “I can’t keep you safe. I can’t lose you.”

“Shhhhh, Amata. I’m not going anywhere. I’m right here.” He stroked her head, and started to plant light kisses all along her face. “I’m here. I’ll always be right here. Don’t cry anymore, love. We are both safe.”

She hiccuped as she took in a shaky breath. Her sobs quieted, and her breathing slowly became even.

Dorian came to her side as well, concern etched across his face. “Why don't we have a nice cup of tea?” he cooed as he stroked her shortened hair.

She looked up at him, eyes wet. He produced a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped her nose a little.

“Come on. Tea and tiny cakes are what’s called for, I think.” With Krem’s help, they steered her into the tavern. Lileigh followed after giving her brother’s arm a squeeze. Cullen stood watching them as they entered the building after an awkward moment followed them inside, leaving Bull alone with her brother.

 

↟↟↟↟

 

They stood in silence, until Maddox put the spears against the fence and then turned to hulking Qunari. Bull quirked an eyebrow.

  
“I should kick your ass for making my sister cry,” he said matter-of-factly.

“You’re welcome to try. I’d certainly like it.” Bull said in a purr.

Maddox ignored his flirting, and continued. “She deserves a chance to prove herself. I understand your reservations, but don’t think for a second that any of your men wouldn’t act out of emotion if pressed into it. You did. Rhion told us about how you put the lives of your men over the success of your last mission. The only thing denying her achieves is making yourself into a hypocrite.”

“You really don’t hold back, do ya?” Bull said swinging to look him head on. Bull was used people being intimidated by him. He counted on it really. But the elf stood his ground and glared at him, arms crossed.

“Wanna tell me how a family from Ferelden learned how to fight like the Kithshok from Seheron?” He asked trying to see if he could shake him.

“A Tal Vashoth family worked on our farm for a few years,” he said not breaking eye contact. “Their father taught us. He was a Karasten, but left the Qun after meeting his wife.”

“I see…” he said vaguely. “He taught you both well. Although you telegraph too much when you move to hit from your left side. Might want to work on that”

Maddox harrumphed still unphased as Bull continued. “I want to give them the option of a peaceful life. Krem has been through a lot of shit, and he deserves to ride off into the sunset with the woman he loves.”

“That's not your call to make.” Maddox answered. “Sounds to me like you are letting your own emotions stand in the way of you having two valuable members of your group.”

Bull shook his head with a dry laugh and after a moment, sighed. “Good point. One that I will think about.”

After a few minutes, he leaned in. “I’ll also be thinking about how hot you looked fighting. Quite a sight.” Bull smirked as he watched the elf finally react. He took a step backward, and swallowed hard.

Innocent in the ways of lust then, Bull thought. His smirk turned into a full smile as Maddox tried to slide the mask of indifference back over his face as best he could. But Bull knew how to press his buttons now.

“I don’t think Dorian would appreciate you talking to me this way.” He said crossed his arms again.

“Oh, Dorian would like it very much. We had a… lengthy…chat about you last night.”

His face betrayed him again. Bull could see his deep brown eyes dilate a little, and watched his pulse quicken in the vein in his neck. “You can’t be serious,” was his shaky reply.

“Oh, I’m always serious. Dorian and I both have an appreciation for pretty things.” He moved forward, his mouth next to his dark pointed ear. “And you are very, very pretty.” He put as much gravel into his voice as he could, and he watched a shiver race through his body. Bull heard his breath become heavy, and then straightened.

“If that's something you’d like to….explore….let us know. We both would love a chance to explore you.”

  
Bull straightened, and then shifted away from him. “But it’s your call.” he said giving him one more smoldering glance before he went toward the building. Straining his ears, he heard the elf let out a long shaky breath and he heard a rustle of fabric and leather before opening the door.

 

↟↟↟↟

  
Rhion sat on Krem's lap, snuggled in a soft blanket when Bull finally showed up. Krem sent him a stern look, and Bull waived his hands in front of himself an attempt to say he didn't wish to cause her more sadness. Dorian had procured a spicy tea and some sweet tarts from the kitchens, and deposited them on the table in front of them. Rhion shifted to look at Bull, and then moved to exit her the blanket cocoon Krem had wound her in. He tightened his grip momentarily, but she shook her head, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“I’m okay now. I’ll be right back.” He watched her as she made her way to the qunari.

“I’m sorry,” she said to him softly. “I lost myself a little and I-” Maddox entered, and her attention shifted to him for a second. He looked flustered, and he rarely looked flustered.

“I want you to train with your brother every morning while he’s here.” Bull said to the both of them. “Get the basics back under your belt. You were rusty, but you I don't think it would take long for you to get that back. Once you do, I’ll train you and Krem together.”

“Chief?” Krem asked from the table.

Bull grinned back at him. “We gotta get you better with a sword and shield, Lieutenant. Because I’m going to make you and Rhion into a battering ram.”

“What changed your mind?” Rhion asked looking up at him.

“Your brother brought up some pretty good arguments on your behalf.” Bull said looking his direction. Maddox stilled, and then darted his eyes away from him.  Bull looked amused at that. “This is a probationary period. But listen to direction, follow my orders, and you’ll become a permanent part of the team. Oh, and don't pick up Krem’s habit of back talk either.”

Krem’s heart warmed as he watched Rhion jump to throw her arms around his neck. “Thank you!” she squealed. The lumbering man gave her a bit of a swing before depositing her on her feet again. He ruffled her hair, and beamed at her. “Can’t have a you cutting your hair for no reason, now can we?” She laughed, and went to her brother now.

“Thank you. For everything.” She wound her hands in his, and tiptoed up to put her forehead against his. He smiled down at her, and sighed.

“Always, little sister.”

“Let’s eat, I’m starving,” Bull cried on his way to the table.

 

↟↟↟↟ 

 

Dorian prided himself on his ability to converse with almost anyone. He had honed his charm, and felt he was fairly good at reading people. Not quite to the extent of Bull, but close. So, he couldn’t for the life of him figure out why Rhion’s brother wouldn’t so much look in his direction.

At first, he chalked it up to being emotional over events with his sister. But, even after the tension had dissipated he still shied away from his questions, giving short one word answers. Worry crept into the back of his mind. He sat back in contemplation, going through their interactions trying to find the source of the discomfort.

He had admitted to himself and then later to Bull after his rather…imaginative….coaxing, that he was very much attracted to him. He brooded beautifully, but on the rare occasions Rhion worked an unguarded smile out of him Dorian felt a pang deep in his stomach. He was witty, and sharp, and fiercely loyal to his own. All very attractive qualities. He worried that perhaps he had been less than discreet with his oogling, and perhaps that had made him uncomfortable. He sighed, and clasped his hands in his lap.

He happened to look over as Maddox sent a fleeting glance towards him, which he answered with a small smile. His warm brown eyes moved to Bull, and Dorian saw the Bull throw one of his smoldering rakish grins towards the other. Maddox blanched a little, eyes wide, and then quickly looked the other direction. It didn't take long for Dorian to put the information together.

He forced his face into an easy smile, and stood. “I’ll get more cakes, shall I?” he asked the group. “Bull, if you wouldn’t mind coming with me?”

Bull’s eye flashed to his crotch, and then up to his face, desire dancing behind his eye, causing a shiver to travel up his spine. “Sure,” he purred. The two exited out the door and once they were clear of view, Bull scooped him up and threw him over his shoulder. He bounded through the courtyard into one of the empty rooms and deposited his feet on the ground.

“What are you-” Dorian started to ask but was quickly silenced as Bull’s mouth crashing over his. Bull picked him up by his ass, and then ground his hard erection against him. Dorian let out a whimper, and felt his body instantly respond, submitting to him. But with a monumental act of willpower, he pushed Bull’s mouth away from his.

“What did you say to Maddox? He won’t even look in my direction without balking like a frightened nug.”  
  
Bull grinned wickedly, and started licking at his neck. “I told him we wanted to...explore….with him.” He emphasized the sentence by running his hand down his body.

“You _what?!_ ” he cried.

“I told him we wanted to fuck him. Because we do. Oh boy do we want to fuck him.” He pulled back, and smiled. “He wants us too. He’s just too shy to say it right away.”

Dorian’s heart started to beat faster. “How could you possibly know that?! He won't even look at us! He probably thinks we’re deviants-”

“We _are_ deviants, Kadan.” Bull laughed out as he tugged the laces of his breeches open.

“That is entirely beside the point!” he scolded.

“Oooo… Kadan. You want him badly.” Bull purred as he wrapped his large hand around his throbbing cock. Dorian threw his head back, and moaned as he continued. “He wants you too. I've caught him staring at your ass. He watches your mouth when you talk.  Bet he’s thinking about all the fun things that mouth could do. Would you like that? To have your mouth around him?"

“Oh, Bull! Please!” Dorian cried as he bucked into the other man’s hand.

“Mmmm! So hot when you beg, Kadan.” Bull unbuckled the belt above his voluminous breeches, and withdrew his swollen cock. He guided Dorian down to his knees, and smiled. “Show me what you'd do to him. And you know what you’ll get once you do.”

Dorian moaned as he wrapped his mouth around the grey-purple head. He rippled his tongue, swirling it around erratically. Bull groaned, and brushed his fingertips against his cheek. Bull surprised him with small moments of immense tenderness when they were together, and this was just such a time. He looked down at him with a soft expression that made Dorian’s heart contract and expand at the same time. He took the other man's length as far as he could, wrapping his hands around what he couldn't. He felt it pulse and throb as Bull threw his head back.

“Always so good. Keep going. I’m going to cover your beautiful face with my cum.”

Dorian redoubled his efforts, working tiny groans and moans from the giant man. Once he felt his cock swell even more, and twitch violently, he knew it was time for the finale. He conjured a tiny current of electricity, and sent it tickling through his hands into Bull's huge cock. With a hiss of breath, and a mighty bellow, Bull emptied himself in his mouth, pulling out to send a few strands over Dorian's mouth.

“Fuck.” he gasped in between deep breathes. “So good. Uhhhh. I’ll never get used to how good that feels.” Once recovered, Bull lifted man up against the door, and started stripping off his boots and breeches while giving him long dirty kisses.

“Don’t you dare tear these ones. They are brand new.” Dorian chided.

“Tearing clothes off of you is so fun though.”

“Fun as it may be, we need to go back to the tavern after this, and I don't want to explain a wardrobe change.”

Bull nibbled on his ear as he stripped him. Dorian shivered as his touch. “If you insist.” he rumbled.

He brought his hand over to one of the small pouches on his belt, drawing out a small flask of oil. He turned the mage around, and bent him over against the door. Coating one finger in the sweet smelling oil, he probed Dorian's hole, opening it slowly. The mage let out a small gasp, and then keened as Bull slipped another finger inside. Dorian felt himself stretch to accommodate them, and once bull got the digits in all the way, he felt coolness as Bull emptied the rest of the oil inside him.

Bull lined his cock up against him, and stilled. “Do you want it?” He teased, slipping his head inside just barely.

“Please. I might die if I don’t. Please! Amatus!”

With a groan, he seated himself fully inside him. Dorian’s vision tunneled a little, but then he let out a long groan. Bull started slowly, but soon started rutting into him hard and fast. Dorian felt his huge hand reach around his side, as he grabbed hold of his leg, and spun him around so they faced each other. With one hand supporting his back, Bull started stroking his aching cock. He keened again and bucked into it in time with his thrusts.

“Oh, Amatus! Can I cum? Please I need to cum!”

“Not yet. Not until you promise to tell Maddox how you feel.”

“I can’t!” he wailed

“Then you can’t cum.” Bull said evenly.

Dorian gave another keen, trying to keep the growing pressure at bay. “PLEASE!”

“Nope. You know what I want. There’s no use fighting it.” He angled his thrusts to hit his prostate just so on the up stroke. Dorian wailed.

“I will tell him! I’ll tell him! FOR MAKER'S SAKE I PROMISE! PLEASE!”

Bull smirked, and then let his hand speed up. “Was that so hard? You can cum.”

Dorian’s eyes rolled back into his head, and he saw white. Thick ropes of cum escaped his body as he tightened around Bull. Light licks of electricity sparked along his body as he came.

“Oh fuuuuuck.” Bull growled as he threw his head back and followed him. “Fuuuuuck yeah!” he bellowed.

They stayed pushed up against the door panting. Bull lay his head forward until his horns rested against the wood.

“I’m holding you to that promise.” Bull said with a growl. All Dorian could do was nod.

“Good.” Bull slipped out of him, and then brought out a handkerchief. Dorian created a fist size lump of ice in his hand, and then used a fire spell to melt it onto the cloth. Bull set himself to the task of cleaning them, and helped a wobbly Dorian back into his clothes. After that was done, he gave Dorian’s sore bottom a pat, and brought his mouth to him.

“Let’s go get some cakes. You earned it,” he said as he opened the door. Dorian followed wobbly and more than a little dazed. 


	14. Chapter 14

One of Josephine’s aids brought news that the festivities would start in a few hours. Baths were brought up to each room and the group broke to preen themselves.  Rhion washed quickly, and put on her soft wool dress while Krem bathed. His eyes followed her as she brought a stocking up her leg, eyes alight with lust. Rhion dropped the fabric of the dress back to cover her. 

“None of that,” she scolded. “We don’t have time.” 

His mischievous smile grew broader. “You sure? I think I could have you breathless and spent in about ten minutes.” He crossed his arms over the lip of the tub, and let his chin rest on them. He kept his gaze on her as she moved to put on the other stocking. He liked to see how her fingers fumbled as the tried and failed to tie the ribbons, and he chuckled at the deep blush that bloomed over her now. 

“We’d have to be very quick.” She breathed.

That was all he needed. He stood from the tub, and quickly toweled dry. With ease he picked her up, and set her on the edge of the bed. He gathered the fabric, bringing it above her waist. He ran his hand over the soft lace of her smalls, rubbing her clit along the seam. He felt her become absolutely soaked in a few minutes. He smiled and looked up at her. 

“Always so wet for me.” he growled as he slipped her smalls to the side and moved his fingers along her folds. He watched her catch her bottom lip in her teeth to keep from letting out a moan. He probed deeper, letting his thumb rub circles around her clit as his finger opened her. She started to buck into his hand, and he moved a second finger inside. 

“Oh, Krem!” she breathed. Her body was starting to go rigid. 

“Cum for me, Amata.” he whispered. He crooked his fingers and watched her come undone. Her eyes fluttered and then rolled back a little as she clamped down on his hand. “That’s it. Cum hard.” 

After another minute, she flopped on the bed, gasping. He licked his fingers clean, and grinned at her. “Told you I could do it.” 

A laugh came over the mound of fabric that obscured her from his sight. “I will never doubt you again.” After a pause, she sighed. “I don’t want to stop now though,” she let out with a whine as she sat up to look at him. Her lips were set in a pout. 

Krem flashed her a wicked grin, and brought his forehead to hers. “Plenty of time for that later. I promise.” He swept her face up in his hands, and gave her a few soft kisses. 

“Mmmmm.” she hummed. “I can’t wait.” She circled her arms around his neck. Krem drew himself up, pulling her with him. After another kiss, he set her down on the floor. He went to the wardrobe, and pulled out his armor. As he started to pull on his leather breeches, a flash of blue caught his attention. He moved some clothes aside and took it off of the hanger. It was a soft silk shirt that shone in the early afternoon light from the window. 

“Rhion?” he asked turning with the shirt. “Where did this come from?”

She turned, and then smiled at him. “You father snuck it in for you. I think he wanted you to have something to wear for the party tonight.”

A bubble of emotion came up to his throat. He let his hands run over the stitches on each seam. He looked from the shirt to his armor. He rarely left the room without it on. It had started as an affirmation for himself, a way of projecting who he was. He didn’t know if he would be comfortable being around so many people without it on. Rhion must have noticed the conflict that raged through him. She moved to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

“Wear what makes you comfortable, Krem. You are yourself. No one, and no lack of clothing can take that from you. Be who you are. I’ll be with you.”

He wrapped his arms around her too, clutching her to him. “You make me feel strong,” he mumbled into her hair. 

She pulled back to look at him. “You make yourself strong, my love. Trust yourself. Be true to yourself.” She nuzzled his nose with her own, and then pulled back. With a deep breath, he finished pulling on the breeches, and his pair of soft brown boots. He fastened the binder around himself, and slipped the shirt on afterward. He turned to her while he tucked the shirt. 

“Well hello there, handsome.” She said before some soft kisses. “You look wonderful.” 

He ran his hand over her cheek. “Come. Let’s go.”

  
↟↟↟↟  
  
  


The “quiet gathering” Josephine had put together was anything but. Many of the ambassadors from across Thedas had been invited. There were minstrels, tables of baked goods, and bottles upon bottles of wine. The Carter family had taken roost in a quiet corner, watching the assembly with curiosity. 

Bull and Varric came to sit with them, uninterested in mingling around with the rest of the party. Dorian, on the other hand, must have made it his personal mission to charm every person in the room. He flit between groups with ease until coming to check on them. 

“Well if it isn't the bell of the ball,” Rhion teased. As he approached. Maddox had to admit he did look very fine. He was dressed in deep red robes trimmed with gold that left an arm and shoulder bare. It brought out the gold in his skin. His hair looked tousled, but it was obvious that every hair was placed by design. 

“I really am, aren’t I?” he said with a smirk and a dramatic flop in his chair. “It really is hard being so likeable. How is everything going over here?” 

“Just great.” Varric said after a sip of wine. “Josephine brought out the good stuff!” 

“It’s marvelous! Much better that the swill at the tavern. Their selection is positively undrinkable.” Dorian motioned to a page carrying a tray, and fished a glass from it. 

“You still seem to put back enough of it, Sparkler.” Varric teased. 

“Desperate times, Varric. Only at desperate times.” 

“Mmmmm.” Varric agreed. “So only once or twice a week then.” 

Dorian rolled his eyes, and then gave him a smirk. “You know, Varric. Cassandra was looking for you earlier.” Maddox watched as the dwarf’s hand stopped the glass he was moving toward his lips for second and then it continued on it’s path. “Finally time for that little liaison in a room just out of the way of the party?” 

Varric shook his head. Krem looked like a deer caught by a hunter, and Rhion gave him a nudge with her elbow. 

“Don’t project the crazy shit you two do on me.” Varric said with raised eyebrows their direction and a shake of his head.

Bull laughed at that, and waggled his eyebrow at Maddox, and then at the rest of the group. “We take our explorations of the grounds seriously, is a all. But, I think if those two ever did get together, it would be too personal for a random room. One of their rooms probably. And, it would be for keeps, not a fling. Once Varric stopped freaking out about it, anyway.” 

“Very funny, Tiny.” Varric said as he went a little red. “And what makes you think  _ I  _ would be freaking out about it?” He made a hurt sort of look. 

“Ben-Hassrath, remember?” was all he said. 

Maddox instantly stiffened and looked at Bull. “You are Ben-Hassrath?” He eyed him a little as the big qunari shrugged. 

“Used to be. Not anymore. But, the skills are still useful.” He gave him a wink. “Your Karasten tell you about the Ben-Hassrath, then?”

“Just said that if we ever met one to run.” 

Bull let out an gravelly chuckle. “Well, good thing I’m not one anymore, aye? Wouldn’t want you running away.” 

“Oh stop giving him a hard time, you lummox.” Dorian cut in. He looked to Maddox with an apologetic smile. “I’m going to make some more rounds.” he told the group. To Bull he said, “You be nice.” 

“I’m always nice, Kadan,” he replied. 

Dorian rolled his eyes, and poked him in the shoulder. “I mean it.” Bull chuckled and gave him a nod. 

“I want to go get more food,” Rhion said. “Anyone want to come with?” 

Maddox shook his head. Milling through the groups of people wasn’t at all what he wanted to do. But Krem and Lileigh went with her, leaving him with Varric and Bull. The heat coming off the gaze Bull gave him was scalding. He didn’t know what to do. His love life had been all but non-existent. Between traveling with his family, and the time he spent on their secluded farm, there wasn't a whole lot of opportunities for him. He had crushes to be sure. A few stolen kisses, but he hadn’t done anything besides that. He wouldn’t say he was naive, just inexperienced. 

Bull’s attention wasn’t unwanted. He was honestly flattered by both of their attention. But it also frightened him. He saw how much Dorian cared for Bull. He didn’t want to hurt the man by starting anything. Even if Bull said Dorian was open to the idea, he couldn’t really believe it. Not when they cared for each other so much.

“So, an elf, a dwarf, and a Qunari walk into a party…” Varric joked. 

Bull laughed at him, “And drank the place dry!” Varric chuckled at that, and they clanked their glasses. 

“Oh.” Bull looked up past the crowd of people in front of them. “Dorian was right. Cassandra is on her way over."

Varric’s face blanched. “Shit. Cover for me, Bull. I’m gonna go around the other side.” 

“You and Sera playing pranks again, Varric?” Bull shot him a look as he moved under the table.

“Something like that,” was the dwarf’s quick reply as he moved out of sight.

The woman who they had welcomed them when they first arrived came to the table, and let out a huff. 

“Hello, Cassandra.” Bull purred. “Looking for someone?” 

She flushed a little and looked away. “I had a question for Varric. But, he seems to be avoiding me.” 

“Do something naughty, did he?” Bull teased and chuckled as she got red again. “Well, if I see him again, I can tell him you are looking for him. Want me to let him know why you are wanting to talk to him?"

She sook her head a little too hard in the negative. “No, thank you. He knows what it’s about. Thank you, Bull."

“Anything for you, Seeker.” 

She moved away from the table looking both depressed and irritated at the same time. 

“Do you flirt with everyone?” Maddox asked with a huff. 

Bull chuckled and smiled at him. “Mostly. Flirting is fun.” 

“And Dorian doesn't care?” 

“Dorian thinks flirting is fun, too.” He flashed him a wicked grin. “Still thinking about our offer?”

“I’m not sure if I can believe it.” 

“What about it is so unbelievable?” Bull leaned forward, putting his head in his hand and propped his arm on the table. 

“You care a lot for each other. I don’t know how I would fit into the picture.” His embarrassment made him look down at the table.

“You don’t think we could love each other, and love you at the same time?” His question made him look up at him. He looked into his eye, looking for any deception. Not that he would be able to tell if he was truly Ben-Hassrath. 

“You don't even know me. How can you say you can love me? I thought it was just about….” He trailed off, unable to actually say the word.

“Just about sex?” He finished for him. “It can be, if that’s what you want. But, we would like it to be more.” He paused and gave him a soft smile this time. Gone was the cocky, macho exterior. Maddox looked at him. Really looked at him, and he saw why Dorian was so enamoured. “And, I think we know you fairly already. But, getting to know one another is the fun part.” 

“I’d like to talk to Dorian about it too. I’m not going to put myself in a position that could hurt anyone.” 

“Sure. I think that's a good idea. Then we can get better acquainted with one another. But, you know, naked.” The cocky part of him was back, and gave him a wink. 

“I’ve never….” He stuttered out, but then stopped as he became more embarrassed than he ever had been before in his life. 

“Never what?” Bull asked getting even closer. 

“I’ve never…been with anyone. Before.” He looked down at his hands. “I probably would only disappoint you.”

Bulls eyebrows rose up and the a large grin spread across his face. “Oh, shit. That’s hot. We need to find Dorian. Right the fuck now.” 

Bull stood, and then tugged his arm until Maddox stood. Bull encased his hand in one of his large ones, and lead him to where Dorian stood regaling some diplomats. 

“Dorian,” Bull said as he sidled up to him. “We are gonna go find a quiet place to have a little chat. Wanna come?” 

Dorian shifted his focus from Bull to Maddox, and then again to where their hands were fitted together. He gave Maddox a smile, shook his head and then turned to the others in his group. “If you’ll excuse me.” He bowed and then looked at Bull. “Lead the way.” 

  
↟↟↟↟

  


Lileigh sat by herself at the table, smiling as she watched Rhion and Krem dancing. She let her gaze flit around the room, taking it in. 

Maddox had run off somewhere. He had been flustered and introspective today, which wasn’t really common for him. She doubted it had anything to do with Krem. Even though Maddox had given him a hard time, she saw that Krem’s treatment of Rhion after she broke down had made her brother come to respect him. In the little time they had spent with him, she could see how much the bashful man cared for her sister. It made her happy to know her sister had found someone like that. She liked Krem very much.

Her gaze left the pair and circled to the left, where she caught the young commander staring at her again. He was accompanied by a gaggle of women, all vying for his attention. She fought back a smile when he knew he had been caught staring again, and watched as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

The commander confused her immensely. She saw him grump and growl with the others when she had first met, and she admitted she was a little apprehensive. He was tall, and broad chested, and more than a little intimidating. He commanded the attention of those he lead. But, after talking with him on the battlements, she saw him shed that, and exposed a little of a soft, vulnerable side to her. That had taken her by surprise. 

She still had moments where old doubts and fears took hold of her. It had taken a long time for her to be even be able to be touched by anyone after the day the band of raiders robbed her of her old life. They robbed her of her family, of her hearing, of her voice, and finally her trust in others all in a day. It had broken her.  But, with her new family's help she had fought tooth and nail to put the pieces back together. They had come up with a way for her to communicate, gave her a home, and a means to support herself. But more than anything the loved her, even when she doubted the world, she never doubted them. 

She fought against the same old doubts while talking to Cullen too. Every time he moved, her body screamed to flee. But, something in his eyes told her to stay. He needs a friend she had thought to herself. And to be honest so did she. She found a commonality in him that she didn't expect. There was more behind those sad eyes than he let on. 

A motion in her peripheral caused her to turn her head. Two people stood in a secluded corner. As she looked at them, one of them stiffened. He was a mousy looking fellow with pock marked skin and straw colored hair. The other was portly with black balding hair and a furrowed brow. The portly fellow looked at her, and turned to the other. 

“Don’t worry. That's the one that’s deaf and dumb,” they said as Lileigh read their lips. “Only keep her around cuz her pretty face, I imagine. Can’t speak and can't hear. We have nothing to worry about.”

Lileigh felt her hackles rise at their comments. The other continued, stammering a little. “Al-alright. Everything is in place. We have the net spread, we just need the fish to swim in. Once they do, we hit the spymaster’s rooms and then the war room. Anything we find we take with us, no matter how small.” 

Lileigh strained her face to keep it neutral, desperate to play the part. She forced herself to look around the room again, and then settled back on them. The portly man shot a cocky grin that had a hint of mockery and waived at her. She cocked her head to the side in mock confusion and smiled back at him. 

“Dumb as a bag of hammers, that one. But what I wouldn't give to get a bit of that cunny.” He sighed, and then grabbed the other’s arm. “Come on. Let's go.” 

Lileigh made herself wait a few moments before she stood. Rhion and Krem had moved out of her sight, and Maddox had vanished to. She looked for them desperately among the crowd, but had no luck. She looked to Cullen, and when he saw the worry etched on her face he quickly removed himself from the group and came to her side. 

“Are you alright?” he asked looking around to try and see what had upset her. She shook her head in the negative. She looked around the room too, trying to see if the two men were lurking anywhere.

“Let’s go somewhere a little quieter, yes?” Cullen suggested as he offered his hand out to her. She nodded and took it after a moment's hesitation. Once her hand was in his large one, he gave it a reassuring squeeze as he lead her a small alcove. 

He let her hand go, and offered her his palm. “What happened? Has someone done something to you?” 

She shook her head in the negative again. And traced the words with a shaky hand.  _  Spies. They are planning something. You are all in danger.  _

Cullen’s face hardened, and he brought his hand back to clutch hers. “We must find Leliana.” 

Cullen lead her by the hand again, through the grand room, and up to where Josephine stood. She chuckled at whatever story the man to her right had said. Cullen brought his hand to his mouth and must have cleared his throat. Josephine turned, and offered them a warm smile. Her eyes flit to where their hands were joined and raised an eyebrow at him a fraction. Cullen either didn’t notice the action, or he didn’t care. 

“You wouldn’t happen know where Leliana is would you? I find myself in need of her opinion on the cittern.” He tried to keep his face light, but his smile didn't reach his eyes. Josephine’s eyes flashed momentarily. 

“Of course. I will find her and let her know you are looking for her. May I suggest checking the rookery? She may have wandered up there.” 

Cullen nodded to her and then the group. “Thank you. Sorry to interrupt your conversation.” They turned, and made their way to toward the keep entrance. He turned to the left, and guided her through a doorway into a room decorated with bright paintings. They went to a set of stairs, and wound up a until they passed what looked like a library. He continued up another set of stairs, until they came up to a room full of birds. 

“We will wait for Leliana. She should come right away. The noise from the crows will keep others from being able to hear us easily.” 

She nodded to let him know she understood. 

“Don’t worry,” he said giving her hand a squeeze. “No one will harm you. I promise.”

Lileigh shook her head while putting her hand on her chest, and then put her hand on his chest in an attempt to let him know she was worried about his safety, not hers. 

He let out a huff of a laugh. “I’d like to see them try.” 

She smiled at that, and then moved to write on his hand.  _ You are a very large person. _

A very bright blush came over him as he looked away embarrassed. She felt her body shake with a laugh. Cullen’s attention shifted behind them, and a few seconds later a woman popped up to the top of the stairs. 

“Cullen? What is going on? Josie said you used the phrase.” 

It was hard for Lileigh to decipher what the woman said at first. Her mouth movements were a little different. 

“Yes. Lileigh came to find me after she noticed something. I thought it best we talk with you about it.”

“What is it she noticed?” The redhead looked to her now, eyes narrowing as she waited for an answer. She wished that Rhion or Maddox were here to translate. Lileigh touched her throat and shook her head.

“She isn’t able to speak.” Cullen explained on her behalf. 

She nodded, and then made a writing motion in the air. Leliana moved to a nearby desk, waived her over. Lileigh picked up the quill, and scratched out a thank you before going into detail about the exchange she had witnessed as Leliana and Cullen watched over her shoulder. Once she was finished, the other two looked at one another. 

“Do you remember what the men looked like?” Liliana asked. With a nod, she dipped the quill in the ink and scratched out two rough portraits. Cullen gave a look of surprise. 

“You know them?” Leliana probed. 

“The slighter one works as a page in the library, I believe. I’ve almost run him over on my way to the war room a few times. But I don't know him personally. I don’t know the other one. We should find them and bring them for questioning immediately.”

Leliana furrowed her brows in thought. “I think it would be better to let them believe we are still unaware of their plan for now. From the sound of things, there may be more involved than just the two of them. If we take them in the rest may go to ground. I want to find them all.” The look on the other woman’s face made Lileigh shiver. She didn't want to ever get on this woman’s bad side. 

“We don’t know when they will strike. It’s too dangerous.” Cullen rebuttled.  

“But, we know where they will strike. So we plant false information in those locations, and I have my agents comb for anything suspicious. They obviously plan on distracting us somehow. Once that happens, we spring the trap.” 

“I still think it is risky,” he huffed. “But this is your area, Leliana. I will defer to your judgement.” 

She nodded in thanks. “I will let the Inquisitor and Josie know.” She looked to Lileigh. “You did us a great service today. Thank you.” She looked to Cullen with a sideways glance and the corners of her mouth twitched up. “I think it best if the commander stays with you while you are here.” 

Lileigh smiled and wrote on the bottom of the page.  _ I can look after myself, I promise. _ To emphasise her point, she flicked her wrist and let the dagger concealed in her sleeve drop down into her palm. Leliana gave her an approving look, and Cullen let out a huff of amusement as well. 

“Of that I have no doubt.” she replied. “But, if you notice something, I want Cullen around to act upon it if he needs to.” 

The Commander nodded, and then looked at her with the same soft eyes he had given her earlier that morning. She felt her stomach twist a little. She nodded. 

“Looks like you’re stuck with me for a while. I’m sorry.” He brought his hand up to rub the back of his neck. She shook her head, trying to let him know she definitely didn't hate the idea. 

“Make your way back to the party. I will come back in ten minutes time from a different entrance.” 

Cullen offered his arm, and she took it with a blush. They made their way downstairs. “Well,” Cullen said with a laugh, “this is by far the most interesting party I’ve ever been to.”

She quirked up at him.  _You must go to some really bad parties._


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me a bit longer to publish! I was on vacation and didn't have a whole lot of time to write! This chapter is NSFW and about Bull/Dorian/Maddox! 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me everyone! 
> 
> Lots of love to everyone.

Dorian watched Bull lead a very nervous Maddox up to their room. Every so often he saw those deep brown eyes flit up to meet his, searching. Dorian’s heart was pounding in his chest, and each step closer made his stomach tighten. Bull opened the door, leading them into the little piece of sanctuary they had carved out from all the chaos. Dorian noticed  his eyes scan over the room thoughtfully. They fell heavily on the giant four poster bed in the center of the room. Bull went and sat in the giant arm chair near the stained glass window. Maddox shifted uncomfortably, not sure where to settle himself. 

“Would you like to sit?” Dorian asked as he motioned to the open chair next to Bull. 

He moved to it, and sat. They all sat in silence for a long time, Bull with a wide grin. 

“Bull has told me that you want to-to” Maddox stuttered and then cleared his throat. “To try…with all three of us. Is that true?”

He was brave, Dorian thought, and direct. He wasn’t used to directness overmuch. 

“Yes. If that is something you would like.” He felt himself blush a little, feeling very much like a teenager again. 

“I’ve never...been with anyone before.” Maddox looked down. “I’m not sure if that makes a difference for you.” 

Shock flew over his face. “ _ Never?”  _

Maddox shook his head. “Aside from my family, I haven’t really told anyone about who I was attracted to. I have enough trouble being both an elf, and being darker skinned than everyone else. I didn’t want everyone else to know of yet another thing that made me different.” 

Dorian’s heart ached for him. He walked over and pulled a chair over. After sitting down, he motioned to take his hand. After it was given to him, he traced the long fingers with the tips of his own. “I would be happy to teach you, if that is something you would like to do.”  He continued to trace around the other man's knuckles and he saw him relax a little. “I’d be honored if you trusted us enough to be with you.”

Maddox looked over to Bull. “Everything that happens here can stay here,” the hulking qunari reassured him. “But first, ground rules.” 

“Ground rules?” the other piped in a question. 

“Yep. First off, I have…. certain tastes when it comes to being intimate with someone. I like to be in control. I promise I will give you what you need, but it can be overwhelming sometimes. We have watchwords in case you need to let me know you’ve reached your limit. If you say the watchword, I stop immediately. It has to be something you wouldn’t say under any other circumstances. Yours will be Mercy.” Bull looked at him hard searching for any waverings. 

Maddox thought about it, and then nodded. “I understand.” 

“But first,” Bull continued, “I want you and Dorian to have time together. I’ll watch.” 

Dorian looked at his partner in surprise. “You aren’t going to join?”

“Not at first. I will once things get going. Since you haven't done this before, we’ll take time to figure out what you like. Once we figure it out, we can move to the more intricate stuff. For now, I can’t think of anything hotter than watching you two.” 

Dorian looked over at Maddox. “Well I’m game if you are.” 

  
  


↟↟↟↟

 

“Can I kiss you?” Dorian whispered as traced the outline of his face. Maddox shivered and nodded. He felt Dorian’s lips ghost over his, the hairs of his mustache tickling against him a little. Tentatively, he pushed his mouth against his. Dorian brought an arm around him, and let the other hand cup around his neck. The kiss deepened, and he felt a little spark fly from Dorian’s mouth to his. He yelped in surprise, and then pulled back. 

“Sorry,” the mage said sheepishly. “Got a bit excited.” 

There came a throaty chuckle from Bull behind them. “One time he set the curtains on fire.” 

Dorian blushed beautifully. Maddox smiled up at him, and then brought his mouth to his again, this time without the hesitance, and with all his enthusiasm. He mimicked the small movements Dorian had done before, and slid his tongue along the seam of his lips. Dorian opened himself to him, and let out a small moan as their tongues wrapped around one another. Maddox circled his hand around the other man’s waist, feeling the hard planes of muscle beneath. 

“You are a very quick learner.” Dorian breathed as his lips brushed up against his. 

The sound of leather, steel and cloth hitting the stone floor brought their attention back across the room. Bull had toed out of his boots, and had let his voluminous trousers fall down to the floor, leaving only the shoulder harness on his body. Maddox let his curiosity get the best of him and he let his gaze wander down his stomach, continuing until his mouth dropped and his eyebrows flew up in surprise. His cock was enormous. It was dark purple- grey and was almost as thick as his forearm. He was uncut, and his foreskin kept the deep-purple head mostly hidden from view. He watched as it bobbed up and down as Bull moved to settle back in his chair. 

“That was my reaction too.” Dorian said with chuckle. A mischievous grin spread on his face, “Would you like to touch him?” 

All Maddox could do was stare at it as he nodded. Bull smiled as Dorian lead him over. His hand shook a little as it reached out. Nerves got the better of him, and he looked to Dorian. 

“Here. I’ll show you what he likes.” Dorian cupped his hand in his and slowly ran it up and down the thick shaft. He was silk wrapped around steel. Maddox liked the way it twitched as he ran up and down the length. 

“You are a marvel, Bull.” Maddox whispered. Bull’s gaze smoldered, and he groaned. His head was out of the sheath now. He threw his legs apart as far as they would go. 

“On your knees. I want to see the both of you on me.”  Dorian did as he was bid, and Maddox settled on his right. 

“He’s very sensitive at the tip.” Dorian explained. “Be gentle. I’ll show you.” Maddox watched in awe as Dorian’s mouth engulfed Bull’s throbbing cock. Bull threw his head back, and put a hand at the nape of his neck. Maddox’s own cock strained against the laces of his breeches as he took in every part of the sight. Dorian’s tongue darted out to slurp and lick, and then his cheeks hollowed as he took it deeper into his mouth. He moved off, and looked up at him. 

“He likes a lot of tongue too.” he said with a wink. “You try.” 

Maddox leaned forward and took a tentative lick along the head. He felt Bull’s cock jump a little, so he captured it in his mouth. He worked the length as best as he could. He felt and much as heard Bull purr in appreciation. He moved back to focus on the head, rolling and flicking it with his tongue as he sucked. 

“Oh,  _ fuck, _ ” Bull groaned. “That’s good. Do that again.” He obliged, and felt Bull’s other hand rest on the back of his head. 

He felt Dorian move next to him as he lapped toward the base of the shaft until he sicked on the heavy testicles at the bottom. 

“Oh, Fucking FUCK!” He cried out. “So hot. Seeing you both. Oh, the things I’m going to do to those pretty mouths.” 

Maddox whimpered and took as much of the length as he could.

Dorrian moved off of Bull and came around behind him. Seconds later, Maddox felt his hands pulling and tugging at his clothes. 

“Yeah,” Bull murmured. “Get naked. You have 30 seconds to get out of them or I rip them off.” 

Dorian frantically started tearing at his clothes to get them off. “ He’s completely serious. If you value your clothes at all, hurry.”

Maddox started to strip as fast as he could and soon the both stood without a stitch. 

“Good. My turn,” Bull said as he stood and then scooped him up. He brought his mouth hungrily to his. 

His kisses were nothing like Dorian’s. The mage had been soft, and patient, slowly coaxing him into jelly. Bull devoured him as he pressed their bodies together hard. Bull dragged his teeth across his bottom lip, and then kissed and bit his way to his ear. He gently nibbled along the cartilage shell of his pointed ear, causing his eyes to roll back into his head and his cock twitched eagerly while wedged between both of their stomachs. 

“Like that, hmmm?” Bull chuckled into his ear as. His whole weight was shifted into one giant hand, and the other wiggled in between them and wrapped around his throbbing erection. He gasped as his hips involuntarily bucked into the hand. 

“Mmmmm.” Bull purred while nibbling on his ear again. “What a good cock.” Bull strode over to the bed, and deposited him on the soft pillows. He lay next to him on his side, resting his head in his hand and on a horn. He ran his hands over him, and looked to Dorian. “Like what you see, Kadan?”

Dorian gave a chuckle, and nodded. “Very much so.” He moved to the bed, and then started to crawl up to them, eyes alight with longing. Maddox whimpered at the sight. 

“What do you want him to do? He won’t know unless you tell him.” 

“I want…” he started but tripped over himself as the other man continued to crawl until he was over him. His whits left him once his nipple was encased in the wet heat of the other man's mouth. He arched his back, making their hard lengths rub against one another. He bucked and wiggled desperately.

“You want...?” Bull’s deep voice brought him back from being lost in pleasure. 

“I….Oh I don’t know what I want!” he cried out desperately. 

“Want his mouth on you? He’s got a very talented mouth. I’d like to see you come apart from him.” 

Maddox looked down pleadingly at Dorian. “Please.” he begged. 

He chuckled as he licked down his torso, and nibbled on his hip. “Since you asked so nicely.” 

Dorian kissed and licked along the seam of his thighs, hot breath swirling around his aching cock. He whimpered and strained for contact . He felt a hot laugh and then felt soft lips kissing his tight tip. With a keen, he felt Dorian’s lips circle around him as he was taken into his hot wet mouth. 

“Oh, maker!” Maddox breathed with a hiss. He had never felt anything like this in all his life. His head threw back and Bull moved forward to plant a dirty kiss. 

“That’s fucking hot. How does he feel?” 

“It feels…. Uhhh.” His brain disengaged as Dorian pushed his length all the way to the back of his throat, letting the tight muscles there rub the tip. He was so close. But he wanted to make them feel good too. He focused his mind on anything other than the slow wonderful movements on his aching cock. 

Bull moved off the bed, and grabbed a vial off the table near the bed. He went around to the foot, of the bed, and emptied some of the contents into his palm. Maddox couldn't see what was happening, but Dorian let out a long moan as he slid down his length, causing Maddox’s vision to tunnel. He clung to the sheets, straining to keep control. 

“He wants in your tight little hole, Kadan. Show him how good you can make him feel. I want to watch as you take him. I wanna watch him empty himself in you for the first time.” Bull kept up whatever he was doing, and Dorian moved his face away from him. He sidled up and straddled himself over Maddox’s cock, lining it up with himself as he looked in his eyes. 

“Ready?” he said with a soft smile. Maddox gave him a nod, and he sank down on him slowly. He hissed and Maddox’s body trembled. Bull stood above them, stroking himself. 

“Oh Andraste's flaming tits, that’s a sight.” Bull mumbled.  “You take him well, Kadan. Bounce up and down. Show him how to please you.” 

Dorian started to move, moaning as he moved in and out of him. He was exquisite. His lithe body moved gracefully up and down. His own hard cock bouncing as he went to task. Dorian's eyes captured him. They were full of affection and happiess. Maddox got caught in the moment, and he felt his eyes mist over. Dorian stopped abruptly, worry written all over his handsome features. 

“What’s wrong, pet?” he cooed as he brought his hands up to cradle his face. 

Maddox shook his head. “Nothing. I just never thought…. I could have this.” 

Dorian’s mouth opened to a little oh, and he wrapped his arms around him. Bull’s fingers stroked his braided hair.  After a few moments, Maddox flipped Dorian over so he was on his back. 

“I want to make you feel good.” he whispered. “Show me.”

Bull chuckled, and ran his hands down his back and then settled on his hips. “Arch your thrusts up. You’ll feel a little bubble. Keep hitting that and he will be wrapped around your finger.” 

Maddox did as he said, using all his willpower to keep from finishing at that moment. It felt like nothing he had ever felt before. He thrust slowly, trying to find a rhythm that gave Dorian the most pleasure. He focuses on the burning of his legs as his muscles worked hard to make the other come undone. 

Dorian let out little moans and whimpers, and Maddox let his hands roam along his sides, his arms his legs. He wanted to worship him. 

“He like’s praise.” Bull said whispered as he too ran his hands over the mage. “Talk to him.” 

Maddox pushed his forehead against his. “ You feel amazing. I’ve never felt so good.” He was answered with more whimpers and a desperate kiss. 

He felt Bull’s heavy weight settle behind him. Maddox continued to let his hands roam over Dorian until the settled between them, slowly reaching around his trembling cock. Dorian let out a long moan, and he tightened around him. After letting out a stuttering curse, Maddox set his jaw, and continued. Bull started kissing his neck, and then he felt a warm, wet finger circling his entrance. His hips stuttered, and he moaned at the sensation. He doubled his efforts, knowing he couldn’t last long now. 

“I’m so close!” Dorian mewed in his ear. “I’m so close!” 

“Not yet, Kadan.” Bull rumbled. It was then that Bull’s finger entered him. He arched his back, thrusting hard all the way into Dorian, making him cry out. Madfox turned his head to get a side-long glance at Bull. 

“Keep fucking him. He’s almost there. Then you’re gonna cum harder than you’ve ever cum in your life.” 

Bull's words rang like a promise as he thrust with nothing but carnal desire. Each thrust rocked Bull's fingers in and out of him, and soon it hit something deep deep inside him that caused his whole body to shiver. 

“I’m need cum!” Dorian wailed. “Oh, Amatus! Can I cum? PLEASE!”

“Do it, Kadan. Cum hard. Show him what happens when you cum.” 

Dorian’s eyes rolled back as he arched his back as his whole body gripped him like a vice. He watched as thick ropes of cum escaped his cock, and watched a flicker of electricity move through him. He felt to radiate around his aching cock as Bull’s finger pushed against that spot deep in him. His vision went white as euphoria took him over. He let out a loud groan as he emptied himself into Dorian. He heard Dorian moan loudly, and Bull purred in his ear and helped him ride through the tempest of his release. After a few moments it receded to a dull numbness as he collapsed at Dorian’s side. 

“I’ve never….” Maddox gasped. He couldn’t even finish the sentence. 

“You were marvellous. I definitely didn’t expect that straight out of the gate.” he answered with a chuckle.

Maddox buried his head in Dorian’s shoulder, a bit embarrassed. He couldn’t wipe the grin off his face.  He felt Dorian chuckle again, and Bull lumbered off the bed. 

Maddox turned to see where he was going. He came back with a warm cloth that smelled of a sweet soap. Bull sat next to Dorian first, running it over the man’s stomach slowly. Maddox was entranced watching the white cloth move across the tanned flesh. Dorian arched his hips up, letting Bull clean between his legs too. The two shared a small moment of soft eye contact, and then bull folded the cloth and moved to him. 

“I can clean myself,” Maddox sputtered reaching to take the rag from Bull. 

“This is his favorite part,” Dorian said shaking his head and moving to take his hand. “He may act tough, but he’s a soft touch.” 

Bull grabbed him and dragged himself over him. “I’ll show you a soft touch.” he said teasingly. Maddox watched the two men as their lips sought out the other’s. Surprisingly, Maddox felt himself respond to it. 

Bull pulled away, and shot him an amused glance. He moved over to him, letting the warm cloth ghost over his hardening erection. Bull increased the pressure on the cloth, and Maddox moaned in response. 

“Such a good cock…” He rumbled. “All rearing to go again, huh?” 

Maddox nodded, and Bull gave him a wicked grin. “Good. Cuz I am so hard I could put a hole straight through the wall.” 

Maddox looked down at Bull’s huge erection, and then had a moment of panic at the thought of that going inside him. Just one finger had stretched him almost to his limits. 

Bull must have read his face. “No, little one. You’re not ready for that yet. Not yet. We will work up to it.” 

Bull finished wiping him down, and looked to Dorian. “You want in on this?” 

Dorian gave a grin, and shook his head. “I think I’ll watch this time, thanks.” 

Bull nodded and then turned back to him. “My turn to taste you now.” He picked Maddox up off the bed and threw his legs around his head. Maddox yelped and scrambled to find a grip on his horns. He let out a long groan as Bull’s hot mouth encased him, sucking him deep in his mouth. Bull’s tongue ran circles around his head, moaning. It was still incredibly sensitive, and in just a few minutes, he was begging incoherently. Bull tugged him down back to the bed. He gathered his legs together in one huge hand, and then grabbed the vial of oil slicking his huge cock before pushing it between Maddox’s thighs. 

“I can’t wait to take you,” Bull groaned as he thrust in and out hard. Each time long length over him it caused his eyes to roll backward and his mouth went slack. 

“Fuuuck. So pretty. Show me that face again.” Bull kept hammering away, running himself over the underside of his throbbing cock again and again. His body responded to him every stroke, and Bull thrust a finger inside him again making him cry out. 

“I’m going to take you here. Fuck this tight little hole until I fill it full of my cum. You want that?” 

“Yes!” he wailed. “Please! I need to cum!” 

“Mmmmm! You beg so well. Just a little more. And then I’m gonna cover your pretty body in cum.” 

Maddox keened as his thrusts kept up a punishing pace. He couldn’t hold out much longer. Bull’s let out a groan, and his finger hit that little button inside him again and his eyes shot wide and then tightened closed. “Please! PLEASE!”

“Mine. You are mine. Say it!” 

“Yours! I’m yours please! Please!” 

“Cum! Cum for me now!” Bull roared. Maddox let go and finally let the wave of pleasure crash over him. He felt jaw drop, and ge let out a long groan. 

“Fuck!” Bull cried out. “Yes! Fuck! That’s so hot.” Bull groaned as he watched him cum, and then let out a guttural roar. Maddox felt his huge cock twitch as warm strings of cum covered his stomach and chest. 

Bull sat back on his heels, painting. His eye raked over him. He pushed Maddox’s legs apart and moved to lick a trail up his stomach and chest, capturing his seed. He then pulled his head up to his mouth and in for a long dirty kiss. Maddox moaned at the salty bitter taste, and cupped the large man’s head in his hands. 

Bull made a purring sound as he broke the kiss and ran his rough forehead over his. “You did so well.” Maddox hummed contently. His whole body was shaky and unresponsive. “Let’s get you cleaned up now.” 

Bull sat up, went to the wash basin. Maddox looked over to Dorian, who scooted over to give him an affectionate nuzzle. Bull came back with a fresh cloth, running it over his skin gently. There was an intimacy about it he liked very much. Once they both were clean, Bull settled in between the two, bringing them to rest on his chest. 

“Sleep. Round three starts in the morning.” Bull said with a yawn. 

Maddox’s eyes fluttered closed as he listened to Bull’s steady heartbeat. Just before he drifted off, his eyes flew open. 

“Lileigh and Rhion don’t know where I am,” he exclaimed almost launching out of the bed. “Shit. They are probably worried!” 

Bull’s arm circled around him. “I made sure Krem saw us leave. I told him this might happen. He didn’t believe me at the time, so the look on his face was pretty incredible.” he chuckled and then gave him a reassuring squeeze. “Sleep. Everything is fine.” 

Maddox settled in relief, and then groaned. “I’m going to get so much shit for this.” 

Dorian chuckled. “Was it worth it?” he teased. 

  
Maddox smiled and grabbed Dorian’s hand that rested on Bull’s stomach. “Yes. Definitely worth it.”


	16. Chapter 16

Rhion and Maddox had been training every morning for the two weeks. Her body fell into the movements after a few days. Bull had also been training hard with Krem to get him comfortable with a sword and shield. Rhion was amazed at how strong the two were. The blows Krem took would have sent her flying. 

After allowing them to warm up, Bull called them over into the ring. 

“Both of you have made a lot of progress. Good work. Now we are going to have you work as a unit. Krem stand in front, and Rhion will be just behind.” Bull put them into position, and then walked around appraising them. “You will work as a unit, blocking and attacking when the other cannot. Rhion, keep behind Krem. He’s bigger, so your opponent won’t be able to see you easily. Use that to strike fast. You will be mostly on the offensive. Krem will be mostly on defense. But, you both will have to be able to do the opposite role if needed. Understood?” 

“Yes, Chief.” Krem said while he shook his arms out a bit.

“Yes, Sir.”

Bull nodded and then went in front of them. And grabbed one of the practice swords. “Let’s get to work.” 

He brought the sword down hard from the left, but Krem blocked it. As Krem’s shield caught Bull’s, Rhion noticed that Bull’s left side was now open. With quick strike, she thrust what would have been a killing blow. 

“Good. That’s the idea.” Bull said with a grin. “Again.”

Bull went to strike again, this time coming around the right. Rhion thrust her spear out to block the blow, locking the blade and swinging it wide with a grunt. Krem saw the opening this created, and struck the blow this time. 

“Perfect. Let’s keep this up. Then, I’m going to call some recruits over, and maybe Cassandra.” 

They trained for the better part of two hours. It took some time for them to get to a place where they moved as a unit. Close as they had become, they hadn’t ever fought alongside one another before. Rhion had never really seen Krem move the way he did when he was fighting. It was spectacular. He had raw energy that Rhion had to admit made it very difficult to concentrate. 

Bull called over ten recruits, which brought Cullen and Cassandra over to investigate the commotion. The recruits stood on one side on the ring, and the stood on the other. 

“Recruits, if you get hit, you stay down,” Bull bellowed. “Attack.” 

They all looked at Bull questionably. “All at once?” one piped up. 

“Yep. Don’t hold back!” was Bull’s reply.

The mob chuckled and rushed towards them. Rhion got behind Krem and looked over his shoulder. Once the got in range of her spear, she lashed out, felling two immediately. Krem had two blocked with his sword and shield, and Rhion also made short work of them too. One, wise to the game now, tried to fell Rhion, but, once she blocked the blow, Krem battered him down with the training sword, leaving only five left.

Another rushed them, from the side, while his comrade rushed from the opposite direction at the same time. Rhion spun the spear, striking the blunted end across their helmet, and then dropped to a crouch while pointing the spear tip towards the man rushing fast to Krem. She steadied the spear butt against the ground as he drove himself into it with an “oof” as he tumbled to the ground, leaving Krem open to fend off the remaining two. He cut one down, but it opened himself up to the other. Rhion jumped up, thrust her spear out with all her reach over Krems head, and made contact. With deep breathes, they looked at the bodies lying around them. 

Krem wiggled off his helmet, and with a big smile scooped her up and whirled her around. 

“That was amazing!” he whooped. “You knew exactly where I needed you to be!” He settled her on the ground and she pulled her own helmet off and crashed her lips on his, still smiling a little. 

“Good!” Bull shouted. “Now let’s try it with fifteen!” 

Bull threw wave after wave of bruised recruits at them. Krem was a wall. He blocked each blow, holding them back so she could dart in. One or two of them managed to work through their defenses. Bull would stop them, have them go over how it had happened so they could prevent it in the future. After the recruits could only shuffle towards them, Bull called for them to take a break. 

Cullen and Cassandra entered the ring, stretching their shoulders a little. 

“Oh, shit.” she heard Krem curse through his helmet. 

Cassandra and Cullen rounded on them, each focusing on them individually. Cassandra slammed into Krem, letting out a snarl, while Cullen charged her direction. She danced back, striking out at him with her longer reach. She had the advantage if she kept him far, but if he came close, it would be drastically harder for her. She thrust out again and again, making Cullen work hard for any ground he gained. 

Krem was holding his own, but she could see that Cassandra’s blows were taking a toll on his shield arm. After thrusting out against Cullen, Rhion whipped the butt of the spear toward Cassandra’s shield. The warrior saw the threat, and put her shield up to block, leaving Krem a second to let his wooden sword find it’s mark. Cassandra was too quick, and slapped Krem’s blade away. Rhion brought her spear around her body, capturing Cassandra’s leg and pitching her backward. Krem delivered what would have been a killing blow.

Cullen took the opportunity to get in close, and Rhion narrowly missed being hit. Krem moved in front, and the two shields crashed together. He blocked their blows, moving and using his armor to glance the blows away. 

He advanced quickly, fainting right, but then went low. Krem couldn’t adjust quick enough in his heavy armor. Panicking, Rhion coiled down and then  launched herself at Cullen as she brought her hands up to top of the spear near the blade. Cullen’s body flew back as she landed on him blade against his throat. 

“Remind me never to make you angry,” Cullen said as she clamored off of him. “You hit like a battering ram.”

“Sorry, she said bashfully. 

“No harm done,” Cullen chuckled as he stood. “Bull, I’d like you to start training a unit on spears. Anything you need you can have. You and I will talk about implementing them at Adamant once we get inside.” 

“Sure thing, Commander.” Bull said while he crossed his arms. “I’ll need Maddox and Rhion to help, but we can whip ‘em into shape.” 

“Good.” Cullen turned to Rhion. “Will your family be open to staying a little longer?” Rhion didn’t miss the bright blush spreading up his neck. 

“I’m sure there are some things that could entice them to stay.” Cullen’s face brightened even more. She smirked Bull’s direction too, and even he looked a little sheepish. 

“Let’s go get a drink.” Bull said clapping Rhion and Krem on the shoulder. “We have to celebrate the Charger’s newest recruit.” 

  
↟↟↟↟

 

Krem sat in the warm tub with Rhion. She had her head resting on his chest, and was running her hands over his, and then moved up his arms. She let out a sigh of contentment. He used his free hand to draw tiny circles around her neck and shoulders, and kissed her temple. 

“Watching you today was incredible, Krem,” she murmured. 

He chuckled and wrapped his arms tighter around her. “I’m afraid our current arrangement makes it so I can’t watch you overmuch. But I’ve become quite fond of seeing your spear come zipping around me. Especially when it hits people trying to hit me. And seeing you tackle Cullen to the ground was quite satisfying.” 

She giggled, sending ripples through the steaming water. He loved the sound of her giggle. He let his fingers skim along her sides and she let out a squeal and tried to grab his hands. 

“I got you a present.” Krem said softly in her ear. He felt her shiver, and so he let his hands wander along her submerged body.

“You did?” She turned her head to look at him with a smile. “Is it a sexy present?”

He returned her smile and blush. “Not quite. A congratulations gift. For getting into the Chargers.” 

“When do I get it?” she asked peering up from below her lashes.

Krem threw his head back with a laugh. “As soon as we get out of the bath.” 

She kept eye contact with him for a few seconds, and then hastily moved out of the tub. Krem watched her pat herself dry with a towel as she looked back at him expectantly. 

He gave her a mischievous grin, and threw his hands behind his head, and leaned against the back of the tub. “I think I might stay here a bit longer.” 

Her eyes narrowed, and she slowly let the towel fall away, leaving her bare to him. He gulped as he followed the line from her foot, to her knees, up the swell of her thigh, over her hip, up her stomach, and over her breast to her face. 

“But it’s so much more fun out here…” she teased as she covered herself and moved to sit on the bed. 

With a chuckle, he stood, and picked up a towel of his own. He ruffled the towel over his hair, and the wound it around his waist. He knelt, and pulled out a long rectangular chest from under the bed. Rhion looked at it, and then looked at him. 

“That’s a big present, Krem.” 

He chuckled and then scooted it her direction. “Open it.” 

She unclasped the lock, and swung the chest open. Inside was armor made of leather dyed slate blue. It had a silverite breastplate and backplate that would serve to protect her core, and light chainmail sleeves that would give her protection, but not hinder her movement overmuch. She dug in the trunk some more, and found matching breeches, armored boots, gauntlets, and a helmet. 

“Krem I….” she stared at the pieces in shock. She let her hands run along the smooth silverite, and the supple leather.

“To protect you when I cannot,” he said giving her hand a squeeze. She looked up at him, and he saw her eyes mist over. “Not that I will make a habit of leaving you undefended. But, you needed better armor than what you had. And I will rest easier knowing you are protected.” 

“They are beautiful. And…. just perfect. Oh, Krem!” She threw her arms around his shoulders and brought him to her. “I love them.”

“There’s one more thing,” he said as he cleared his throat. He bent down on the floor again to retrieve another item from under the bed. 

“So that is where you hide stuff, hmm?” She teased. “I’ll have to remember that from now on.” 

He stayed kneeling and put a small black box in her palm. She looked up to him, and then back to the box. With a little difficulty, she wiggled the top of the box open. Inside there was a gold ring with five small light blue stones encircling one white stone, mirroring her favorite flower and the very first gift she had ever given him.

“I had been racking my brain trying to think of the perfect way to ask you. But, I came to the realization that it didn’t have to be perfect. Because every moment I spend with you is perfect. From the second I saw you my heart was yours. I want to be with you from now until my last day. I want to fight beside you, raise a family along side you, grow old with you. You have given me more than I had ever dreamed, and you keep giving.” 

He looked at her finally, saw the tears streaming down her cheeks. “I don’t know what the future holds, but I do know that I can’t imagine a future without you in it. I promise to give you everything I am. Will you marry me?”

She looked up at him, mouth open slightly. She looked back up at him, eyes softening and tears spilling over. She nodded emphatically and then launched herself at him, and held him close. 

She covered his lips with hers and crushed him to her. “I love you.” she whispered when they broke apart. 

“I love you too.” He slid the ring out of the velvet, and moved it onto her finger. She was still crying, her head buried in his chest. 

“How long have you been waiting to ask me exactly?” She peered up at him. 

“About two weeks…” 

“You mean to tell me I have been literally sleeping on this for two weeks?!”

Krem smiled and blushed. “Yes.” 

“That is a very cheeky thing to do. Come here, Husband-to-be.” 

His heart leapt at her saying that and he pushed off the floor and wrapped his arm around her as they settled on the bed. She pressed her nose against his and nuzzled.

“Sure you want to be stuck with me?” she said inbetween kisses. 

“I’m hopelessly stuck already.” He brought his mouth to capture her ear and let his hand. “I want you, Rhion. And you have no idea what it means to know that you want me to. I want to make you feel good.” 

Rhion flipped him over, straddling him and shook her head. “Not tonight, Laddybuck. Tonight is about you.”

Krem opened his mouth to argue, but she sealed it with a kiss. “Let me worship you, love.”

 

↟↟↟↟

 

She moved to his ear, as she buried her hands in his hair. He let out a groan, and she wiggled her body along his. She moved down to his neck, nipping and licking as she traveled down his shoulder, to his arm, and finally to suck on each digit. 

She moved back up and did the same to the other arm. After moving back up to give him a few dirty kisses, she moved down his chest and licked along the outline of his abdomen. She skirted her teeth along the sensitive skin around his hip bones, and kissed along the inside of his thigh. She ran a finger along where his hips joined to his leg, while she went lower. Searching, she lapped her tongue along him until she found his cock. 

Krem sucked in a breath, and she started to suck on him and running her tongue along him as she sucked. She continued her attentions, but she felt him stiffen a little, and he was less vocal that normal. His body pulled away from her, and she immediately stopped.

“Krem?” she asked as she sat up and looked at him. He had an arm slung over his eyes, hiding his face from her. She moved up to lay next to him,  and circled her arms around his head. 

“Oh my love. I’m sorry. What did I do?”

“Nothing! You were being wonderful, but I just…” 

“Just what?”

“It is hard for me to be on the receiving end. It makes me feel… less somehow. I’m sorry.” His voice broke, frustrated.

“You have nothing to feel sorry for. Should we try something else?”  She brushed a hand over his cheek. 

With a sigh, he brought his forehead to hers. She rubbed her nose across his while he brought his hand up to her hand. His fingers brushed against the ring on her finger, causing a ghost of a smile. 

“Would you like to go to sleep?” She lifted her hips to try and shimmy under the blankets. He caught her hand, and moved on top of her. 

“It’s better if I am the one doing the actions.  I want to feel you on me so bad.” He rubbed himself on her, and her breath caught. An idea popped into her mind. 

“Krem, I have an idea. But if it doesn’t sound like something you’d like to try, we don’t have to. But I think you might like it.” 

Krem quirked an eyebrow as she shimmied to the middle of the bed. 

“Straddle over me,” she said. He shifted down, and moved to straddle her hips. 

“No.” she said huskily.  “On my face. If you want to, that is.” 

His breath hitched, and he easy over the top of her. His thighs were splayed on either side of her head, and she ran her hands along the backs of his  He’d never felt so powerful or so exposed in all his life. He saw her face buried under him, ready for his go ahead. All he could see were her eyes, staring at him full of trust and longing. He lowered himself onto her and locked eyes on her. 

“Get to work, Amata,” he growled. 

Her eyes rolled back in her head for a moment  and she put her hungry mouth on him. She sucked and licked, as hard as she could. He threw his head back and moaned, popping his cock out of her mouth by moving his hips back and forth. It felt wonderful. The little mewls and moans reverberated in his bones. 

He grabbed her head, to steady himself as she milk a huge orgasm from him. He growled and bucked against her as he watched her face get covered in his cum. He moved to get off but she wrapped her arms around him and kept her mouth around his cock, sucking hard. 

“Oh, Amata!” he said as she flicked her tongue around his cock. “You’re gonna make me cum again!

He moved his hand down and buried in between her legs, rolling her clit between his fingers.  She opened her mouth wide a moan and took all of him in. He felt the vibrations and he exploded on her again. After a few moments he rolled off her, looking at her as he did. Her hair was a mess, her lips were swollen and glossy with his cum. 

“That was amazing,” she panted. “Was it good for you?” 

Krem gathered her into him before his eyes closed. “Yes. So good.” 

  
He heard her chuckle, and say something he couldn’t make out before he passed out. 


	17. Chapter 17

After some weeks, the attack on Adamant Fortess was in motion. Maddox and Lileigh had begun the trek home, much to the despair of some certain individuals at Skyhold. They were to return in a few months, so long as the siege went according to plan. 

The march was slow, and more than once they had to fix or repair a cart or trebuchet. Rhion made herself as useful as she could, aiding the hunters in catching game, and helping keep the horses well tended. At night, Bull had Rhion and Krem spar. They had become more that apt at reading eachother now. They knew based on the other’s movements what they were going to do next. Rhion felt a mix of anticipation and dread the closer they got.  Finally, after weeks of travel, they made it to the fortress. They made camp outside, and Cullen had men set up the trebuchets where they would do the most damage against the sheer walls. They would attack at first light. 

“Stay close to me, and we will be fine.” Krem reassured her. “The first battle is always the hardest. There will be a lot going on. Listen to me, and we will get through." 

Cullen had trebuchets send wave after wave of bolders coated in pitch and oil flying toward the battlements. Once enough damage had been done to the outside, troops were sent inside in an attempt to secure the main gate. Assault ladders and battering rams followed afterwards. 

“Krem!” Bull shouted over the chaos. “We’ve breached the main gate. I’m going with the Inquisitor. You're in charge. Follow Cullen’s orders. Work at keeping the battlements clear, and once that’s done move room to room to see if you can convince anyone to lay down their arms. If anything so much as looks demon-y, cut it down. Don’t take any chances.”

“Alright, Mother. Be careful! Come back in one piece.”

“Horns up, Chargers! Make me proud!” Bull threw his ax up in the air and the small group gave a triumphant shout. 

“We need more men on the soldiers on those Maker forsaken walls!” Cullen bellowed. “The Inquisitor is on her way, but I’m not sure how much longer we can hold them even with her help. The demons are too many.”

“Up the ladders!” Krem shouted. “Rocky, some smoke at the top would give us time to get off the ladders, Dalish, you and Rocky provide cover fire while until we reach the top. Skinner, once we are up, try to flank them and then cut them down as quick as you can. We move together as a unit. No heroics. We are strongest as a team. Let’s show these bastards how hard we can hit back!” 

Krem was first up the ladder, and then bellowed threw himself against a shade. Rhion moved up beside him, and protected his right side as he cut the grotesque monster down. He saw Skinner leap out of the shadows, and stick both of her daggers into another demon, slicing down it’s deformed back. A boulder from the trebuchet careened overhead, and crashed against the stone wall 100 feet behind them. With one way clear, Inquisition soldiers stormed up ladder. 

“We hold this wall!” Krem shouted. “Nothing gets through.”  

Rhion and Krem pushed forward, while the other team members finished off any that remained standing. Rocky threw grenades ahead of them, thinning them out so they wouldn’t get overwhelmed. They made it to the edge of the wall, and it opened up to a large square. 

There was a blood curdling scream, came from their left, followed by a deep growl. Krem turned just in time to see a Pride demon’s fist hurtling toward him.

“Krem! Look out!” he heard Rhion scream and then felt something hard push him out of the way. He was knocked on his stomach, but he heard a deep haunting laugh. He turned and saw the glowing purple hand throw Rhion’s body like a ragdoll across the stone floor. The force of the blow threw her helmet off, and he watched as her body lay motionless. 

“Rhion!” Krem wailed. She laid motionless on the ground, and he couldn’t tear his eyes away. He willed her to move. The other chargers sprang into action, attacking the demon. Krem felt the intense white heat coming on the electric whips as the demon tried to lash out at them. One lashed out between them, causing the stone between to melt and sizzle. 

“Rhion!” Krem called again. “Move dammit! Rhion!”

After a few seconds that seemed like an eternity, Rhion shifted from the ground. He saw a large scrape that ran across her forehead, and she used her spear to get up, unable to put weight on her right leg. He saw her eyes gleam with rage as she took a health potion from her belt, and tossed it back. He watched the wound on her head seal, but the fresh blood across her face made her look more sinister than he’d ever seen her before. With a cry, she launched herself at the demon, thrusting her spear inside his abdomen and twisting before ripping it from his rotting flesh, only to attack again. Krem charged into the demon as well, hacking at his leg to keep it from moving. The demon had been worn down, and with a great roar, Krem leapt up as the demon fell to it’s knees, and drove his sword through it’s head. Once he was sure the demon was down, he ran to Rhion. She sagged against him, putting her forehead against his armor. 

“Rhion! Look at me. Are you hurt?” She shook her head in the negative. 

“I’m okay. My head hurts a little, but not as bad as before.” Krem clutched her to him. The Inquisitor had secured the other ladders, and the Inquisition’s forces had overrun the demons on the walls. Some of the Warden warriors had also joined up with their ranks. The fortress was all but theirs. 

A deep scream sent rumbles into the very stones they stood upon. Rhion looked up at Krem, and saw his face go white though his helmet. “Maker help us.” He cried as they felt a gust of air crash over them. 

“Everyone get down!” He shouted as he grabbed Rhion and pulled her down and covered her with himself. A flash of red fire shot out around them, and Krem was sure they wouldn’t survive this. He waited for the pain to come, but it never did. He looked up, and saw Dalish standing with her hands outstretched, shielding them all with a barrier. He watched her hands shake as the red hot fire raged above the bubble encapsulating them. 

The arch demon’s attack ended as it rounded up towards the center of the fortress. Dalish’s legs gave out underneath her, and Skinner was by her side immediately. Skinner cupped the other woman’s face, caressing it with her thumb. 

“I’m alright, Vhenan.” Dalish rubbed her head against the palm. “Just need a bit of a sit.”

“You idiot.” Skinner whispered between light kisses. 

Stitches popped up near her, and gave her a bottle of lyrium. “Now, Stitches. Your eyesight must be getting bad. That’s Lyrium. Only mages use Lyruim.” She smiled up at him.

Krem rolled his eyes at her. “We all just saw you hold up a barrier, Dalish. No use pretending now.”

“That? It wasn’t a barrier. Old Elvhen trick that bends light is all.” She smirked up at them. 

“Drink the damn potion!” Stitches said pushing it into her hand. “Or I’ll be forced to delve into some more creative treatment options for you.”

Dalish drank the potion, and then let out a breath. “I do feel better. What do we do now, Krem?”

“We should keep pressing on. And as much as I don’t want to go anywhere near that dragon, we all know that where it is, so is the Chief. Let’s go keep the old fool from doing something stupid.”

They moved across the battlements, cutting down whatever resistance they came across. The dragon circled again, spewing hot fire along the outside of the Keep’s highest tower. Cullen had the trebuchets and archers focus their fire on the dragon, and it soon flew off in the opposite direction. 

“We should hurry while it’s distracted.” Krem said softly.  The made their way across the walls, and through the main courtyard. There was an explosion, and rock and rubble crashed down around them. 

“Take cover under the keep!” Rocky bellowed, and they sprinted until they were safe from the falling rocks. The heard a screech, and watched as the dragon plummeted off an overlook to their left. They heard screaming coming from the overlook, and Krem’s heart leapt up to his throat. He saw bodies falling with the large stones. One was larger than the other, with horns. 

“Oh, Maker help them.” Krem whispered. 

They all stood rigid staring in horror as they watched the party fall. There was a great cracking sound as green smoke formed around them. As each body passed through, none came out the other side. 

 

↟↟↟↟

 

It had been a half hour since the Inquisitor and her companions fell into the fade. The Inquisition’s forces had taken control of the keep. Cullen and Leliana stood together arguing in hushed tones. The chargers and a few of the surgeons went to the task of helping the wounded. Anything to keep themselves from giving into the despair eating away at them. All they could do was wait, and hope. 

Rhion moved with Krem, helping to lift soldiers to the tents set up in the courtyard. Stitches set up three areas. One for light wounds that could wait a little for care, once for soldiers who needed help at that moment, and one for soldiers who's injuries were beyond helping. The most they could do then was make them as comfortable as possible. Cole had put himself in charge of those who hurt the most, helping them as best he could until there was nothing more for them to do. Rhion and Krem started to search for wounded just beyond the courtyard now.  

Rhion had fallen a step or two behind, when she cried out in pain. It felt as though a hot knife had been driven into her skull. She crumpled to her knees, putting her palms to her eyes. She saw flashes of light, and shook her head to try and clear it.

“Rhion!” Krem ran over and knelt down next to her, gathering her up in his arms. “Love, what’s the matter?” 

“My head is going to explode!” she cried as a stream of tears spilled past her palms. She gave another wail as the pain intensified. The flashes became more vivid. She could see swirls of colors even with her eyes closed.

Krem cradled her head in his hands. “Look at me, Amata.” 

She took her hands away from her eyes, and moved her head to look at him. All she could see was bright white, with flashes of color. She couldn't see his face, or anything she knew she should be looking at. 

“Krem?” she sobbed. “What is going on? I can’t see you.” 

He scooped her up, and started running. “It will be okay. Everything will be okay.” The shaking in his voice betrayed him. 

“Stitches!” she heard him shout as he ran. “Dalish!” He skid to a halt, and he put her down on one of the cots.

“What happened?” she heard Stitches gravelly voice above her. 

“We were just walking, and then she started screaming and said her head hurt. She can’t see-” his voice broke off as if choked.

“Open your eyes for me, Rhion.” She did as he asked. It hurt immensely to keep them open. The bright light was steadily getting more intense.

She heard Dalish give a hiss of breath, and she was hit by another wave of pain. She writhed on the cot. “Please! Make it stop!” she begged. She felt a pair of cool hands rush to her temples. 

“It’s okay, Da’len.” Dalish cooed as her icy touch spread, momentarily keeping majority of the pain at bay. “It’s all right. Krem, come stabilize her head for me.” 

She felt Krem’s calloused hands come to stroke her hair as he kept her still. He kissed her forehead. She felt wet drops running down his face onto hers.

“She took a good knock to her head.” Stitches said as he stripped off her armor, leaving her in just her linen undershirt. “I thought the potion healed it, but there may be a bleed in her brain. Can you see any damage?” 

“Nothing like that.” Dalish whispered. “Something external. It’s overwhelmingly strong. I can hold it at bay, but just barely. I’m not sure for how long.”

"A demon?" Krem breathed. "Or a mage?"

"I'm not sure. It could be a demon. But why choose Rhion and not someone in command. It makes no sense." 

“What do you need?” Stitches asked. 

“Lyrium.” she said through her teeth. “I wish Solas were here. He would know what to do.”

A wave of pain surged again, causing her back to arch. Dalish let out a hiss too. “It is so strong. I can’t-”

Dalish was pushed back as a wave of energy escaped out of her. The pain returned, this time radiating through her whole body. She screamed until her voice went hoarse, sobbing and thrashing until she felt Krem’s hands hold her down. 

“Dalish! Use me! Use my blood! Take it! Just make her stop hurting! PLEASE!” 

“I won't do that, Lethallin.”

"I can't loose her. Do something!"

"I'm trying everything I know Krem..."

Their voices faded away as the light took over all her senses. 

  
↟↟↟↟

She splashed in the shallow pool, watching as the drops of water peaked and then return to ripple across the surface. She watched her tiny feet, obscured and warped by the water. She bent down to look at her reflection. It was still odd to see her face without her Vallaslin. Her grey eyes looked too big on her face. 

Mama had brought them to Fen’harel a few months ago. He had been kind, gave them food and shelter. He removed Mama’s Vallaslin, and then her own. She was frightened at first, but he let her ride on his shoulders, and told wonderful stories. But there were times when he was very sad too. She tried to help him feel better, so she told stories of her own. He would smile at her, and she would take him exploring and show him her new friends. 

He said they were free now, but she couldn’t shake the fear that they would be taken again. She had felt Mama being taken away from her, and usually her feelings came true. She told Mama, but she said not to worry. They were safe.  

Faith was next to her, like always. They were her constant companion. Mama called them her minder. Faith always was there to keep her out of trouble, to mend a hurt, to rescue a beloved toy. They walked with her, told her stories of days long ago, just like Fen’harel.

“Lyna!” Mama called out to her. “Don’t stray too far! I’m almost finished with your crown!” 

With a smile and a shriek of glee, she ran to her mother, Faith hot on her heals. She loved the feeling of soft grass under he bare feet. Her mother sat under a carved statue, her long brown curly hair billowing in the light breeze. Mama smiled as she ran to her. She had woven a crown of blue flowers with yellow centers. Mama put the crown over her own brown curls, and laughed as it made her pointed ears stick out. She brought her forehead to her mother's so they could wiggle their noses together. 

There was a loud boom, and the sky above them became dark with flashes of deep green. The wind picked up, and the ground shook beneath their feet.

“Mama!” she cried out as her mother picked her up to hold her. The sky crackled again, and then it tore open. The world was coming apart. 

The ground was shaking more violently, and they heard screams echoing all around them. The ground was falling.  Her mother ran farther inland as fast as they could. Faith ran ahead, trying to guide them to safety. They rounded the corner of the fortress walls, when the earth rumbled and surged under them causing the walls to crumble above them. Her mother shoved her out of her arms, and onto the grass. The skin on her knees and palms tore, and Faith helped her up. 

She turn around, and saw her mother under the rubble from the chest down, blood seeping out from under the rocks. 

“Mama!” she sobbed as she went to her. She tried to move the stones, but her mother brought a shaky had out to her. 

“You must go with Faith, Da’len. They will keep you safe.” 

“I won’t leave you! You have to come with us!” She clutched desperately to her mother's clothes. 

Mama coughed, and it was red with blood. “I can’t go with you. You must be brave, and go with Faith. I love you, my shining star. I love you so much.” She felt her mother’s cold hand brush her cheek. Mama looked at the spirit and coughed again, this time followed by a long wheeze. “You must look after her. She has to survive. Use my blood. Use what you need. I have...faith….” 

Mama’s hand fell, and stopped breathing. Her eyes stared up at the breaking sky, un-moving and lifeless. Useless little hands shook her mother’s body desperately. “Mama! You have to come with us! Wake up, Mama! Wake up!” 

The blood on the ground swirled up around Faith. They started to glow, their form solidifying. Their arms reached out, encircling her protectively, and started to tug her away, but she fought them. 

“No! We can’t leave Mama! Make her wake up!” 

The ground tremored again, the world started crumbling under their feet. Faith ran their hand over her eyes, and darkness started to pull at her vision. 

"Sleep, young one." Faith said. "I will help you move on. I will keep you safe. Sleep now."

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

Rhion lay motionless on the cot, her eyes still white and cloudy. And Krem was losing his mind with worry. She was breathing, her heart was beating, but in all other ways she was unresponsive. Dalish and Stitches had done everything they could, with no result.

“Rhion.” He begged as he held pressed her head to his as tears kept streaming down his cheeks. “Come back to me.” 

She laid next to him, unresponsive. He let his hands travel up and brush her hair around her ears. He closed his eyes and gathered her closer to him. “Come back. Maker, please. Not yet. Don’t take her away from me.” 

There was another thunderclap, and everyone turned to look at the rift that still remained open. Cullen and a group soldiers moved towards the opening, ready to strike out against anything that came out of it. The rift flickered, and Bull’s unmistakable shape stumbled out of the rift and then fell to his knees, chest heaving. 

“Fuck-” he breathed. “Fuck that.”

Cullen and his men surrounded him, blades still drawn. Bull leveled his eye up at the commander, and gave him a weak smile. “Good thinking. Could be a demon. Hurt too much to be possessed though.”

Cassandra emerged from the rift too. Her armor was covered in black blood and viscera. Her face was pale, and her eyes hallowed, she collapsed as well, putting her head to the ground,

“Blessed are they who stand before.” Cassandra said with a shaky breath in between sobs.  “The corrupt and the wicked and do not falter. Blessed are the peacekeepers, the champions of the just. Blessed are the righteous-” She curled in on herself.

Leliana raced over to her, putting a hand to her shoulder, and curling her towards her. “It’s alright, Cassie. It’s alright.”

“I saw her Leliana. The Divine. She- She helped guide us through.” Cassandra clutched at her friend’s armor. 

Varric came out from behind Cullen, and went to help the spymaster carry Cassandra to the healers tents. Hawke, Solas and Ellana fell out, before the rift closed behind them. 

Varric sprinted eagerly over to Hawke.  “You okay?” He asked as he pat the man around the shoulders. 

“I’m alright. Stop clucking, Mother Hen.” Hawke said with a tired smile. 

“You’d be so lucky.” Varric said with a huff. “You had me scared shitless, Hawke.” 

Dalish and the rest of the chargers went to Bull’s aid. It took all of their combined efforts to get him over to them. Bull saw Krem sitting on the cot, and saw Rhion lying motionless next to him. His step faltered, and he looked into Krem’s eyes. Krem held back sobs as best he could.  

“She’s alive. For now.” Krem said through hitched breaths. Bull swept him up in a bone crushing hug.

“What happened?” Bull said, not letting him go. 

“She said her head hurt, and then her eyes- they went white. She couldn’t see. She was in so much pain. She screamed. We couldn’t stop it. Dalish said something was hurting her- a demon maybe- then she just… stopped.”

Bull let him go, and turned around. “Solas! I know we just got our asses handed to us, but I need your help.”

Krem watched as Solas stood. He looked tired, but not as emotionally shaken as the rest of the group. Krem guessed it was due to his expertise dealing with the Fade. 

“What can do to be of assistance?” he said in his lilting voice. Ellana came up with him too. 

“Dalish-”Krem turned to her with a silent plea to explain what happened. 

“It’s Rhion. I think someone-or something- has attempted to alter her mind somehow.” Dalish lead them to her, and Solas bombarded her with questions. After getting as much information as he could from Dalish, he turned to examine Rhion.

Krem took her limp hand, and brushed his fingers along the back of her hand. “Please, Solas. You have to help her. I can’t-” He choked back a sob. “Anything I can do. Just tell me. Anything.”

Cullen came up to Ellana. “The men would like to know what happened. If you can.” Ellana looked to Solas, who gave her a soft, reassuring smile as he whispered for her to go.

“I promise to do all I can.” He said putting his hand on his shoulder.  He knelt down next to the cot, and Krem watched as his hands began to glow.  
  
  


↟↟↟↟

 

Solas felt a tug in his gut as soon as his hands passed over her. His brows furrowed in confusion, and he moved up to her head. He felt the familiar presence of the Nightmare spirit lingering within her mind. That wasn’t what nagged at him, but he couldn’t place what it was. He moved over her with greater focus. Physically she was sound. Her body showed signs normal for combat they had just been in. There was evidence of a slight concussion, but nothing that should warrant pain of the magnitude described. Something external then. 

He ran his hands over to her head in small circles. There were strange barriers constructed within her mind. Pieces that seemed to be knitting together. Another victim of the spirit then. 

“I believe I know what is happening. We faced a nightmare spirit in the fade. He took memories."

Cole popped up beside him. “He helped the hurting too at first.” Cole ran a hand through Rhion’s hair. “He wanted to help her forget. She hurt. So he took away the hurt the only way he knew how. She had Faith in him.”

“A spirit of Faith?” Solas mused. “He mentioned taking away fear. Perhaps he helped her before he was corrupted.” Solas continued to examine her. “Her memories are unlocking. But, this is different from what happened with Ellana. He took away… everything. But for what reason?”

“She told me once she doesn’t remember much from before she was adopted.” Krem said. “Her family found her in Starkhaven. Took her in.”

“Intriguing. She must have experience something colossal to ignite the interest of a spirit that powerful. She must have been very afraid.” Solas trailed off in thought. “Having that emotional trauma come flooding back would be quite a lot for her spirit to handle. It would likely manifest that into a perception of physical pain.”

“Does that mean she is stuck reliving her memories?” Krem asked. 

“It is likely. The Inquisitor experience something similar.” Solas brought his hands back up to rest on her head. “I will see if I can draw her out.” 

With a little coaxing, he tried help slow the degradation of the barriers in her mind. Perhaps if he were to unlock them slowly one by one it could slow-

Rhion’s eyes became clear once more, and she blinked a few times. Her focus came to settle on the faces above her. 

“Rhion-” Krem gasped and motioned to take her hand. She retreated from his touch slightly, and looked overwhelmed. 

“She may still suffer some confusion, Krem. Let’s go slowly.” Solas looked at her with a soft smile, and he saw a flurry of emotions run across her face. 

“Where is Mama?” She cried with a small whine. Solas felt his body go rigid once he recognized what the woman said. Or rather, the language in which she said it. One that he never thought he’d hear again. 

“Rhion?” Krem looked at him with confusion. Solas tried to keep the hurricane of panic from showing on his features.

“Please,” she spoke in the old tongue again. “I want, Mama. And Faith.”

“They are not here, child.” Solas soothed. “But, I can help if you’ll let me. What is your name?"

Rhion’s brows pushed together, and her head cocked. “My name is...Lyna.” She shook her head again, and looked at him hard. “Fen’Harel?”

Solas’ eyes widened, and he instantly reached out to her causing her to sleep. His fingers shook as they touched her forehead. 

“Solas?” Krem piped up next to him. “What happened? What did she say?”

“A side effect, I believe. The spirit has left marks in her mind.”

“It was some form of elvish. I didn’t understand the dialect,” Dalish said from behind. “But she the last part mentioned Fen’Harel. Fitting, seeing how he also brings nightmares among my people too. Although, I don’t know where Rhion learned of him.”

“Will she be alright?” Solas watched as Krem thread his fingers through her hair protectively.

“I believe the worst is over. She may experience some confusion. Perhaps flashes of memories. I will attempt to repair some of the damage, but there is no way of us knowing what memories she has regained. I think it best if I help her through the process once she is able. It may take a long while to work through. But I believe she will recover.” 

Krem signed, and nodded. “Anything you need. I will be forever in your debt, Solas. Thank you for helping her. I-I will never be able to repay you.” 

“There is no debut, Master Aclassi. I should work a little longer to make sure she is stable. And then I believe it best if she rests. I will stay with her. You both should rest. Bull will likely need your support as well. I believe our experience will affect him the most.”

Krem and Dalish nodded. “Thank you again, Solas.” Krem said as he stood. “I’ll get you something to eat.”

“Much appreciated.” Solas said with a nod and a quirk of a smile. 

Once the two left him, he moved to inspect her head. He softly tilted it to the side, and swept the hair around her ears away. They appeared to be roughly the same shape as a human ear. But upon closer inspection he saw a sliver thin scar running along their tops, all but invisible. The procedure had to have been done magically. There was no other way to explain it. Perhaps the last effort Faith could give her. Without her distinguishing features that named her Elvhen, perhaps he believed she could more efficiently move on from her past. 

He remembered her. Remembered her inquisitive nature, and her yearning for adventure and discovery. She, and so many others, had been at the back of his mind when he constructed the Veil. He wanted to give them hope. Give them a future. But instead he brought death and oblivion. He felt his heart ache, and he let out a small keen as he put his head on her hand. She would hate him once she knew. He took everything from her. But, at least him might be able to give her something in return.

He placed his hand on her head, and started to finish sealing the memories once more. He wrestled with the tendrils of panic that threatened to paralyze him. If her memories of him surfaced, everything he had worked so hard for would be in vain. Here she was, however spectacularly, a living monument of his failures. 

But, she was alive. For the first time in almost three years, he wasn’t alone. 

“Ir abelas, Da’len.” he whispered. “Mala suledin nadas.”


	19. Chapter 19

Consciousness lipped and tugged Rhion from sleep. She felt her body rocking side to side as ripples cascaded across her fingertips and feet. She felt pressure on top of her, and soft hair tickled against her ears as her head moved with the rocking. Wind whispered along her face, teasing loose locks of her hair and letting them billow across her face. Her eyebrows tugged together, and she let out a small groan.

The rocking stopped abruptly, and tremors shook through the ground, getting ever closer to her. Panic started to well inside her gut, and she struggled against the pressure holding her down. Another cry escaped through her lips, louder this time. 

Calloused hands ran across her temples to cup her cheeks with a softness that shouldn’t be possible from something so rough. Scents of leather, oil and sage mingled around her enveloped her as she inhaled. She leaned into the hands with a whine, seeking their comfort. They sought out her affection in return, smoothing away her hair.  

She felt something rumble above her, and she fought off the final tendrils of sleep. Her eyelashes stuck together as she willed her eyelids up. Her vision was blurred and out of focus at first, but shifted into focus. She watched auburn hair rustle in the breeze as his face got closer. Eyebrows knit together in worry above soft, beautiful amber eyes. She followed the sharp planes of cheekbones, tripping down his straight nose to full lips. They were set together tightly, teeth worrying at the bottom lip slightly. She let her gaze travel back up to his warm eyes and held them for what could have been decades. She lost herself in them.

“Hi, Handsome.” she whispered as she moved her hand to his cheek. His face lightened and his shoulders sagged in relief. 

“Hello, yourself.” he whispered back as a smile spread across his lips. “Worried you’d forgotten me.” 

“There’s no forgetting you, Cremisius Aclassi.” She said as she trailed a finger across his lips. “Never.”

She watched as his eyes water as he gathered her up into his arms. Her arms wrapped around his body, holding him as desperately as he held her. She closed her eyes and felt each breath. Heard each heartbeat. 

He buried his head into her neck. “I love you.” 

“And I love you,” she whispered in his ear. He squeezed tighter. She let her hands begin to roam down his back, and moved to squeeze his bum. 

“Ahem.”

Rhion froze, and extracted her head from Krem’s shoulder. She and Krem were in the back of a cart, surrounded by the Chargers, the Inquisitor, Solas, and a handful of soldiers. 

“Krem” she whispered. “I just grabbed your bum. In front of the Inquisitor.” 

She felt him smile into her neck and shake his head. “That you did.”

“Well, we can scratch that one off the list,” she mumbled as she held off a giggle. Everyone around them gave a nervous chuckle, and Krem pulled back from her, but kept one hand in hers. 

“Glad to see you are well, lethallan.” Solas said as he came closer. “You gave us quite a scare.” 

“What happened, exactly?” She said impishly. “I remember…the mother of all headaches. But that’s about it.” 

“I can explain on our way back to Skyhold. It is...complicated.” Solas said with a shrug. “But, I will answer to the best of my ability. We went on ahead of the bulk of the force in case we needed resources to research what had afflicted you.”

Krem reached behind him and produced a waterskin. “I bet you are thirsty.” She gave his hand a squeeze, and then brought it to her lips and drank deeply. 

“Solas can ride with you.” Ellana said. “I think it would be wise if he looked at you again. I don’t want to take any chances. And I want you to rest as much as you can.”

“I’m well, Ellana. I feel just fine.” Krem circled his arm around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze.

“I’ll get you some food. We both know how you get when you’re hungry.” She smiled, and gave him a quick kiss. 

Bull’s gaze studied her intently, never leaving her for long. His mouth lacked it’s usual half grin, instead it was set in a thin line. He shouted for the rest of the Chargers to mount up again and prepare to resume their journey.   
  


Solas had her sit in front of him as he raised his hands up to her head.  “Any tenderness? Problems seeing? Spots in your vision?” 

“My body seems… slow. Like I’m moving through water?” She answered. “And my fingers are tingling.” Solas’ hands stopped their movement for a breath, and she flicked her eyes up to his. “Is that bad?”

Solas’ eyes bore into hers for a few moments before he shook his head and smiled. “No. I believe you are just more attuned to the Fade than you were before. It may subside, but it could remain. I don’t have enough data to form a strong hypothesis at present.”

“Do you know what happened to me?”

“I have a theory. Ellana had a similar experience.” He took a breath and lowered his hands. “And Cole gave me some insight. We fought a Nightmare spirit while we fought our way out of the fade. It was one of the strongest I’ve ever seen. Cole surmised the spirit was originally a spirit of Faith. He helped others by taking away memories, specifically fears or traumas. I believe, although I cannot be certain, that the spirit striped you of your memories. But, as we weakened them, their grip on your memories shifted, and you started to regained them. The emotional turmoil of the events lead to your perception of pain.”

Rhion looked down at her hands, shoulders slumped. “I...I don’t remember much until my family found me. Shouldn’t I know that now?” 

“I believe you will need to go through your memories to unlock them, but we should do them slowly to prevent any other incident. It will not be easy. I would be happy to help you.”

“Thank you, Solas.” She said looking up at him again. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.” He said with soft smile. “Never be afraid to ask me questions, lethallan.”

“Will this… change who I am? Will I be different afterwards?” She felt a lump in her throat as she asked it. 

Solas slumped a little. “I don’t know. I do not believe it will alter anything about you drastically. The spirit didn’t take away who you are. He just….took away that which might hold you back, or keep you from moving forward.”

“That doesn’t seem like something a demon would want to do. Help people.” 

“All demons start as spirits. It is our will that corrupts them into demons. I believe this spirit was very fond of you. I would not view this as anything other than what I believe he meant it to be: a gift.” 

Rhion curled her fingers and uncurled them. “What will happen while I’m...attuned… to the Fade?”

Solas brought his hand up to his chin in thought. “Hard to say. But the tingling, as you put it, is the veil. You can sense it now much like a Mage can. I do not know how long that feeling will last, nor can I guess what the effect will be until we have time to experiment.”

“Well, I’m just glad Solas has a new test subject.” Ellana chuckled from her horse next to the cart. “He does enjoy unravelling mysteries. And this certainly is a mystery.”

“Your attempts to tease me fall on deaf ears, Vhenan.” Solas said with a sly grin. “But, now that you’ve put the idea in my head, I would like to test how the anchor responds to multitudes of stimuli.”

Ellana smirked at him and leaned over in her saddle to get closer to him. “That’s the sort of talk you should save for the bedroom, Vhenan.” She gave him a wink. 

Solas flustered and Rhion saw a flush creep from the tips of his ears, across is shaved head, and along his cheeks. 

“Only you would deem discussions about data collection as foreplay.” He said sheepishly.

“Now, now Solas. Don’t lie. You were thinking it to. I can think of one form of  _ stimuli _ that I would very much like in my hand.”  

All of Solas’ head was pink now.

 

↟↟↟↟

 

They plodded along for a few more hours, until Rhion asked to walk beside the cart to stretch her legs. Krem walked with her, holding her hand in his gloved one. The road they traveled on wound it’s way around a thick forest. Ahead of them was a rocky outcropping that looked over the road. 

Rhion felt a tug come from inside her gut. The tug turned into a shove, and she was suddenly overcome by a feeling of immense danger. She stalled, and then looked to where the feeling and pointed her. Just above them, to the over cropping of rocks. 

Krem saw her look of panic, and stopped. “Rhion? What is it.”

“Something is coming. We need to get away. Quickly.” 

Krem circled his arm around her. “It’s okay, Amata.”

“NO! We need to leave!” She tugged away from him. Solas hopped out of the cart and came next to them. 

“What did you feel, lethallan?” He said earnestly. 

“Danger. It feels wrong. It’s coming- we have to leave.” She shook her head. “I know I sound crazy,”

A hissing growl came from above them, followed by more guttural shouting as a wall of Red Templars formed above them. 

“We’re under attack!” Krem shouted, as he drew his maul out of his holster. The soldiers and Chargers raced to form ranks. Krem put himself between her and danger, cursing himself at stowing her gear and leaving her out of her armor. 

“Rhion, you need to run and get somewhere safe.” He said as the Inquisitor and the first formation of soldiers slammed against the templar force. Rhion heard the sickening crunch of armor and bone hitting against the crystalline blades and shields. 

“I’m not leaving you!” She cried. 

“This isn’t up for debate, Rhion.” Krem said as he swung his maul at templar that broke through their ranks. He brought the twisted creature down, and with another swing, crushed in it’s head.. “Get back and stay down.” 

Rhion backed away, and rummaged through the cart looking for something. Anything that she could use, and came back empty handed. With a shout, she looked to her friends as they fought. They were holding their own, but another scream roaring from their right flank. Rhion pivoted to see a Behemoth bearing down on them. They took one swing of their grotesque arm, and sent all but 2 of her friends flying.  

“NO!” She screamed. She felt the flicker of electricity move along her arm to the rest of her body, and charged at the new threat. 

“You will not touch them!” She bellowed. 

She bent her knees, and rose with all her strength as she lifted the group of enemies into the air, and then sent them crashing down into the ground with a sickening crunch. Most stay where they lay, unmoving. The Behemoth struggled to his feet, and set his sights on Rhion now. He brought his arm back to swing, but it stopped in mid air. Rhion bellowed as she brought her hands together, embedding a spike of magic within the monster, and then moved her hands to ripped it in half.

By now, her comrades were back on their feet, finishing off the stragglers. Rhion sagged to her knees, spent. Her body roared with overstimulation. Everything felt crisp. Her eyes were sharper, she could hear clearer. Her head began to throb again, as flashes memories threatened to escape. She pressed one hand to cover her left eye. A noise to her left made her turn her head.

Bull charged to her, bringing his weapon to her throat. “Fucking Demons. You think you can possess one of my crew and get away with it?!”

“Bull?” She croaked out as she stumbled backward on her knees, unable to move more than a few inches away from him.

“You can stop with the shit. You poked your way into her mind for years, as what? A back up plan for when we kicked your ass?!” He sneered and lunged at her. She managed to roll to the side at the last moment.

“Bull!” Solas shouted as he ran. “No! She isn’t possessed!”

“The fuck she isn’t! No one does what she just did. But, you fucked up, demon. She wasn’t a mage before. Cover’s blown. Better to put you down fast, before you get your strength back”

“Bull, you must listen!” Solas screamed, just shy of being in range to help. “She has been attuned to the fade, but she is decidedly  _ not _ a demon! You cannot hurt her!”

“That’s just want they want! Us to hesitate.” Bull brought his ax up in an arch, but before he could bare it down on her, Krem collided with him at full speed. 

 

↟↟↟↟

 

They both hit the ground with thud, and Krem climbed on top of him and slammed Bulls head down with a punch while he let out a wail. And then another punch. And another. Bull struggled at first, but after the fourth punch he went slack. Krem climbed off him. 

He staggered over to Rhion, and circled himself around her. She was shaking, and fit herself into a tight ball and let Krem’s arms and legs engulf her. 

“Is she alright?” Solas came up to them, panic lacing his voice. Krem moved his arm so he could see that she was only shaken and not hurt. Ellana went to Bull. 

“Bull?” She probed as she knelt beside him. 

“I’m okay.” He moaned. “I-I didn’t mean to-fuck-Krem-” He said slowly sat up and looked over at Krem. Krem couldn’t look at him. “You need to get yourself back under fucking control, Chief.” 

He gathered Rhion into his arms and moved over to Ollie and Tipper. He lifted her up onto Ollie, tied Tipper’s reigns to his saddle and then swung up behind her. He took out his cloak, and wrapped them both in it. 

“I’m not stopping until I get her home." He said coldly. "Anyone who has any issue with that knows where to fucking find me.” 

“Go with Krem.” Dalish said to Solas and Ellana. “We’ll look after Bull.” 

With a nod, Solas and Ellana scrambled to get on their mounts and followed him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking a Minor break from the main story for some Cassandra/Varric time.

Cassandra marched up the worn stone steps and into the great hall, looking to speak with the Inquisitor.  She’d found a lead that might hint towards the whereabouts of the remaining Seekers, and she prepared herself to do whatever necessary to ensure it was followed up with. These days Ellana spent most of her time with Solas, so that would be the first place she’d check.

She turned to the right, and saw Varric very nervously talking to Dorian and another dwarf. At her approach Varric blanched, but quickly settled himself. 

Cassandra’s heart ached at his reaction. They hadn't talked about that night. Everytime she tried, Varric avoided her or she was interrupted on her way. She thought perhaps he needed time. Their relationship was tenuous at best, so she understood if he wanted space to work things out. So she had left him alone, but the waiting been driving her close to madness. 

“Good morning, Cassandra.” Dorian called to her with a wave. 

“Hello.” Varric croaked out in response. 

“Varric was just introducing me to his lovely friend, Bianca.” Dorian said with a smug look her direction. 

Cassandra’s eyebrows raised as she looked toward the hooded dwarf. Varric shuffled his feet. 

“Bianca?” she asked in soft disbelief. 

The other woman let out a giggle. “Everyone keeps saying that. Has Varric been spreading rumors about me or something?” 

Varric let out a nervous chuckle, and looked up to Cassandra fleetingly. 

“Quite the opposite, I assure you,” the Seeker let out in a soft voice, still shocked. 

“Still singing my praises, eh, Varric?” she said grabbing onto his arm possessively. 

Cassandra felt her heart breaking with every second the exchange went on. It was now very apparent why Varric had avoided her. Her stomach dropped and she fought the duel urges to throttle him right there, or run. Running seemed like the best course of action. 

“Nice to meet you.” she managed to say through gritted teeth. “I must speak with the Inquisitor right away. If you’ll excuse me.” 

“She wants to speak with you, too.” Dorian said. “All three of us are on our way to the Hinterlands with Bianca to destroy a Red Lyrium mine Corypheus has been using. Bianca was kind enough to bring us the lead.” 

Cassandra felt the color drain out of her face. This couldn't be happening. It would take at least a week to travel there and back. A week spent trapped with Varric and Bianca, unable to escape. Panic coiled itself around her, making her unable to move. 

“Cheer up, old girl. As horrible as an expedition into the Deep Roads sound, it could be worse. It could be the maker forsaken desert.” Dorian comforted her, misinterpreting her look of panic. “I don't think I will ever really be rid of all the sand from last time...” 0

Ellana popped through the door to Solas’ room. “Morning, Cassandra,” she said with a smile. “I was just coming to find you. We leave for the Hinterlands in a few hours.” 

“Inquisitor,” she choked out. “I think Blackwall would be a better fit for an expedition in the deep roads-” 

“I need you to come with us.” Ellana put a hand on her upper arm and squeezed. There’s no telling what we will find down there, but I would feel safest with you by my side. Please?” 

She slumped in despair, knowing that she couldn't let her personal issues affect her purpose, or endanger the Inquisitor. She nodded, and straightened herself. “Of course. I’m ready whenever you need me.” 

Ellanna smiled back at her. “Meet you at the stables in an hour.” 

After nodding one last time, she turned on her heel and walked quickly out of the keep.

  
↟↟↟↟

 

After perhaps the most panic filled days of Varric’s life, they made it to the thaig entrance. Cassandra hadn’t said much of anything, and once he thought he heard soft sobbing coming from her tent. His gut churned with gnawing guilt. He’d let his cowardice and fear eat away at him after their night together. He knew she deserved better, but he was afraid. Everything changed once you got intimate. He felt both relief and sorrow when the tempestuous woman stopped trying to find him. He was about to give up and just talk to her to get it over with, but then Bianca came strolling through the door. 

After all these years, he couldn’t say no to the woman. After all the heartache, all the disappointment, all the lies and secrecy, she knew exactly what to say to wrap him around her finger. He saw her flaunt that ability in front the rest of the group too. 

Dorian loved it. He asked her question after sodding question, unraveling years worth of carefully crafted mystery about the two of them. And each time Cassandra slumped more in the saddle, jaw clenching. 

Once the door was open, his nose was assaulted by stale air, rank with rotting flesh and damp cold. Cassandra took the lead, and launched herself at the first sign of darkspawn. With a brutality he had only seen a few times before, she made short work of them, severing through armor, flesh, and bone alike. 

They systematically swept through the buildings, cutting down darkspawn and carta members alike as they descended down deeper into the thaig. 

“How long will you be in Orlais, Do you think?” Bianca asked as they traipsed down the stairs. 

“As long as this weird shit is going on, at least.  Maybe longer,” Varric answered. He saw Cassandra try to put some distance between them and herself.  “Why?”

She moved towards him, grabbing his arm and holding it tightly against herself.  “You’ll have to stop by before Bogdan gets back.  You should see my new workshop,” 

He let out a nervous chuckle. Why was she insisting on parading their indiscretions around under of everyone’s nose? “I’ll see what I can do.” He muttered. “You know your family will kill me if I stop by, right?” Varric said.

“They’re not gonna kill you,” Bianca dismissed half-heartedly.

“You always say that, and they always send assassins,” Varric stated. He didn’t know how she could play everything off so trivially. She had seen the aftermath of one of the attempts. If he his editor hadn’t come round to hound him about a deadline, he would have bleed out . 

“The darkspawn are coming through here!” Cassandra shouted, bringing him out of the memory. “I think if we seal it we should be able to keep them out.” 

Dorian and Ellanna worked to magically wedge some near by planks and rocks into the hole, effectively barricading the entry point. 

“The door is just across here!” Bianca said sprinting forward recklessly. 

“Wait!” Cassandra called out. “Stay together! There may still be more of them across the bridge.” 

Varric gut churned with suspicion. She seemed overly excited to get this over with. Something else was going on here, but he didn’t know what.

They navigated the rickety bridge, and came up to Bianca as she opened the heavy stone door. 

“You’ve been waiting to do that since we got here,” Ellana said eyeing her with a grin.  

“Pretty much,” was the response. Cassandra let out a quiet huff. 

They entered the room, making short work of the carta dwarves inside the first room. As they moved into the next room, they came upon a heavy force of Carta and a venatori mage. 

Cassandra through herself in between Varric and the Carta Enforcer’s giant maul and his face. He heard the metal of her shield protest against blow. With a howl, she through the maul to the side, and stuck the dwarf in the belly. She moved to the next target as Ellana and Dorian finished him off.

Varric and Bianca focused on providing a hail of arrows towards the back of the force, keeping them back so Cassandra wouldn’t be overrun. Varric sucked in a breath as one of Bianca’s arrows sailed just past the Seeker’s head. 

“Bianca be careful!” he bellowed. 

“I know what I’m doing, Varric!” she dismissed and kept firing. Cassandra spun her head around and glared at them. 

Cassandra gave another challenge, and rounded on the other Enforcer. After blocking and dodging, she wore him down enough with their help to put him down. All that was left was the mage in the back now. 

Cassandra launched herself at him, charging in with a roar. He kit the ground hard, and with another crunch he was dead. 

“It”s done,” Cassandra said with labored breath. 

They searched the room, and Bianca found a large gold key in the very back of the room. She popped into the lock, and sealed it. 

“There you are,” she said. “They won't be able to use this entrance again.” 

Panic and disbelief welled up in his throat. “Bianca…” he growled.

“Varric?” Ellanna turned to him. “What is it?” 

“Andraste’s ass, Bianca. You’re the leak?” He felt his heart crushing around him. 

“When I got the location, I went and had a look for myself. And I found the Red Lyrium and I…studied it.”

“You know what it does to people!” Varric huffed. How could she be this stupid. If she was the leak…that meant...

“I was doing you a favor!” Bianca defended.  “You wanna help your brother, don’t you? I just… wanted to figure it out.”

“You could have been killed, or worse. For what?” Ellanna cut in. 

“Knowledge. You’re not going to beat Corypheus with ignorance.” She said and looked at Varric before continuing, “I found out that red lyrium… It has the Blight, Varric!  Do you know what that means?”

“What? That two deadly things combine to form something super- awful?” Varric asked.  It was clear by his sarcastic tone that he was as almost as furious about this as Natasha was.

“Lyrium is alive!  Or… something like it,” Bianca explained.  “Blight doesn’t infect minerals.  Only Animals.  I couldn’t get any further on my own, so I looked for a Grey Warden mage.  Blight and Magical expertise in one, right?  And I found this guy, Larius.  He seemed really interested in helping my research…So I gave him a key.”

Varric closed his eyes and grabbed the bridge of his nose. “Larius? He was the Grey Warden we met in Corypheus’…”  His heart sank. “Oh, shit… I knew something seemed off!”

“I didn’t realize until you said you found red lyrium at Haven.  I came here and… well… then I went to you.” Bianca looked at him with the big eyes she knew would get her out of trouble. But the anger building inside of him threatened to boil over. 

Ellanna looked at him, “That name mean something to you, Varric?”

“He was at the Grey Warden prison where we found Corypheus,” Varric explained, “and he definitely wasn’t a mage before.”

Ellana crossed her arms, and looked toward Bianca. “You had to know we’d figure out what happened, Bianca.  Why did you insist on coming with us?”

“Varric told me what people were doing with the Red Lyrium.  I… had to help make this right,” Varric knew better than that. She was upset that she got caught, yeah. But she do it again if it meant puzzling out another problem. He heard Cassandra armor clinking behind them. She was pacing angrily, obviously immensely upset at the news they had heard. 

Ellanna sighed and said, “You couldn’t have known what would happen.” He saw on her face she didn’t fully believe that to be true.

Bianca smiled at the comment though, sure now that she’d gotten away unscathed. That was enough to send his temper over the edge. “Mafarath’s Balls, she couldn’t! I told her exactly how bad this shit was! I told her to keep away from it!”

“I know I screwed up, but we did fix it! It’s as right as I can make it!” Bianca said, sounding more like a child than he ever remembered her sounding.

“This isn’t one of your machines! You can’t just replace a part and make everything right!” Varric seethed.

“No but I can try, can’t I? Or am I supposed to wallow in my mistakes forever, kicking myself, telling stories about what I should have done?” Cassandra growled in behind them, and moved toward them, but Ellanna put her arm out to stop her. 

Wallow, she had said. She thought he was wallowing. All the shit he did for just a tiny piece of her. The lies, the secrets, the scars, all so he could clutch onto the threads she gave him. She sliced through him with that comment, but he did what he always did when he was hurt. He joked. “As if I would tell stories about my  _ own _ mistakes!”

“Varric’s right, Bianca,” Ellana said angrily. “The red lyrium from that thaig is already growing in places on the surface.  This…” she threw her hands up in the air and shook her head “…isn’t going to do anything.”

Varric needed to get away from this, get away from everyone, and for Maker’s sake get out of this sodding cave. “We’ve done all we can here,” he said softly as he moved back.  “Bianca, you’d better get home before… someone misses you.”

Bianca looked at him, a flash of regret hardening into resolve. He let out a scoff knowing she still didn’t believe she did anything wrong. “Varric…”

Varric ran his hand through hair again, and decided placating her would be the fastest way to get them out. “Don’t worry about it…” He retreated a little, and then glanced at Cassandra. She held his gaze as her face blurred through her emotions. Worry for him. Anger at Bianca. Sadness at what the chain of events had done.

“Get him killed and I’ll feed you your own eyeballs, Inquisitor.” Varric closed his eyes, and then cursed under his breath. He opened his eyes when he heard the sound of Cassandra’s boots crunching the stone floor as she surged towards Bianca.

“Excuse me?” Cassandra said with an angry glare towards her and stepped in between the two women.. Bianca backed up a little. “How dare you! If anyone here is responsible for putting Varric in danger, it's you. Do you have any idea what you have done?! The lives that have been lost because of your idiocy!?” 

Varric ran over and stepped in between them, hands in front of him. “Calm down, Seeker. I know this is bad but-” 

“I will not be calm Varric! And I will not allow this to be trivialized! She gave Corypheus the means to destroy Haven! The means to destroy lands across all Thedas! How many people have died because of her foolishness? And then she has the gall to threaten the one person able to clean up the mess she made? No!” He watched her seethe. He had to do something quick to diffuse her or they would be in trouble. Unfortunately, Bianca had other plans. 

“Seeker?!” she spat out. “As in the bitch who imprisoned you and brought you here? Oh, bring it on. If it wasn't for you, Varric wouldn't be in this mess. He told me all about you! Nothing but a moody, gullible woman who’s only good at clobbering who ever you point her towards.” 

Varric screamed inside his head as he saw the hurt ripple across her features, and then shift back to anger. Cassandra growled and rounded on her again, but was stopped when Ellanna put her hand on her shoulder. 

“And if she hadn't, we’d never know about this mine. And Corypheus would still have access to it. I would not throw out accusations at this moment if I were you.” Ellanna’s mark flashed. It took a lot to get the Inquisitor worked up, but she was well and truly pissed. “Cassandra is right. Your actions have had severe consequences. Perhaps in ways we don't even know about yet.” She gave Varric a hard stare, and he looked down, awash in guilt. “Take Bianca and leave now. We will follow in a few hours.” 

“Alright.” he let out in a breath. “Come on.” 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still a Cassandra/Varric Chapter!

Bianca had left before they had made it back to Skyhold, which was good. Cassandra hadn’t so much as looked at him since they got back. It had been two weeks, and nothing. Everywhere he went she left. His talk with Ellanna hadn't done much to  water down his own sense of guilt about the whole situation. He felt responsible. He felt angry at Bianca too. 

On their way back, she had dropped many not so subtle hints towards taking advantage of their new time alone together. But to his surprise, he found he didn’t want to. He was pissed. She had done the exact opposite of what he had begged her to do. He had trusted her, and that trust had caused the destruction of Haven, and maker knows what else. The anger and guilt of everything ruined the mood pretty drastically. She was more than a little angry with his rejection, and left for home without stopping in Skyhold after lashing out at him. He took it like he always did. 

He managed to come across the Seeker in the tavern, drinking wine and reading a book in the corner. 

“Hey, Seeker.” He said getting her attention. He watched her stiffen. “I was hoping for a chance to talk to you.”

“What would we need to talk about Varric? I think you have made everything very clear.” She ground her teeth at the end. 

“I’d like to explain some things. If you’d just-” 

“No.” she interrupted as she stood. “Everything you say to me is a lie. And I fall for them every time. I wanted to believe that I-” she caught herself and stopped. “That the  _ Inquisition _ mattered to you.” She curled her fists, and then let them uncurl as she sagged her body. “Bianca was right. I am gullible. And she made your opinions of me quite apparent.” She was striding out the door now, and he did his best to keep up. She raced towards the armory.

“I don’t understand it. She uses you. Flaunts her hold over you. And you just let her!”

His hackles rose at her accusations. “We’ve been through a lot of shit, Seeker.” 

Cassandra stopped walking, undeterred by his warning. “She knew exactly what to say to get you to fix her mistake. That is manipulation, not love! She’s married, Varric.”

That was it. His temper flared red. “You don't know anything about it! Who are you to judge us?! You don't know anything about real love! You sit there and churn through fluff fantasies because you have no idea. Love hurts! It mangles you!” 

“No! I don’t believe that! I can’t believe that! You just haven’t felt-” 

“I’ve felt more than you could imagine! You just can’t leave shit alone, can you? Do you really think one night’s mistake gives you the right to butt into my life?” 

He watched her eyebrows crease together, and her body moved back as if he’d hit her. Her bottom lip trembled, and he got watched her heart break right in front of him. His anger instantly dissipated, and the weight of the words he said hit him. 

“A mistake.” she whispered. He watched her erect the emotional wall around herself again. 

“Seeker I-” 

“No,” she said firmly. “You are right. I see that now. I will not make anymore mistakes.” She turned to the armory door and opened it. 

“Cassandra!” he called out to her. But she gave no reply and shut the door. 

He ran his hands over his hair, despair eating at him. What had he done? 

  
↟↟↟↟  
  


Varric wallowed. And drank. He’d tried countless times to talk with Cassandra. He’d given her time to cool down. He’d tried apologizing, tried joking, he even tried bribing her with the promise of new books and baked goods. All with no success. There was a time before when he thought talking with her was the single most irritating thing he’d ever forced himself to do. But now, her silence ate away at him. He’d give anything to hear one of those disgusted grunts, or scoffs. 

She left with the Inquisitor, Blackwall, and Cole to investigate Caer Oswin a few weeks ago. Word on the street was that the missing seekers had ended up there. So, naturally she ran straight in, like she always did. 

It was early in the morning, when he felt someone shake his shoulder to wake him. Reflexively, his grip tightened on the dagger under his pillow, and he lashed out at the would be assassin. He was surprised to find Cole’s face looming above him. 

“Varric! You must come. The hurt. It’s tearing at my insides. But she won’t let me help! You have to help!”

“Calm down, Kid.” he said groggily. “What’s wrong?”

“Cassandra. She is hurting. At Herold’s Rest. I tried to help, but she doesn’t want me. She wants you.”

Varric’s sleep addled brain finally caught up with him. “She’s back?” 

Cole answered with a nod. “Please. Quickly.” 

Varric threw on his clothes, and together they ran to the tavern. Dawn was just starting to peek through the clouds when they opened the door. As far as he could tell, the place was empty. The chairs had been turned upside down on the tables. A glass clinked towards the bar, so he walked quickly around it. 

Cassandra lay on the floor against the bar, with her legs curled up against her. Cole had brought a tray of blueberry tarts and placed them as close to her as possible without putting himself in striking distance. There was also a blanket, a glass of milk, and one of the stuffed nugs Krem had made. A strong scent that could only be Bull’s qunari ale tickled at his nose. She must have been here a long time. 

“Cassandra?” he whispered. 

She didn’t look at him. Her eyes stayed straight ahead as she took another pull of the awful drink. “Hello, Varric,” she answered mournfully. Her voice slurred. 

Tentatively, he moved to sit next to her on the floor. He saw one bottle empty. And the one in her hand was half full. Her armor lay in a heap next to her. She’d taken off her boots as well. Her face was tracked with tears, and her eyes were red and splotchy. She looked odd without the armor on. Broken and small, with her long limbs tucked into herself. 

“What’s wrong, Seeker?” 

“Everything I have believed in has been a lie,” she choked out. “Everything. I have nothing left.” 

“That can’t be true,” he said soothingly. 

“It is true.” she said wiping away new flood of tears. “Lord Seeker Lucius- he corrupted everything. He killed Daniel-I had to end his suffering with my own hand- and countless others. I can hear their screams when I close my eyes.” Her voice broke as she finished the last part. She brought her arms around herself, and pitched her head forward onto her knees.

“We trusted him. Followed him. But, Lucius was just the last in a long line of deceivers.” She looked up, and took in a shaky breath. With small effort, she lifted a large tomb from her right, and showed it to him. “This has every secret of the Order written inside it, each one more horrible than the last. The Seekers are nothing but liers. We do not find truths. We bury them.” She let the tomb drop in front of them with a loud thunk.

“I thought our purpose was to help those who need. But I was wrong. They help themselves to the detriment of everyone else.” She wiped at her face with the palm of her hand and sniffed. She took a few shaky breaths, and coughed as she took another large gulp of the drink.

“Everywhere I go, I am surrounded by lies. A Seeker of Truth who can’t spot the lies in front of her face. The Maker must be laughing at me.” She whimpered and put her head back on her knees.

Varric’s heart ached. “That’s not true. You see more than any other person I’ve ever met, Cassandra. You shoot straight through everyone’s bullshit. You are your own purpose. You inspire people. Protect people. You  _ care _ Cassandra. You are the heart of the Inquisition! We help people. Save them. And you started it! You haven't lost a damn thing, because no one can take away who you are.” He watched her eyes water again, but this time she uncurled herself. 

“I can’t do it anymore,” she let out as a sob broke through her chest. “How can I lead people when I can’t trust my own judgement?”

“You’re not in this shit alone, Cassandra. You have people to lean on. And you're one of the most selfless and perceptive people I’ve ever known. It frightens the hell out of me. I can fool everyone else, but you never let me get away with anything. Called my bluffs at every turn. It was so frustrating at first but now I-” He looked up at her, meeting her eyes. “I count on it. But, I was never someone you could count on. To be quite honest there have been very few times in my life where I’ve ever let anyone get close enough to count on me. ”

She looked at him in silence so he continued. “I hurt you. Over and over. I don't deserve to be forgiven. But if you can, I promise I’ll never lie to you again. I promise to be someone you can count on.” 

“You? Tell me only the truth? I find that hard to believe.” She shook her head, and lost her balance a little. 

“It will be hard, I admit. Decades of deception will do that to you. But, I want to fix things between us.” He took a deep breath. “Anything you ask, I’ll give it to you straight.”

She eyed him skeptically. “Anything I ask?” He answered with a nod.

“Is the guard captain innocent?” she asked straight faced. 

He blinked a few times, shook his head in astonishment and then let out a full bellied laugh. “ _ That _ is your first question?!” 

He saw a tug of a smile cross her lips. “Yes.” 

“You sure you wanna know? I was going to drag it out into the next chapter, but I’ll tell you of you really-”

“No!” she interrupted spinning to the side and clumsily leaning into him. “I-I changed my mind. Don't tell me!” 

“Alright. What’s your next question?” Their faces were close now. He reached out and traced the scar along her cheek with the tip of his finger. He watched her eyelids flutter at his touch.

“What do you feel for me really?” He saw a glimmer of hope twinkle in her eyes once they came back up to his.

His pulse thudded, but he forced himself to bite down the defections hanging on the tip of his tongue. “I feel….strongly about you, in more than one way. And I find myself more than a little...captivated by you. So much so that I’m absolutely terrified.” 

“Terrified of what?” 

“That you will leave.” His head sank down as he confessed the last part. 

She took a while to respond to that, deep in thought. “What really happened with you and Bianca?”

His chest tightened, but after a breath he began. “My home life growing up… wasn't ideal. I was just an extra mouth to feed, and my father was convinced I wouldn’t amount to much. My brother was an ass, and my mother was so lost trying to keep my drunk ass of a father living there wasn't much time for me. But, then I met Bianca. She was smart, quick witted, and a bit of a rebel herself. And she loved me. Cared about me. Something no one else had done before. ”

“Then, her parents caught wind of our budding romance, and they almost started a clan war. The Merchants guild stepped in, and we were forced to see each other in secret. We were going to run away together. Start a life with one another. But, her parents set her up with an powerful idiot from the smith cast. Bianca had a choice to make, and I was left quite literally alone at the alter.” 

Cassandra grabbed his hand, and wiped away a tear he didn't know had fallen. “He could give her more than I could, so she chose him.” He shrugged. “Easy choice for her really.”

“She’s an idiot.” Cassandra said and then gathered him towards her. He nestled himself between her gangly legs,and put his head on her shoulder. 

“She’s the first person who ever loved me, Seeker.” 

“Perhaps.” She cupped his face and made him look at her. “But she is not the _only_ one who loves you.”

“Oh? That;s news to me,” he said slyly. 

Cassandra scoffed and rolled her eyes. “There are a great many people who would love you if you only let them. But, you have to trust them by letting them see you for who you truly are.” 

“Any idea who these people are? Because inquiring minds would like to know-”  

“Shut up and kiss me, Varric.” She grabbed at his shirt collar. 

“As my lady commands.” he whispered against her lips. He kissed her, softly this time. Sweetly. Cassandra deserved some sweetness to temper her hurt. She pulled back from him, and put her head on his shoulder.

“We should continue this….after the room stops spinning.” 

“Yes. Let’s get you up and into bed. Some sleep, and one of the Stitches’ hangover remedies and you’ll be right as rain. Come on. Up you get.”

He had her steady herself on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her hips. He traipsed with her through the courtyard, and then passed the armory. 

“Varric?” Cassandra said craning her neck towards her door. “I may be very drunk, but I’m pretty sure this isn't the way to my room.”

“Astute as always, Seeker,” he said with a chuckle. “I’m not letting you work through the hangover you are going to have laying on that contraption you call a bed.” 

“It serves it purpose just fine.” She huffed. 

“Sure. If your purpose is to injure yourself,” Varric countered as they wobbled up to the keep. 

Cassandra huffed again. “Well then where are you taking me?” 

“My bed.” He glanced up to see her reaction and was happy he did. Her face bloomed a very bright shade of pink, and he watched her eyes open wide.

“Your bed?” she squeaked. 

He chuckled again and nodded. “Yep. Fourth most comfortable bed in Skyhold.”

“Fourth?” she slurred curiously.

“Fourth. No way my bed is more comfortable than Ruffles or The Iron Lady's. And I’m assuming our ambassador got the same bed for the Inquisitor too. So, that puts mine squarely at fourth place.” he gave her a wink.

Cassandra laughed as they wobbled up the stairs. “What about Dorian? He might have a comfortable bed.” 

Varric gave her a rakish smile. “Oh, he does. But not as comfortable as mine. A point I haven't let him live down. He’s pretty upset about it.” He got a snort of laughter out of her, which made her blush. He stopped them in front of his door and fished out a key. After turning it in the lock, he opened the door a fraction. With deft fingers, he reached into the crack of opened door, and tripped the boobytrap he’d set into the off position.

“What is that for?” 

“Something to let me know if assassin’s broke into my room. Or to discourage Sera from planting anything horrible.” He chuckled and lead her inside. 

“So that part you did not exaggerate. You really have had to fend off assassins?”

His face fell a little. “Yeah. A few times.” The hand on his shoulder squeezed. 

Cassandra looked around as they entered. He followed her gaze to the large bookcase that took up the largest wall of the room. It was filled with volumes, many in different languages. In front of the bookcase was his sturdy writing desk and an overstuffed chair. She shuffled over to desk, and he watched her long finger trace over his scrawling handwriting. 

“This is where you work?” she breathed. 

The reverence in her voice made him shiver. He rubbed the back of his neck and felt himself blush. “Sometimes it’s at the tavern, but for the most part, yeah.” 

“It is just as I would have pictured it.” She put her hand on the desk, feeling the grain of the wood. 

His heart leapt into his throat. He went over to her, and took her hand. “Come on, Seeker. Let's get you tucked in.” She let him steer her towards the bed, and laughed as he really did tuck the covers around her. She sighed as the soft down mattress cradled her. 

“You were right.” she admitted. “I don’t think I have ever been so comfortable.”

With a laugh, he moved to the fireplace, hoping the embers still has enough life in them to start another blaze. With a few deep breaths and some coaxing, it crackled warmly. He moved to grab a pitcher with water, and a bucket. He deposited the pitcher with a glass on the nightstand, and the bucket on the floor next to the bed. She gave him a skeptical glance. 

“Trust me. After the amount you put down of that stuff you’re gonna need that.” 

Her face frowned as he started to walk away. “You’re not getting in?” 

He shook his head. “I’m not in the habit of taking advantage of drunk women, and I’m not about to start now.” he joked. “I’m too geared up to sleep. I might as well get some work done. I doubt you have slept since you got back. Rest. I’ll be just over here.” 

She sighed, and let her head fall back into the pillow. He watched as the quiet scratching of his quill lulled her eyes closed. 

“I love you, Varric.” she said softly. “I want you to know that you are loved.

He felt his throat tighten with emotion. “I know.” he croaked. “Thank you.” After a few moments her heavy steady breaths let him know she had finally gone to sleep. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Cas and Varric. Because I love them.

Cassandra woke with the worst headache she had ever experienced in her life, and her stomach churned inside her. With a groan, turned and felt the plush mattress curve around her hip and shoulder. The curtains had been drawn to keep the light in the room bearable, and she saw a small vase with wildflowers had been set on the nightstand. She ran her fingers over the soft petals with a smile. Next to to the vase, a small bound book had been laid down near a blue glass vial.

Her stomach gave another flop as she stretched her fingers out to wiggle to book into her grasp. She fluffed the pillows to better support her neck as she curled herself around the book. She ran her hands across the supple leather binding, and felt the edges of flutter against her thumb as she ran it along the sides. She cracked it open, and ran her fingers over Varric’s loose and beautiful handwriting.  _ Swords and Sheilds _ it read.

A note fluttered out of first page. 

_ Couldn’t resist sneaking a peek, eh Seeker? I wanted to give this to you for a while, but someone decided she was above bribery a few weeks back. I have a few errands to run, but I’ll be back soon. No one should come bother you while I’m away, so take some time to relax. Drink the stuff in the blue vial. Skinner’s hangover remedy will hopefully take most of the edge off. I’m sure you are feeling a little worse for wear. _

Cassandra scoffed and rolled her eyes and then continued reading. 

_ Don’t you roll your eyes at me.  _

Cassandra huffed, and lowered the note. Was she really that predictable?

_ Yes, you really are that predictable. Or it could be that I’ve spent more time watching you than I care to admit. Maybe a bit of both.  _

_ Drink the vial. I’ll be back.  _

_ -V _

Cassandra ran her fingers over the note again, and then tucked it into one of the pages in the book and closed it. She reached over and carefully picked up the vial. She inspected the liquid through the blue glass, and wiggled the stopper out. Tentatively, she put her nose over the opening and sniffed. A foul smell made her nostrils burn, and she pulled back with a grimace. She eyed the offending liquid before sighing and upending the whole contents into her mouth. With a great struggle, she managed to keep it down. 

Her headache lessened, and her stomach quieted. Her body had become uncomfortably warm though, and she was forced to kick of the soft blankets. It helped, but she still felt her body smolder. 

A wicked idea popped into her head, and she slowly got up to take off her leggings, tunic and undershirt. With a wicked grin, she got back into the bed, winding the soft linen sheets around her body, covering her.

She lay in bed for an hour before the heavy door creaked open. Varric came in with a plate of fried eggs, cooked ham, and hash. Her stomach protested again as the smell hit her. 

“Good morning. How you feeling?” he asked as he turned his back to her to set the tray down on his desk. 

“I am well.” Cassandra stayed curled on her side, still clutching her book. Her voice had even more smoke to it than it normally did, and she noticed a small shiver work up his body. He turned to look at her, eyes searching and cheeks flushed. “Thanks to you,” she added. 

Varric looked down sheepishly, and gave a half grin. Cassandra reached out to him, and in doing so, the sheet covering her chest slipped down just enough for the tops of her breasts to be seen. Varric’s eyes widened as he stared at her, his lips parting ever so slightly. His eyes drank her in. Never had someone looked at her that way. 

“See something you like, dwarf?” she teased him while she ran her fingers over his. She looked at him expecting one of his smart quips. But instead he looked into her eyes and held them for a few heartbeats. He moved his hand to cup her cheek.

“Yes.” he whispered.

His simple answer threw her for a moment. He grinned at her finally, as he dragged his thumb across her bottom lip. 

“You feel alright? Honestly?” 

She nodded and rolled her eyes. “I have been through worse than any pain a hangover can cause, Varric.” 

He chuckled at her, and let his hands cross in front of him. “I don’t doubt that. But, I have to admit I’m impressed by your resilience. I’ve seen that stuff knock you humans on your ass for days. You sure you don’t have a little dwarf in you, Seeker?”

She laughed at his joke, and extended herself so her long legs poked free of the sheets. “Lineage of my family can be traced back for three ages. I’m fairly certain I do not.” 

“Would you like to?” Varric choked back a laugh, and it took a moment for her to understand his meaning. 

She stared him down, eyes intense. “If memory serves, there was nothing small about you.” 

Varric cackled and shrugged, but Cassandra saw his face redden from his neck up. 

“You sure know how to win over a dwarf, Seeker. Telling him how big he is.” Cassandra saw his face warm, and he looked away from her, a sure sign he was embarrassed.

“I would not lie to make your ego any larger, Varric.” She grabbed his hands and looked at him through her eyelashes. With a tug, she pulled his face close to hers. His hands splayed out around her to keep his balance.

“No more talking,” she breathed before she covered his mouth with hers. She felt him nibble on her lower lip, and she felt him move on top of her. With a flourish, he threw the covers off of her, and let his mouth trail down her neck, between her breasts. His mouth circled one mound lazily, slowly moving up until her hardened nipple popped into his mouth. She moaned and her body arched in pleasure and his strong hands circled around her lower back. Her body sang as she felt his torso press against her. She reached out, burying her fingers in his soft strawberry blonde hair. 

“Cassandra” he whispered, hot breath causing her skin to ripple. 

He moved farther down her, and one hand dragging calloused fingertips across the soft skin of her hips, pausing ever so slightly over each patch of scared or marred flesh. His hand went farther still, moving to her heated core. Breath caught in his throat as he discovered how wet she was for him, and a cocky grin spread as he let his finger trail up and down her. That grin made her heart thud in her chest, and she couldn’t stop her hips from moving in time with is finger, hungry for more friction.

“I didn’t have time to savor you last time. This time, we are going to go nice and slow. I’m not going to miss a single groan, grunt or moan.” 

With that, he let his large finger push past her lips, and her eye rolled back behind her head a little as he pushed the pad of his finger in little circles around her throbbing clit. A moan escaped from her mouth, and his finger stopped. Her eyes focused on him again, back to his grin. 

“Does my finger feel nice, Seeker?” He gave another ghost of a circle, and her hips bucked again. 

“Yes,” she breathed. “Please. I need more.”

“More what, Seeker? I can’t give you want you want, if you don’t tell me.” A challenge. He was trying to make her blush. Well two could play that game. 

“I want you in me, Dwarf. I’ve been aching for it. Can’t you feel how much I need it.” To emphasize her point, she push herself against his finger, sliding it across her wet cleft. “Please I can’t stand it!”

She saw his pupils dilate as she is immediately filled by his fingers. She let out a musical hum as he slowly plunged in and out of her. It didn’t take long for her to reach her peak. Watching Varric’s face as he watched her was intoxicating. He worked her in every angle, and within minutes she was writhing and shaking in front of him. 

When her senses came back to her, she saw him stroking his hardened erection. She gave him a half smile, and then extended her hand out to cover his as he worked himself. He let her hand replace his, and his cocky grin turned into a devious smile. 

“I have a surprise for you, Seeker.” He stammered as she wound her hand around his head. She quirked up an eyebrow at him, but remained otherwise silent. He brought his hands forward, and unclasped his necklace. She had never seen him without it, even when they were traveling or on the rare occasions they were forced to share a tent together. Once off of his neck, he unhooked the circular ring from the chains and then let the chain slip through is fingers onto the floor. With confidence that could only have come from much practice, he slipped the ring onto his cock, letting it settled firmly at the base. 

↟↟↟↟

 

Cassandra’s eyes widened. “ _ That  _ is what your necklace is for?!” 

Varric gave her a satisfied chuckle, and then waggled his eyebrows at her as he swung his hard cock side to side slightly. “No harm in being prepared, is there Seeker?”

“I-” she stammered, still unbelieving. “I won’t be able to look at you with it on!” She felt her face redden, and saw his humor quickly become replaced with hunger. In one swift thrust, he seated himself inside her. Her tight cunt stretched to accommodate him, and she marveled at how he filled her. 

“Oh yes you will, Cassandra.” Varric growled as he slowly pushed into her. “You’ll look at me and think of this. Think of me deep inside you, balls deep.” At this his thrust went even harder, and she felt his hips crash against her once he was fully seated inside her. She let out a wail of a moan, and wrapped her legs around his waist. 

“You feel so good, Cassandra. So wet. So tight.”

“Oh, Varric! Please don’t be gentle.” 

“I had no intention on being gentle,” he growled as his large hands wiggled under the small of her back, lifting her even more as he pushed and pulled. One hand skimmed lazily up her stomach to her breast, rolling her nippled between his thumb and fore finger. She gave a loud squeal, and arched her back even more. 

“That’s it. Let me hear you.” He moved his hand back down toward where they joined, finding her clit, spinning lazy circles around it as he moved back on his heals, slowly thrusting now. Almost teasing. 

“Oh for Maker’s sake, Varric, harder!” She cried.

That made him chuckle, and also go even slower. “Now here’s something I never thought I’d see. Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast, taking the Maker’s name in vain. Tsk, Tsk.”

After a growl, she lunged up, eye’s sparkling with lust and irritation. Varric’s heart skipped a beat as she jumped on top of him, seating him inside her in the same motion. 

“Oh fuck,” was all he could say as she started moving with a fury he’d never seen before. Her tight heat squeezed him as he grabbed onto her thighs. She continued to ride him, and he let his hands roam across her body, grabbing her breast and guiding them to his mouth. As he nipped and suckled, she cried out and he felt her squeeze onto him as she spasmed. He never had felt pleasure like this.

“Oh, Cassandra. Oh god, You’re gonna make me cum.”

“Cum! Oh please I need it! Varric”

The sound of her screaming his name broke whatever hold he was keeping, and he groaned and bucked up inside her as she clenched around him. He reveled in the sounds of her release, and coupled with the waves of his own pleasure, it made his heart flutter more and more. 

Cassandra looked down at him, smiling and flushed. She took his head in her hands, and kissed along his jaw and along his broken nose. With a sigh, she flopped over next to him. 

“Well I’ll be damned, Seeker. That was….well I’m speechless, to say the least.”

“Only you would say you were speechless when words keep tumbling out of your mouth.” She gave him a shove, and then settled into his arms. “And don’t think we are finished.”

“You realize I’m an old man and not a 20 year old, right? I-” His protest fell silent as she smothered him with a few kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all saw that tumbler post. And now, every time I see his stupid necklace I get a little flushed. So, OF COURSE Cassandra should know about it's actual purpose too. Thanks for reading, friends!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S A CHRISTMAS MIRACLE!!! I've FINALLY posted another chapter. 
> 
> So, I got laid off a few months ago, which sucked really bad. Between finding an new job, and the crushing fear of the future mingled with horrible depression, I wasn't in a good head space to write. But, we are back on track, I'm doing much better, and I am excited to write again. Hopefully I will be posting more regularly. Thank you all for your kind words, and your patience. It means a lot to me that so many of you like my ramblings. Thank you again, you are all grand and I hope everyone has a safe and happy holiday!

They had been back in Skyhold for eight days. But they had been some of the longest days in Krem’s life. Rhion had closed off from everyone. He could tell she was frightened, and he couldn’t blame her. She closed herself off, from everyone. She refused to leave their room, and sometimes even their bed. It seemed the more he tried to help, the more closed off she became.

Solas had gone with the Inquisitor for a few weeks for a follow up trip to the Hinterlands, but gave him instructions to keep her calm until he could return and figure out how to . Dalish came by too on occasion, the two women talked about nothing substantial, but the fact that Rhion talked at all was something he was grateful for. Had written to her family, asking to speed their arrival to Skyhold as quickly as possible.

He stayed near, never too far away but he knew his smothering wouldn’t help her. He sat near the stairs for a while, and then ambled up the stairs and then out the door to the battlements. He looked towards the mountains as the sun dipped lower, fresh air making him shiver a little without the protection of his armor. He sent a silent prayer up to whoever was listening. After a few minutes, he walked down to their room. Cautiously, Krem peaked his head through the doorway, knocking on the door.

He walked in, shutting the door quietly. She lay on the bed, curled up under the blankets. She raised her head at his approach, arm snaking out of the covers toward him. He knelt by the bed, grabbing her hand with his left, while his right hand swept away the hair covering her face.

“Hi,” she croaked, giving a shallow smile that didn’t reach her eyes, which were red and a bit puffy. Her eyes never met his, always looking down or to the side. But, the fact that she had greeted him at all was a major improvement. He saw a cup of tea, still steaming next to the bed.

“Hello, Amata.” He smiled at her, continuing to weave his fingers through her hair.  “Was Dalish here?”

She shook her head in the negative. “No, Varric. He came to….talk. He read to me a while.”

“I’m glad he did. Still working on his story?”

“Yes,” was her only reply. He felt her tug at him a little, and she looked at him for the first time days, making his heart seize. “Can you… can you hold me? I-I haven’t been- I am so scared. I don’t know what to do. Krem-”

His arms wound around her, holding her to him, willing all his strength to leave and fill her. He felt her shake as she cried, her head tucked into his collarbone. He let her cry as long as she needed, his hands ever moving, seeking to give as much comfort as he could through his touch. He peppered her forehead with kisses, and after a time quieted.

“I am so tired of crying,” she whispered into his chest. “But, it’s all my body can do. I-I am so tired.”

He tugged her tighter into him, if it was possible. “If you need to talk about it, I’m here. Whenever, if ever, I am here. You can tell me anything.”

“I’m terrified I’m going to hurt you Krem.” she said shaking again. “What if I lose control again?”

“I think we’ve established I can take a good knock,” he joked a little, and then sobered. “I don’t believe you will hurt anyone, Amata. You just have a gift now, like Dalish, Solas, Dorian, and every other mage here. You just haven’t learned how to manage it yet. Once you do, it will be alright. We have plenty of teachers in Skyhold.”

“You’re not frightened of me? After all the terrible things that happened in Tevinter because of mages, how can you stand to love me?”

He let his grip loosen, and he tilted his head up so he could look into her eyes. “I do not hate mages, Amata. Power can corrupt, if that power is given to those who would use it for themselves. I admit it took awhile for me to get passed Dorian’s former...position. But, that had nothing to do with the fact that he was a mage, and had everything to do with the fact that his family has been a cog in a machine of corruption and subjugation for generations. I believe he wants change to come to Tevinter. I don’t really consider myself much of a Tevine anymore, but it doesn’t mean I don’t wish it to change. And I think Dorian could be the one to ignite that change.”

He pulled her closer to himself, and continued. “But, don't think for one moment I believe you capable of that sort of corruption, Amata. You are the strongest person I know, and I will fight with you and for you until my last breath. I love you just as much now as I did the first time you walked into my life. Do not think I will stop loving you. Not for one second. Never.”

He watched as her tears spilled over again, falling from her eyelashes onto the apples of her cheeks, he brought his thumb up to softly wipe them away.

“It’s not just my being a mage. I-I don’t know what that demon did. What if I’m not me? I can’t trust my _mind_. I don’t know how to explain it. What if who I believe I am isn’t real?”

Her words hit him in the chest like an arrow. Memories from his passed flooding into him. Him sitting, staring at himself in the mirror, lost and alone, knowing he wasn’t this person, but unable to express that to anyone around him out of fear and shame. The looks, the questioning glances when he acted to much like a man and not enough like whoever or whatever it was he was  _supposed_  to be. The moment where he couldn’t go on, where he had to be true to himself or suffocate, so he took his father’s sheers and cut off his hair, bound his chest and finally,  _finally_  saw someone in the mirror who resembled who he was. The rage in his mother’s eyes when he told them, and the fear and emptiness in this fathers. And then, the acceptance in Bull’s. He took a few shaky breaths, and then exhaled deeply.

“You are real. I know it. I know you are kind. Smart. Funny. Strong. Whoever you believe you are in your heart, your gut, your soul, whatever you want to call it, is real. If there is one person who knows what it’s like to-” his voice broke a little, so he cleared his throat and continued. “-what it is like to be frightened of that person. To run away from it, to be afraid it isn’t real, it’s me. I was terrified my whole childhood of that person. But, I do not want you to be afraid. I know who you are. You are kind. And funny. Caring. Strong, and soft. Beautiful. Understanding. And above all, you are loved. By so many. You can be whoever you wish to be, and no demon, no person, can tell you otherwise. I will cut down anyone who tries, I swear to you.”

He felt his own tears fall, and felt her fingertips wipe them away, just as he did hers. She stared at him a moment, neither one of them talking, but they said everything, He hands moved to his chest, gripping onto the fabric of his shirt desperately.

“Love me, Krem. Please, I need you to love me,” she begged him. He covered her lips with his, kissing her hard as he poured every ounce of his love into her.

“Always, Amata.” He whispered across her lips. “Always.” She tugged his shirt out from his breeches, running her hands over him, grasping at him like he was the only thing in the world. He rocked into her, just as desperate for her. His arm haphazardly grabbed at her nightshirt, finding only her smalls underneath. He pushed them aside, and tracing his fingers over her cleft. He heard her let of a small keen, as he let his fingers push past and trace along her clit, and then dipping deeper into her.

“Oh, Krem! Oh, Maker!” He swallowed the rest of her moan as he kissed her again. He felt a surge of wetness push deep inside her, coating his fingers. He drove deeper, crooking his fingers hitting her until she wailed.

“You’re real, Amata.” He whispered again as he looked deep into those grey orbs. “You’re real. I’m real. Real as anything else in this world.”

She looked at him, tethering her whole being behind that look. Fear, trust, and lust all wrapped up in one.

“Feel, Rhion. Feel me with you. In you. Just as you are in me.” He grabbed her hand and put it above his heart.

“Krem,” she breathed as she arched toward him. “More, love. I am so close.”  

“I can feel it. Feel you squeezing me. Desperate. Come for me, love. Don’t hold back. Give me everything.”

Tremors racked her body, and her tight heat squeezed down on him like a vice as she let out a low groan.

“That’s it. Come. Let go. I’m here. I’ve got you.” She came, and kept coming and kept coming until her body shook. He watched her come down, keeping her pressed to him. They were silent, aside from the soft sounds of his kisses along her face and neck.

“Thank you,” she said as she rubbed her forehead against his. “For everything. For being here, and for being you.”

He smiled and gave her nose a rub with his own. “Same to you. Now, get some clothes on. We are going outside. You’ve been in here too long. I don’t care where we go, but you need some fresh air.”

He stood, tucking in his shirt as he guided her up from the bed. She shrugged on a shirt, and pulled on her breeches. While she pulled on her boots, he went to grab his cloak from the wardrobe. She tucked her hand in his, and let him lead them wherever he wanted.

He wound up the stairs again, and brought them to where he had been not too long ago. He leaned against the wall, and  brought her to nestle in front of him as he wrapped them in the cloak. The sun had dipped behind the mountain, but the last bit of it’s rays still shone past, coloring the night sky with deep reds, purples, and oranges.

“I’ve got you, Amata. Always.”

Her head tipped back, to look up at the stars. After a moment, she sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

“I know.”


End file.
